Kakashi's Closet
by Vivian Hatake Malfoy
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Sakura foi em busca de um segrego, apenas para descobrir a si mesma como sendo o maior de todos os mistérios. – KakaSaku –
1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi's closet**

Sakura foi em busca de um segrego, apenas para descobrir a si mesma como sendo o maior de todos os mistérios. – KakaSaku –

**N/T:** Olá pessoas queridas do meu coração! Como o prometido no meu perfil, estou de volta! Agora em uma nova fase, traduzindo fics ao invés de escrevê-las.

Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer à Inner Angel, a autora desta fic maravilhosa, por me permitir traduzi-la para o português e, principalmente, compartilhá-la com todos vocês que, assim como nós duas, também amam o casal Kakashi e Sakura.

Espero que todos gostem dessa fic assim como gostei de traduzi-la e, claro, comentem! Ja ne!

**Capitulo 1 Aquele que procura, acha.**

Fazia muito calor. Calor demais para ser enviada em uma missão. E, definitivamente, muito calor para ser enviada a cumprir ordens de seu, extremamente folgado, sensei.

Não era culpa sua ele ser tão distraído e insuportavelmente descuidado a ponto de esquecer em sua casa o pergaminho com os detalhes da missão para a qual estavam a ponto de sair.

- Incrível!

Qualquer um diria que um Jounin de elite como o célebre _Sharingan no Kakashi_ teria, ao menos, uma ética firme de trabalho. Coisas como pontualidade, seriedade e proatividade eram qualidades necessárias para um bom ninja, tanto quanto para qualquer outro tipo de trabalho.

Mas esses convencionalismos não se aplicavam ao homem que vivia com pelo menos uma semana de atraso em relação ao resto da aldeia.(N/T: nhá, ser atrasiudo é um dos maiores charmes do Kashi! ^^)

Como se isso fosse pouco, ao invés de se comportar como um adulto responsável por seus atos e resolver o problema por si mesmo – apesar de tudo era SUA culpa – Hatake Kakashi tinha se limitado a suspirar dramaticamente, reclinar-se contra um dos portões de saída de Konoha, pegar seu inseparável livro laranja e dizer com seu característico tom monótono:

- Sakura, vá buscar o pergaminho.

- O que?

- Tenho certeza de que o deixei justamente em cima da mesa, para não esquecê-lo.

- E por que tem que ser EU a ir buscá-lo?

- Vá depressa Sakura-chan, esta muito quente-e-e-e! – a voz de Naruto demonstrava que, para ele, a conversa parecia um incômodo a mais em seu imenso caminho para chegar a ser Hokage. Mas não era incomoda o suficiente para motivá-lo a mexer seu traseiro e fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

Sasuke, por outro lado, nem sequer os olhava, observando a sombra mais próxima de onde sentara-se de forma indiferente, alheio a tudo que era mundano, como sempre. (N/T: Sasukemo, como sempre, se sentindo o máximo)

O olhar de Sakura voltou-se para a figura ligeiramente encurvada de seu sensei, enquanto vasculhava seu cérebro em busca de algo coerente e igualmente venenoso para responder-lhe.

Nada.

- Estamos esperando...- adicionou o Jounin sem desviar os olhos do livro em frente ao seu nariz.

Típico. O ruim de ser parte de um grupo puramente de homens é que sempre que uma tarefa parecia tediosa, era trabalho de Sakura. Assim que as coisas se tornavam emocionantes, pediam que ficasse atrás para "sua segurança". Bah! Eles sempre lhe tiravam toda a diversão.

Era muito sutil, mas Sakura podia quase jurar que o comportamento machista de seus companheiros havia piorado ultimamente, sem explicação. Particularmente desde que sua equipe voltou a se unir com o retorno de Sasuke para a aldeia, há pouco mais de um ano. Estavam cruzando a fina linha entre serem protetores com a única mulher do grupo, e serem uns abusados sem vergonha. (N/T: ser sem vergonha é com eles mesmos! ^^)

De qualquer forma, nesse momento o que Sakura desejava mais que tudo na vida era poder gritar aos quatro ventos sua frustração ante a injustiça a que estava sendo submetida. Dizer cinco impropérios bem escolhidos e mandar todos buscarem pergaminhos no quinto dos infernos.

Mas, ao invés disso, mordeu a língua, deu meia volta e saiu a toda velocidade em direção ao apartamento de Kakashi-sensei.

Ela não era tão burra a ponto de protestar ou desobedecer uma ordem direta de seu sensei e líder do grupo, e muito menos correr o risco de chatear verdadeiramente o famoso copy ninja.

Não era porque acreditava que ele seria capaz de lhe machucar – Kakashi ia preferir cortar o próprio braço a machucar um membro de seu grupo – e sim pela inacreditável facilidade que tinha para encontrar as mais criativas formas de vingança diante da insubordinação ou da excessiva lerdeza. E ela já tinha sofrido na pele em mais de uma ocasião.

De fato, em uma das ultimas missões em que tinham ido, Sakura cometeu o erro de protestar por causa da comida insípida com que Kakashi os brindou em um dos restaurantes mais miseráveis de todo o povoado onde se encontravam. Os rapazes tinham acompanhado sua crítica assinalando o pão duro que era seu sensei que, como sempre, os deixava com a conta.

Então, o olhar assassino com que respondeu, tinha sido dirigido a todos eles, mas a única vítima de sua vingança foi Sakura. Assim que terminaram de comer, a jovem ninja encontrou-se vestida com o traje de garçonete mais ofensivo e com menos pano que ela já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. E vestida com ele, ela passou o resto da tarde, lavando pratos e servindo mesas como forma de troca por uma suposta "_informação vital para o êxito da missão"_, que o dono daquele asqueroso bar daria a Kakashi.

- Informação vital o caramba! – que um raio parta-a ao meio se tudo não foi uma armação para vê-la sofrer, lidando com as mãos bobas dos fregueses enquanto tratava de evitar que o vestido revelasse o pouco que cobria, para manter um pouco de pudor.

- Pervertido! (N/T: qual a novidade, é o Kakashi!)

Sakura suspirou frustrada. Estava presa em uma espécie de circulo vicioso. Se se queixava do acordo, era castigada, se não dizia nada, também. Isso era, por acaso, uma forma de treinamento ninja?

Bom, os métodos nada ortodoxos de seu sensei deixavam aberta essa possibilidade. Ainda que o mais provável fosse que ele simplesmente estivesse se divertindo as custas de seus alunos, como de costume. Kakashi era um tipo excêntrico pra lá do socialmente aceitável, mas isso, longe de incomodá-lo, parecia animá-lo a ser mais peculiar a cada dia.

Como esse homem tinha conseguido se tornar um dos ninjas mais respeitados em toda vila de Konoha estava muito além de sua compreensão.

No momento, a única coisa que podia fazer era lamentar sua sorte e obedecer em silêncio.

Ah! Se conseguisse encontrar alguma forma de inverter o papeis e ensinar a Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi do que era feita a verdadeira Haruno Sakura.

_De manteiga pelo que parece._

Sakura reprimiu com um grunhido a inconveniente voz em seu interior a tempo de parar em frente a um velho edifício de quatro andares localizado em um dos setores mais antigos da aldeia, no oeste de Konoha.

Ali tudo tinha um aspecto desbotado e um tanto descuidado. Como uma evidência da antiguidade de uma parcela da população que parecia deteriorar-se com a mesma velocidade que as edificações ao seu redor. As ruas eram estreitas e de calçamento, com grama crescendo ocasionalmente entre as juntas como um testemunho do impulso libertador da natureza.

Mas apesar dessa primeira impressão de museu de história em ruínas que se tinha do lugar, havia no ambiente uma sensação acolhedora e cálida difícil de descrever. Alguns de seus habitantes poderiam parecer múmias ambulantes, mas irradiavam algo diferente do resto da cidade. Uma paciência e um sentimento de permanência que não podiam ser definidos, mas sim, sentidos na pequena comunidade que tinha o que bem poderiam ser séculos vivendo ali.

O edifício onde vivia o infame copy ninja ficava no final de uma pequena colina em uma rua sem saída. Em algum momento tinha sido de cor azul a julgar pela descolocaração de suas paredes de estuque. Em outro tempo o lugar tinha tido a residência de uma família numerosa e abastada. Mas como ocorre com freqüência nas aldeias ninja, a guerra e a necessidade bateram à porta obrigando-os, eventualmente, a abandonar o lugar e transformá-lo em pequenos apartamentos de aluguel.

Uma grande porta de madeira que já tinha visto dias melhores dava lugar a um interior igualmente deteriorado e muito mais escuro do que Sakura esperava. Uma escada circular subia precariamente pelos quatro andares, em cujos patamares os corredores se alargavam através da estrutura, margeados por, pelo menos, seis portas de cada lado.

Kakashi morava no ultimo andar, onde o corredor era muito menor e só tinha três portas. A porta do fundo, pintada em algum momento de um verde intenso, era a de seu sensei. Sakura já estivera ali em algumas ocasiões para visitar um Kakashi muito doente para cuidar de si mesmo, mas não a ponto de conseguir convencê-lo a ir ao hospital. O homem fugia do lugar como a peste!

- Baka-sensei!(N/T: prefiro o termo ero-sensei!)

Sakura deteve-se em frente à porta descascada.

- Espera ai! Como, diabos, eu vou entrar se ele não me deu a chave?

Sim, Sakura era uma ninja, mas isso não era justificativa suficiente para colocar abaixo a porta da casa de um de seus companheiros de equipe.

- Se bem que, pensando melhor...

A jovem ninja sacudiu a cabeça para dissipar a imagem mental da porta feita em pedaços. Com certeza ele merecia isso por ser um folgado de proporções colossais, mas derrubar a porta com um soco não melhoraria em nada a sua situação.

Sakura colocou a mão na maçaneta sem pensar muito. Para sua surpresa, a porta abriu com um ligeiro click. Só mesmo o copy ninja podia ser tão distraído – ou estar tão seguro de si mesmo – para deixar a porta de casa aberta. Da mesma forma, Sakura entrou pouco a pouco e com extremo cuidado, quase que esperando que uma armadilha aparecesse em qualquer canto para matá-la.

Quando sua cabeça continuou presa ao resto do seu corpo, a kunoichi respirou de novo.

A primeira coisa que seus olhos procuraram foi a mesinha à esquerda da porta, onde estava o pergaminho desgraçado que a levara ali, assim como mencionara Kakashi. Pegou-o e confirmou pela inscrição, que era o certo.

Levantando o olhar, Sakura inspecionou ao seu redor. Tudo era exatamente como se lembrava, ainda que suas visitas anteriores tivessem sido muito breves ou ela estavesse muito ocupada para fixar-se verdadeiramente na decoração ou nos móveis.

Na verdade o espaço era pequeno demais para ter muito o que olhar, mas Sakura encontrou-se surpreendida pelo contraste entre modernidade e ordem do lugar em relação ao aspecto em ruínas do edifício.

Em frente à porta havia uma grande janela que trazia luz e calor para o aposento. Um grande sofá com suas enormes almofadas em terracota e mostarda destacava-se muito confortável e, portanto, muito usado como local predileto para passar o tempo e receber visitas. Kakashi não parecia o tipo anfitrião, assim o mais provável era que passasse as horas de descanso ali, lendo sua pornografia ao calor do sol.

Havia também uma mesa de centro, coberta com velas e alguns utensílios. Logo, um tapete retangular fazia jogo com as almofadas e dava a sensação de separar o ambiente da cozinh à esquerda. Um balcão com duas cadeiras flanqueavam um pequeno fogão a gás e uma geladeira. As superfícies eram branco e cinza, e brilhavam com a luz do dia com um esmero que Sakura encontrou-se invejando. Nesta manhã, seu projeto de café da manhã tinha espirrado até o teto e levaria horas para limpar tudo quando voltasse pra casa.

No geral, a decoração da casa era minimalista, mas sem chegar a ser incômoda. Sem dúvida era um lugar agradável, mas precisava desse calor de lar ao qual Sakura estava acostumada. Era como se ninguém vivesse ali, pois não estavam à vista esses pequenos detalhes pessoais que dizem muito sobre o dono e seus costumes.

Era óbvio que a falta de personalidade estava de acordo com o inquilino.

Sakura já estava indo embora quando seu olhar deteve-se na porta entreaberta à sua direita. Era o quarto de Kakashi. A curiosidade foi a primeira que atacou seus sentidos. Ela tinha entrado ali antes, sim, mas agora tinha a oportunidade única de fuçar à vontade. E na verdade, só podia perguntar-se como seria o lado mais pessoal de um dos homens mais esquivos e impessoais de toda Konoha. Se em algum lugar do mundo existia alguma coisa que ajudasse a decifrar um pouco o enigma chamado Hatake Kakashi, esse lugar tinha que ser seu quarto.

Nesse momento a idéia de encontrar algo comprometedor e secreto que pudesse servir como chantagem para acabar com as injustiças, ou ao menos permitir-lhe alguma vingança por elas, terminou por decidir a questão. Provavelmente era uma loucura, mas a curiosidade matou o gato.

Assim, sem pensar muito, principalmente para não se arrepender, Sakura moveu-se rápido até a porta, entrando na ponta dos pés no quarto.

Tudo estava em perfeita ordem, um reflexo fiel do aposento anterior. Localizada exatamente diante de outra janela, a cama estava estendida com uma cocha verde e preta, estampada com a forma característica das shurikens. De um lado, uma pequena biblioteca encontrava-se cheia das características encadernações alaranjadas, confirmando seu limitado gosto literário. Do outro lado, uma escrivaninha transbordava de papeis e pergaminhos.

Surpreendentemente, o chão atapetado estava limpo, sem roupas sujas ou outros objetos descartados na típica desordem dos homens solteiros, ou ao menos daqueles que Sakura conhecia.

A casa de Naruto, por exemplo, parecia sempre como se um furacão de categoria 5 tivesse devastado o lugar, arrastando e revolvendo tudo à sua frente. Era incrível considerando o espaço pequeno em que ele vivia. Como uma boxer suja de Naruto foi parar no congelador seria, para sempre, um dos grandes mistérios de sua geração. Um que nem mesmo ele, o ruidoso ninja hiperativo, poderia desvendar.

Enquanto Sasuke, esse agia como se tivesse uma legião de criados jogados aos seus pés arrumando e limpando tudo à sua frente. Era mais uma legião de admiradoras babando atrás dele. Apesar dos defeitos, o último dos Uchiha não tinha que preocupar-se em fazer nenhum tipo de tarefa mundana e muito abaixo do status de se clã. Tão logo atirava algo no chão, aparecia alguém disposto a pegar para ele. (N/T: moleque fresco!)

- Patético.

Em contrapartida, a casa de Sai estava sempre coberta de pergaminhos e papéis com desenhos em diversos estagios de progresso, com certeza desordem era algo esperado de um artista. Um ponto a seu favor era que nunca se encontrava uma meia ou outras peças de roupa jogadas por ai. Claro, a razão disso era que ele nunca trocava de roupa realmente. Em sua própria lógica, Sai explicava o assunto como um procedimento muito mais eficiente em tempo e custos se tomasse banho vestido.

Chamavam-no de dois em um.

Sakura o chamada _duplo Ewwww!_

Shikamaru, fiel a sua personalidade, considerava a questão de limpeza muito trabalhosa e problemática, já que para ele era mais conveniente continuar vivendo na casa de seus pais do que ter que virar-se por si mesmo. De resto, a casa de Kiba e Shino, transbordante de coisas indescritíveis de origem animal que ela nem queria lembrar, reforçavam a impressão que tinha de que todos os homens estavam mais próximos do lado do espectro onde não brilhava o sol e criaturas estranhas saem arrastando-se de debaixo da cama. YUK!

Mais uma vez, não era possível colocar Hatake Kakashi em nenhuma categoria conhecida. (N/T: claro que não, ele é muito melhor!)

Não tinha mais jeito. Se queria encontrar alguma coisa, tinha que entrar no território inimigo.

Sakura continuou avançando com extremo cuidado, tratando de não tocar em nada. Afinal, a casa de um ninja era uma armadilha mortal em potencial. Seu olhar inspecionava cada milímetro do lugar, tratando de encontrar algo que pudesse lhe servir, mas depois de outro livro da coleção Icha Icha (Oh, surpresa!), um despertador (descarado!), e as familiares fotos de seus companheiros de equipe na cabeceira da cama, nada comprometedor estava a vista.

O copy ninja era, depois de tudo, um pervertido conhecido e confesso, assim as coisas não iam funcionar a menos que descobrisse algo muito mais pessoal que sua cópia mais desgastada da coleção Icha Icha. Tinha que ser algo que ninguém soubesse.

E considerando o pouco que se sabia sobre o homem por trás da máscara, isso não podia ser tão difícil...Certo?

Com o pouco tempo que tinha antes que seu sensei notasse sua demora e sem poder pensar muito, era pouco o que podia fazer. O apartamento de Kakashi mostrava-se tão impessoal e enfadonho como vê-lo ler historias pornográficas em uma tarde ensolarada de verão.

Era muito mais emocionante ver crescer a grama.

Quando parecia que seu plano de vingança estava indo por água abaixo, Sakura o viu. Justo ao lado da porta pela qual ela tinha entrado, como que iluminado por uma aura divina – que não era mais que a luz do sol que entrava pela janela. Ali estava, em todo o seu glorioso potencial delitivo...

O armário de Kakashi-sensei!

O que se poderia encontrar dentro do armário de um homem adulto?

Melhor ainda, o que se poderia encontrar dentro do armário do pervertido número um de Konoha? Do homem mais misterioso e evasivo da aldeia?

- Ohhhhh! – Sakura esfregou as mãos em antecipação.

A primeira impressão ao abrir as portas duplas foi de ordem. Seu interior era um perfeito reflexo do resto da casa, ainda que sem chegar aos limites do obsessivo-compulsivo. Era certo dizer que Kakashi era um homem disciplinado e impecável. Excelentes qualidades de um ninja profissional, mais que não passavam das quatro paredes de sua casa, evidentemente. Sakura revirou os olhos exasperada.

De um lado estavam colocadas as roupas, quase todas de cores escuras, a maioria de trabalho e só algumas peças mais casuais que Sakura raras vezes o havia visto usar. Mais abaixo estavam seus sapatos. Botas e sandálias de vários tipos, segundo demonstravam as características variadas das missões ninja de alto rank, aquelas para as quais o copy ninja era regularmente designado.

Do outro lado, uma série de gavetas ocultavam o que ela provavelmente precisava: evidências de natureza comprometedora. Aventurou-se com a primeira gaveta de cima para baixo, colocando devagar a mão no puxador e temendo o pior. Depois de alguns segundos em que o quarto não explodiu em mil pedaços, Sakura decidiu puxar devagar. Dentro da gaveta encontrou mais roupa dobrada. Camisetas e calças esportivas...Organizados por cor! (N/T: nosso Kashi é organizadinho, não!)

Nem mesmo ela conseguia manter tamanha ordem dentro de seu armário. A cada manhã, provava metade do que tinha antes de decidir sair, para logo depois devolver tudo em tempo recorde sem prestar muita atenção aos detalhes. Ver a aparente facilidade com que seu sensei a superava inclusive nas tarefas comuns da casa estava se mostrando uma experiência muito exasperante na verdade. Mas, depois de tudo, essa era a definição de Kakashi no dicionário do velho time 7:

_Hatake Kakashi (s):_ sensei folgado, sempre atrasado, pervertido e exasperante. Use com cuidado. (N/T: eu prefiro usar sem cuidado, quem concorda comigo?)

Já com mais confiança, Sakura verificou a segunda gaveta sem tomar tantas precauções. Meias esportivas, agasalhos e bermudas. Nada bom. Gaveta seguinte.

- Eeeeecaaa!

O grito saiu abruptamente quando a garota deparou-se com uma gaveta cheia de roupas íntimas. Sua primeira reação foi uma forte intenção de fechá-la rápido, mas seu corpo se negou a obedecer. Tinha algo perturbadoramente excitante em estar olhando as cuecas boxer de seu sensei.

Pior ainda, chegou a sentir alivio ao saber que ele não usava cuecas do tipo cavadas!

Definitivamente tinha algo de errado com a sua mente, ou então Ino tinha finalmente entrado o suficiente dentro de seu subconsciente para manifestar-se em momentos assim, a respeito de frivolidades como o tipo de roupa íntima que torna um homem sexy.

Sakura balançou a cabeça com força. Muito! Ou isso deixaria sérios danos psicológicos em sua mente.

Fechou abruptamente a gaveta e passou para a seguinte. Uma série de itens de higiene e saúde apareceram diante de seus olhos. Tudo se encontrava separado e classificado em um organizador compartimentado. De um lado escovas, tesouras, aparelhos de barbear, uma variedade de comprimidos, faixas e gazes; dou outro lado, camisinhas.

Meia gaveta cheia de preservativos de todas as cores e sabores. (N/T: Kakashi é um menino muito precavido!)

- Testurizados para seu prazer. Brilham no escuro para sua diversão.- Sakura sentiu sua bochechas enrubescerem.- Bom, pelo menos o homem sabe se cuidar... (N/T: eu juro que adoraria ver uma camisinha que brilha no escuro...seria quase uma sexo-boate ^^!)

Droga! Isso não estava funcionando e já não estava tão segura de que valia a pena o risco que estava correndo. Isso sem contar os traumas enormes que a história toda estava deixando em seu subconsciente.

De qualquer forma, Sakura continuou por inércia seguindo para a gaveta seguinte, a qual encontrou cheia de papéis, pergaminhos e algumas fotos soltas de pessoas que não reconhecia. No fundo da gaveta, colocada com evidente cuidado, tinha uma caixa cujo aspecto exterior era muito desgastado, tanto pelos anos quanto pelo uso.

Finalmente, algo que parecia prometer muito! Sakura pegou a caixa em suas mãos com certa precaução, desfazendo o laço vermelho com a qual estava fechada e expondo seu conteúdo.

Seu olhar fixou-se imediatamente no interior da caixa.

Estava quase que em um transe hipnótico.

Já tinha escutado algo a respeito e, desde então, seria uma mentirosa se dissesse que não havia participado ativamente das discussões que tinha tarde da noite com Ino, Hinata e Ten Ten, acerca de todos e cada um dos homens de Konoha, incluindo seu sensei. Mas ver finalmente confirmados todos os rumores na caixa diante de seus olhos era algo que a tinha deixado sem palavras.

- Já está ficando muito tarde, na acha?

Isso também deixou-a sem palavras.

Seu corpo ficou completamente rígido. Estava tão ensimesmada com a caixa em suas mãos e a revelação de seu conteúdo, que não notou a presença de Kakashi, de pé às suas costas.

Estava certa de que seu coração tinha deixado de bater completamente. Se seu sensei não a matasse, o infarto fulminante que estava sofrendo o faria.

Sem esperar uma resposta, Kakashi simplesmente tomou a caixa de suas mãos e colocou-a sem muita cerimônia, de volta na gaveta, fechando-a com um sonoro pontapé. O golpe fez o coração de Sakura voltar a bater.

Kakashi moveu-se rápido até a porta. O pergaminho que tinha ido buscar estava em sua mão.

- Vamos já.

Sakura não demorou mais do que dois segundos para raciocinar. Seu corpo colocou-se em movimento pela força do costume, enquanto sua mente continuava presa em uma mescla de terror pelo que era, potencialmente, o fim de sua relação de confiança e camaradagem com seu sensei; e vingança por violar a intimidade de uma das pessoas mais reservadas que conhecia.

Ah, não! Ah, não!

Sua mente parecia um disco arranhado, parado no refrão de uma música da moda.

Correndo pelos telhados da cidade, a jovem não podia afastar o olhar da figura movendo-se agilmente diante dela. Debatendo-se a respeito do que podia dizer-lhe para se desculpar e tratar de se justificar. Ou, talvez, fosse melhor agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Era uma situação de pesadelo. O que podia fazer?

Lamentavelmente, antes de poder tomar uma decisão, já se encontravam de volta ao portão de saída da cidade com o resto da equipe.

- Já era hora!- saudou Naruto com seu característico entusiasmo, enquanto Sasuke se colocava de pé com exagerada calma e indiferença.

Se havia alguma mudança no estado de espírito do copy ninja por causa do ocorrido, ele não deixou transparecer nada. Ainda que por si mesmo, na maior parte do tempo era muito difícil saber com certeza o que ele estava sentindo ou pensando. E Sakura achou esse fato mais exasperante que nunca. Não saber qual era sua reação deixava-a sem elementos de julgamento para poder se preparar e responder apropriadamente.

Com sua particular e mais que conhecida postura de tédio, Kakashi fez um gesto desanimado com as mãos, chamando a todos para se aproximarem dele. Sakura posicionou-se estrategicamente entre Sasuke e Naruto e manteve o olhar fixo no chão diante de seus pés o tempo todo.

Olhá-lo no rosto – ou o que se via de seu rosto por trás da mascara – parecia algo impossível no momento...E quem sabe fosse impossível pelo resto de seus dias.

- Prestem atenção garotos, este é o plano...

Estava condenada!

**N/T:** É isso ai pessoas. O primeiro capitulo prontinho! Espero que tenham gostado...

O que será que tinha dentro da caixa? Qual será o plano do Kakashi? Isso só no próximo capitulo...

Pretendo postar um capitulo por semana, mas já estou com a tradução relativamente adiantada, mas como recomeço a faculdade na semana que vem, as coisas ficam um pouco complicadas.

Espero que gostem e comentem!

Bjuuuuus


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T1:** uma coisinha que eu esqueci de colocar no capitulo anterior...Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, mas eu não me importaria nem um pouco se ele quisesse me dar o Kakashi, ou talvez o Itachi, ou o Neji ou mesmo o Gaara...rsrsrsrs

**N/T2: **Olá pessoas queridas Du meu coração. Primeiro gostaria de me desculpar pois prometi um capitulo por semana e, infelizmente, isso não foi possível.

Sei que não é lá uma grande justificativa mas, a facul começou bem mais puxada do que eu imaginei que seria, então não vou mais prometer um capitulo por semana. Tentarei postar o mais rápido possível e traduzirei sempre que a faculdade e a monografia me permitirem...

Aviso aos navegantes...Pensei MUITO antes de fazer Direito...o 9º é um verdadeiro horror...ainda mais na PUC...

**()***********************()**

**Capitulo 2 As vezes se encontra mais do que se espera**

O caminho de ida até a pequena vila de Tochigi, perto da fronteira entre o país do Fogo e o país da Grama, fez-se em completo silêncio, exceto para dar indicações obrigatórias a respeito do melhor caminho a seguir.

A missão era rank B, e consistia em recuperar alguns documentos importantes para uma das maiores empresas mineradoras do país do Fogo, os quais haviam sido roubados por mercenários para serem comercializados com seus rivais em outras nações.

De acordo com as informações da inteligência de Konoha, a venda de informações seria feita no dia seguinte, na pequena vila a que se dirigiam. Era um grupo de pelo menos 10 mercenários, dos quais 6 tinham treinamento ninja em vários graus e apenas um era suficientemente poderoso a ponto de preocupá-los. Assim o plano era simples: recuperar a informação um dia antes da mudança e voltar para casa a tempo para o jantar.

A missão era, em tese, muito simples para eles, mas as coisas podiam se complicar dada a natureza imprevisível dos mercenários, e ninguém queria isso. Assim todos estavam completamente concentrados na tarefa a ser realizada, todos exceto Sakura, que achava quase impossível focar sua mente por mais de dois minutos em algo diferente do ocorrido na casa de seu sensei.

A cada passo que dava, a kunoichi se castigava mais e mais mentalmente. De todas as coisas incrivelmente estúpidas que tinha feito na vida, essa definitivamente estava em primeiro lugar. Nem mesmo aquela vez aos 12 anos, quando tentou dar a Sasuke uma poção de amor eterno que comprara em Suna, e acabou por envenená-lo, chegava perto. E isso contando que para poder resolvê-lo, teve de admitir a todos o que tinha dado a ele! Incluindo ao próprio Sasuke.

Ainda não se recuperara totalmente da vergonha, até porque Ino estava determinada a torturá-la com suas piadas a respeito pelo resto de seus dias. Mencionava o fato pelo menos uma vez por semana, preferivelmente diante de Sasuke, para sua completa humilhação.

Mas isso era muito diferente da travessura infantil de uma jovenzinha apaixonada. Agora era uma mulher, que tinha amadurecido e, com muito esforço, superado sua ridícula paixonite por Sasuke (bom, pelo menos quase por completo). Sakura era uma excelente kunoichi, a aprendiz da Hokage, nem mais nem menos. Muitas coisas importantes eram esperadas dela.

E o que tinha feito com tudo isso?

Tinha mandado para o inferno por seu estúpido orgulho, traindo a confiança de um dos seus companheiros de equipe.

De todos, aquele que mais respeitava e admirava.

Deixando de lado todas as manias insuportáveis e excêntricas de seu sensei, o homem era um dos shinobis mais poderosos de Konoha. Um gênio ninja obcecado com o trabalho de equipe e a segurança de seus companheiros. Sem importar a circunstância desesperada em que pudesse se encontrar, contava que ele lhe salvaria a pele ainda que as custas de sua própria se fosse necessário.

Poucos teriam um nível tão alto de dedicação e entrega à sua aldeia como Hatake Kakashi e isso era algo que Sakura via como um padrão de desempenho que queria alcançar no futuro.

Para ela era muito importante ganhar o respeito de seus colegas, em particular o de seu sensei. E sabia que tinha conseguido em algum momento nos últimos 6 anos de carreira como kunoichi, para ter certeza de que não sobrara nem mesmo o rastro em menos de 6 minutos.

Se apenas pudesse voltar no tempo e mudar o que aconteceu nessa manhã. Bom, se realmente pudesse voltar ao passado, aproveitaria também para evitar a manha de molho curry que caiu em sua saia favorita, na semana passada; e definitivamente evitaria passar em frente ao Ichiraku no sábado anterior, quando Naruto pensou que era uma boa idéia ensaiar a nova versão de seu infame jutsu pervertido (três vezes melhorado, com ela no meio), de cuja imagem mental ainda não se recuperara.

Mas nada disso vinha ao caso.

Estava completamente perdida. Não sabia o que fazer para consertar as coisas (se é que tinha concerto), e a única coisa que desejava era dar meia volta e correr para casa e esconder-se debaixo da cama. Era realmente patética.

"_É mesmo patética!"_ a Sakura interior fazia eco de todos os seus pensamentos como que para piorar mais e mais a quantidade de insultos e humilhações mentais a que estava se submetendo voluntariamente.

E, sinceramente, não podia fazer outra coisa. Essa missão lhes consumiria o dia todo para ser completada e tinha que ocupar a mente com alguma coisa.

Seria um dia muito longo para Haruno Sakura.

()******()

-Oi, Sakura-chan...

- O que você quer agora, Naruto?

- Estou entediado.

- E o que você quer que eu faça, baka...Fica quieto ou vão nos descobrir.

- Por que temos que ficar vigiando esses inúteis? Nem mesmo são ninjas...

- Porque essas são as ordens de ...Kamwamm-sensei.

- Ehhh?

- Cala a boca Naruto!

Excelente, já nem podia pronunciar seu nome de tanta vergonha. Logo sua língua cairia e começaria a babar incoerências.

-...

-...

- Agora o que é?

- Nã-não, nada Sakura-chan...je-jeee...

- ...

- ...

- Aposto que o maldito do Sasuke está se divertindo com Kakashi-sensei.

- Sim, e o que tem isso?

- Tem que não é justo que ele leve todo o crédito!

- O que não é justo é que eu tenha que ficar aqui, suando como a Ino-porca de tanto calor, e ainda por cima suportando suas idiotices

- Mas...Sakura-channnnnnn.

Uma forte explosão fez-se ouvir ao longe, junto com o que se mostrava muito parecido com o chidori.

- EU SABIA!

- Na-ru-to...!

- SASUkE-TEMEEEEE!

Com um só golpe, Sakura arrebentou o piso abaixo de seus pés, fazendo cair em uma enorme cratera os três homens que estavam vigiando há horas e que se preparavam para fugir logo depois de ouvir a explosão. Com isso ficariam quietos por um bom tempo.

Com outro golpe, Sakura fez Naruto voar, com sorte, até onde Sasuke estava.

Imediatamente se sentiu muito melhor. Nada como um pouco de violência gratuita para melhorar o stress.

()*****()

O caminho de volta, logo depois de completar a missão, foi completamente diferente.

O enorme silêncio foi preenchido pelas vozes escandalosas de Naruto e Sasuke em outra de suas costumeiras disputas sobre qualquer motivo para provar quem era o mais idiota dos dois. E dizem que com a idade chega a maturidade.

Na verdade era uma surpresa ver como as coisas tinham voltado à normalidade com tanta rapidez logo depois do retorno de Sasuke. Particularmente considerando que ele esteve a ponto de matar todos eles por tentar deter sua vingança e trazê-lo para casa.

Inclusive, uma vez completada a sua missão de matar seu irmão Itachi, Sasuke tinha se entregado sem resistência, deixando seus companheiros de Hebi sem um líder e abandonando por completo toda a vontade de rebeldia. Konoha não perdeu tempo em assegurar o que restara de um de seus clãs mais importantes. O ultimo psicótico dos Uchiha e possuidor do Sharingan tinha sido levado à aldeia completamente imobilizado e debaixo das mais rigorosas medidas de segurança ANBU.

Logo depois de inumeráveis provas médicas e interrogatórios, foi-lhe permitido iniciar um regime de reintegração à vida da aldeia, isso sim, debaixo da estrita vigilância de seus companheiros. Sakura ainda não se recuperara da surpresa de ver Sasuke suportando, sem se queixar, todo o processo de ser tratado como rato de laboratório por meses, e logo ser depreciado sem piedade por seus compatriotas. Ele realmente desejava voltar a si, sendo o mesmo rapaz orgulhos e arrogante de antes, estava disposto a ser humilhado desse jeito.

E tão logo foi permitido a Sasuke voltar ao serviço ativo, a dinâmica do time 7 restitui-se por completo. Se bem que, com certeza, os habitantes de Konoha ainda o olhavam com absoluta desconfiança, mas dentro da equipe foi como se não tivessem passado quatro anos separados.

Para Sakura todo o processo tinha sido tremendamente doloroso dados seus sentimentos por Sasuke. Não podia negar que ainda guardava algumas de suas ilusões de menina a respeito de chegar a ter um romance perfeito com o atraente Uchiha; mas sendo sincera, estava mais do que satisfeita por as coisas serem tal como eram antes entre eles. Todos tinham sacrificado muito para tentar trazê-lo de volta para ficar se queixando por motivos egoístas e infantis.

Assim como estava resignada há muito tempo de que as coisas permaneceriam como uma fantasia pré-adolescente, produto de seus hormônios descontrolados e da competitividade natural que existia entre ela e Ino.

Ademais, era reconfortante ver como Naruto e Sasuke agiam com a competitividade natural de sempre, apesar de tudo. Se algo aconteceu entre eles, Sakura não sabia com certeza, mas era evidente que em algum ponto desse retorno de seu companheiro, ambos haviam resolvido suas diferenças e as velhas feridas do passado, de maneira particular.

Por isso quando, em uma manhã nos campos de treinamento de 15 a 29, os dois desapareceram, literalmente, não foi necessário fazer muitas perguntas.

A noite já havia caído quando divisaram os sempre saudosos portões de entrada de Konoha. A missão, como era de se esperar, havia resultado em um mero tramite de rotina para a bem treinada e poderosa equipe. Com a informação segura e dez mercenários que lhes serviram para uma divertida sessão de treinamento, o grupo retornava pra casa de muito bom humor. Ou ao menos isso era verdade para três deles.

Sakura encontrava-se exausta. Não pela missão em si, mas sim pela tensão constante em que havia permanecido dede que saiu do apartamento de Kakashi. A culpa e a vergonha a comeram viva durante todo o caminho de ida. Agora a raiva e a incerteza a estavam deixando louca no caminho de volta.

Estava furiosa consigo mesma por ser tão burra a ponto de pensar que poderia sair-se dessa sem conseqüências. Logo, não saber o que esperar de agora em diante a deixava com os nervos a flor da pele.

Mas o que mais a perturbava, sem duvida, era que durante todo o caminho não pode reprimir a imagem clara e inequívoca do que havia no interior da caixa.

Certamente não tinha encontrado algo que valesse para a chantagem que tanto desejava, mas o que tinha visto servia para acalmar (e em parte reavivar), sua curiosidade por um dos maiores mistérios que rodeavam seu sensei e inclusive, a história de sua própria aldeia.

Hatake Sakumo, o Canino Branco de Konoha.

O pai de Kakashi foi um dos ninjas mais poderosos da história da vila. Comparado em muitas ocasiões com o nível dos próprios sannins.

Mas ninguém nunca contava suas façanhas, nem seu nome aparecia em algum monumento em sua honra. Sua história não era ensinada na escola, nem seu nome era mencionado nas ruas.

Hatake Sakumo era um nome maldito.

Tudo o que diziam os escassos rumores que Sakura havia escutado, se limitavam a assinalar que o shinobi tinha fracassado em uma missão de suma importância para a vila, trazendo com ele a desgraça e a vergonha a todos os habitantes de Konoha. Em que consistiu a missão ou o que tinha acontecido exatamente, simplesmente ninguém sabia, ninguém queria contar.

Sakumo tinha morrido pouco tempo depois, desprezado e esquecido por todos os que alguma vez o admiraram.

Não se sabia mais nada sobre ele.

"_Uma verdadeira desgraça...Era um homem tão bonito e talentoso..."_ Essas tinham sido as palavras da mãe de Ino, uma vez que as meninas, em sua vontade de meterem o nariz em tudo, haviam decidido perguntá-la o que sabia sobre o clã Hatake. Depois de tudo, as habilidades de Ino para investigar a vida dos outros só eram superadas pelas de sua mãe. Tudo foi herdado.

Mas inacreditavelmente, além dessas escassas palavras, foi impossível arrancar-lhe mais informações sob o pretexto de que havia coisas que era melhor deixar esquecidas no mundo dos mortos. Então as meninas concluíram que o assunto devia ser muito grave para que a comunicativa senhora Yamanaka não tivesse soltado uma palavra.

Com apenas uma espiada na velha fotografia que se encontrava dentro da caixa, Sakura não podia saber se Sakumo tinha sido realmente um ninja tão talentoso como se dizia, mas quanto a ser bonito, a mãe de Ino tinha sido muito superficial.

Não, Kakashi não podia se parecer como seu pai de maneira alguma. Seria um crime contra a humanidade viver ocultando do mundo um rosto como esse!

Claro, essas eram as típicas coisas que não incomodariam em absoluto seu sensei. Pelo contrário, era certo que dentro de suas mente retorcida, ele encontrava um sádico prazer e manter todos desejando ver o que havia por trás da máscara. A eterna missão do time 7 para desmascará-lo ainda seguia tão vigente quanto tinham doze anos, só que agora havia muito dinheiro no meio. Só que agora, depois do ocorrido, Sakura não tinha a intenção de se aproximar de Kakashi mais do que o estritamente necessário, assim o melhor era dar a aposta por perdida de uma vez por todas.

Levantando os olhos do chão diante de seus pés, Sakura deu uma espiada em seus três companheiros de equipe, caminhando mais adiante. Naruto e Sasuke iam lado a lado, completamente ensimesmados em outra discussão sobre a técnica Doujutso mais espetacular.

Logo, há poucos metros, Kakashi caminhava com a atenção preá completamente no Icha Icha Táticas, como se não houvesse nada mais importante no mundo que reler essa estúpida novela pornográfica.

Era como se de manhã não a tivesse surpreendido fuçando em seu quarto. Invadindo sua intimidade. Tocando suas coisas pessoais. Olhando suas roupas intimas por amor a Kami!

Se ela estivesse em seu lugar, não estariam voltando de uma missão, estariam assistindo ao funeral do idiota com descaramento suficiente para se atrever a revistar seu armário.

Sakura já não podia mais. Só desejava acabar com a agonia em que estava cozinhando lentamente por todo o dia. Tinha que confrontá-lo para poder respirar de novo e ao diabo com as conseqüências. Depois se preocuparia com elas.

Era agora ou nunca!

Acelerou o passo para alcançar seu sensei, sua determinação falhando ligeiramente a julgar pelo tremor em sua voz.

- Ka-kashi-sensei?

- Hmm.- o ninja não diminuiu seus passos, nem afastou a vista de seu livro.

- Eu...Bom, eu...Queria...

Uma desculpa engasgou no meio do caminho e a única coisa que realmente sentia era vontade de sair correndo. Aos 18 anos, Sakura detestava mais que tudo no mundo os momentos com esse, em que continuava se comportando como uma menina imatura. Por que custava-a tanto assumir sua responsabilidade e agir adequadamente como um adulto que era?

Repentinamente, Kakashi deteve-se fazendo com que ela tropeçasse e batesse contra suas costas trombando duas vezes atrás dele.

- Não estou chateado, Sakura, se é por isso que está preocupada.

Sakura abriu a boca como que tentando articular as palavras que já estavam a meio caminho entre a garganta e o estomago. Seus outros dois companheiros continuaram caminhando alheios ao que se passava às suas costas.

- E também não tem que se desculpar, se é isso que você queria me dizer. – finalmente afastou seu rosto do livro para olhá-la. Sua expressão realmente sem a censura que ela, mentalmente, havia repassado durante todo o dia. Na verdade seu olhar refletia a tranqüilidade típica de sua indiferença habitual.

- Sensei, eu...

- Eu só gostaria que você me respondesse uma coisa.

Essa era uma possibilidade que Sakura já tinha contemplado. Kakashi estava em seu direito de exigir que confessasse tudo o que tinha descoberto e demandar absoluta descrição a respeito do que tinha visto. Na verdade tinha até mesmo o direito de apagar-lhe a memória com o Sharingan se quisesse.

Sakura estremeceu. Realmente seria possível apagar memórias com o Sharingan?

- O que quiser, sensei.- no momento seria melhor colocar em uso seu melhor e mais submisso comportamento.

- Você estava em busca de alguma coisa para se vingar de mim, certo?

- Nãoooo! Eu não...quer dizer, eu...

- Sakura...?

- Sim, você está certo...

- Excelente!

- Mas eu não queria...Eu...O-o q-que você disse?

- Para os garotos não importa muito porque obtém uma vantagem, mas você, porque acha que tenho te tratado desse jeito?

Sakura só conseguiu olhá-lo com a boca aberta.

- Não tem sido um tratamento muito justo, não acha? Algo machista eu diria...

Era uma tola. Tinha que ter esperado isso depois de anos fazendo parte de uma equipe com o infame Hatake Kakashi. Podia parecer devagar e desanimado. Completamente indiferente e desalinhado. Mas essa era uma de suas principais armas. Ser subestimado deixava seus inimigos indefesos ante sua verdadeira velocidade e força. Sua inteligência o colocava sempre um passo à frente dos demais, sempre com um propósito claro e com as armas para obtê-lo.

- Você tem me tratado mal...De propósito?- um sorriso, perfeitamente distinguível por baixo da máscara, foi toda a resposta dele. Um insuportável e estúpido sorriso que Sakura queria apagar a socos!

Como podia ser tão descarado? Não importavam os motivos que pudesse ter, tratá-la mal por capricho, discriminando-a em favor de seus companheiros era algo imperdoável.

Oh sim! Hatake Kakashi estava, sem duvida, abaixo do que estava mais abaixo...Abaixo das pedras mais bolorentas que estão enterradas no mais pestilento e podre pântano do ultimo recanto do inferno.

_Um momento, é isso!_

O gênio que todos admiravam sempre trabalhava com um propósito definido, calculando todas as suas ações e suas conseqüências de antemão, como se se tratasse de peças em um tabuleiro de shougi.

Então Sakura compreendeu que isso não se tratava de maus-tratos casuais ocasionados por alguma necessidade doentia de diversão machista. Era mais que isso. Ele não tinha esquecido acidentalmente o pergaminho em sua casa essa manhã...

Ele planejou tudo! Deixou o pergaminho de propósito, para me enviar logo para buscá-lo!

O sorriso se fez ainda mais evidente na pronunciada forma arqueada de seu único olho visível.

- Isso mesmo.

- Por que?

Mais que incomodada Sakura estava completamente desconcertada. Que tipo de jogo era esse? Qual era o motivo para tratá-la desse jeito? Não era suficiente ela ser a mais relegada do time 7, agora também devia ser o alvo dos excêntricos passatempos de seu sensei.

Lutou com todas as suas forças contra a sensação familiar no fundo dos seus olhos. De jeito nenhum iria chorar como uma menininha na frente de Kakashi.

-Hmmm...Eu acredito que valeu a pena. É bom ver você reagir de alguma forma. Tomar a iniciativa e buscar a saída de uma situação que te incomoda.

Sua voz denotava a seriedade típica de uma lição importante sendo dada.

- Talvez essa determinação devesse refletir-se em outros aspectos de sua vida, Sakura, não apenas para se vingar de seu velho sensei.

E com essas palavras o copy ninja desapareceu em um redemoinho de folhas, deixando-a no meio do caminho com a desagradável sensação de ter sido reprovada em um exame surpresa sobre o qual nada sabia.

()***************************************()

**N/T:** Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo tanto quanto eu gostei de traduzi-lo!

Agradeço muito a todos que leram e que, por qualquer motivo, não comentaram. Gostaria de um agradecimento especial para _Hatake Pam e B Queen _ que comentaram e fizeram uma tradutora muito feliz! Obrigada mesmo gente!

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!


	3. Como se Esperam Algumas Respostas

**Capitulo 3 Como se esperam algumas respostas**

O lugar estava tranqüilo e silencioso, mas ela sabia que não era prudente se deixar enganar pelas aparências. A leve penumbra e a suave luz amarela que se filtrava por entre as cortinas transmitiam uma falsa sensação de calidez e tranqüilidade. As fotografias nas paredes e as flores frescas sobre a mesa traziam familiaridade e sensibilidade. Mas isso era só uma fachada para os incautos visitantes que pudessem chegar. E Sakura sabia bem disso. Depois de tudo, a tensa calma que se ocultava por trás das aparências era o verdadeiro ambiente que se respirava no lugar que ela chamava de lar.

Assim que deixou suas sandálias na porta, seus passos ligeiros fizeram pouco ruído, enquanto se movia com rapidez.

- Já estou em casa.

Entrando na cozinha encontrou as duas mulheres com quem divida a casa sentadas na mesa, bebendo chá. Não responderam ao seu chamado nem afastaram a vista da infusão verde cujo cheiro inundava o cômodo. Ver as duas era ver o que Sakura seria daqui há duas décadas, se engordasse muito e enchesse de varizes, ou se seu cabelo embranquecessem um pouco e suas feições se tornassem mais duras e consumidas. De resto era impossível negar os vestígios de família que as três tinham em comum.

- Chegou tarde, Sakura.- finalmente uma delas falou, reconhecendo a presença de sua única sobrinha, mas sem olhá-la diretamente.

- Eu sinto muito,a missão se estendeu mais do que o esperado. Vocês sabem como é isso.

Primeira mentira. Na verdade tinha chegado nos portões de Konoha no começo da noite. Mas Sakura estava confusa e chateada demais para ir pra casa, preferindo caminhar sem rumo até que suas sandálias – sempre confortáveis – ameaçassem matar seus pés se não parasse. Uma caminhada por sua aldeia natal nunca falhava para acalmar-lhe os nervos, fazê-la se sentir mais humana, muito mais próxima da inocência infantil que não conhece a crueldade do mundo que a rodeia. Assim tinha passado mais algumas horas quando as primeiras luzes do dia começavam a sumir no horizonte e se deu conta do quanto tinha vagado e do quão longe estava de casa, do outro lado da cidade.

- Não guardamos comida para você.

Nunca o faziam de qualquer forma. Ou estava presente na hora certa para comer, sentada à mesa com elas, ou passava fome. Simples assim. Isso, e a pia da cozinha que a estava esperando cheia de pratos sujos do dia anterior. Que junto com os restos de seu fracassado café da manhã de ontem ainda grudados no teto, anunciavam que estava longe de poder descansar.

- Está bem obasan, eu não estou com fome.

Segunda mentira. Comeria um cavalo inteiro se pudesse. Crus, por sinal. Com toda a comoção do dia, só tinha sido capaz de beliscar algo, pois nada passava pelo nó que tinha se instalado na sua garganta. E a isso se somava o cansaço da missão e a insônia da noite anterior, resultando em uma Sakura a ponto de cair no chão.

A outra mulher, até então silenciosa, levantou-se de repente e dirigiu-lhe um olhar de reprovação que nunca falhava em gelar-lhe o sangue.

- Da próxima vez, tenha a cortesia de avisar se for se ausentar desse jeito...

- Me desculpe oka-san, não sabia que ia demorar tanto...

- Você disse que não aceitaria mais missões longas.- a repreensão era tão evidente na voz de sua mãe quanto as marcas de cansaço e amargura que se desenhavam em um rosto que, em algum momento, não foi muito diferente do de Sakura, com os mesmo olhos verdes e o rosto amplo. Agora sua extrema magreza e a opacidade de seus cabelos, mas cinzas que rosas, marcavam ainda mais as diferenças com sua filha.

- Eu sei e farei isso; mas essa missão não era longa, só duraria algumas horas e...

- Algumas horas são o bastante para que a desgraça chegue de novo a essa aldeia maldita...

Sakura desviou os olhos e mordeu a língua. Quantas vezes esteve ali, naquela mesma situação recebendo as reprovações de sua mãe em silêncio. Durante o ultimo ano eram tantas que já tinham perdido a conta. Tinha ficado no passado a mulher que, nunca a compreendeu, verdade, mas que sempre a tratou com carinho pelo menos. Agora já não existia nada que as mantivesse unidas.

E toda a culpa, era de Sakura. Assim, como sempre, a jovem baixou a cabeça e assumiu seus erros.

- Eu sinto muito, não voltará a acontecer, Oka-san.

- Você sempre diz a mesma coisa...

Deixou a frase no ar, mas a jovem kunoichi não precisava ouvir mais para saber o que viria se decidisse continuar. O discurso sobre promessas furadas e deslealdades. Com o olhar fixo no chão diante dos seus pés, Sakura não viu sua mãe deixar o cômodo, e tampouco sua tia mover-se para perto dela, mais rápido do que se podia esperar com seu sobrepeso.

- Não se sinta mal querida. Você já sabe como é a sua mãe com esse tipo de coisa.

O aperto da mão gorducha sobre seu ombro forçou-a a levantar os olhos para encontrar o olhar vítreo de sua tia. A julgar pelo meio sorriso em seu rosto, a simpatia por sua situação estava decorada com um dos jorros de licor em seu chá, o que não falhava em fazê-la chorar por qualquer besteira. E isso era a ultima coisa da qual Sakura precisava, por isso tratou logo de sorrir para ela e se mostrar tranqüila para aplacar os sentimentos desnecessários.

- Não se preocupe Obasan, eu estou bem.

Terceira mentira. Sakura não estava bem. Não estava desde a noite em que finalmente recuperaram finalmente Sasuke. A mesma noite em que a Akatsuki tentou matar Naruto para obter o bijuu preso dentro dele. A noite em que a guerra chegou aos portões de Konoha deixando atrás de si marcas de uma terrível destruição.

A noite em que seu pai morreu.

()*****()

O Hospital Geral de Konoha era conhecido por sua excelência, e sua fama transcendia as fronteiras do próprio país do fogo. Isso por duas razões principais: a primeira era que seus médicos cirurgiões eram os melhores, capazes de levar a cabo operações de grande precisão e complexidade graças às suas técnicas secretas e seu incrível controle de chakra.

Sempre tinham na aldeia pessoas de outras localidades em busca de tratamentos especiais que só em Konoha se podia obter. A quinta Hokage, Tsunade-hime, cujas habilidades eram bem conhecidas por todos, era a principal responsável pelo crescente prestigio que era associado ao hospital e pelas revolucionárias técnicas que os distinguiam dos outros. Sua volta para a aldeia tinha trazido não só estabilidade logo após a morte de Sandaime, assim como também uma nova era de desenvolvimento e prosperidade para Konoha, ainda que apesar da guerra.

A segunda razão era muito mais mundana e não tão espetacular, mas era de igualmente conhecida por todos: a comida que ser servia no hospital era considerada veneno.

Definitivamente era algo bom que Konoha tivesse um excelente Departamento de Poções e Antídotos ou do contrário seriam mais um serviço funerário que um de saúde. A teoria de que o refeitório era, na verdade, um laboratório encoberto para o mencionado Departamento ganhava força com cada caso de intoxicação alimentar.

Tsunade também era a responsável por isso, por seu empenho em cortar os fundos para o que ela chamava de coisas insignificantes em comparação com o investimento médico. Ainda que com um pouco de cuidado, podia-se escutar alguns rumores que apontavam mais para um lendário vicio de jogo como a causa da escassez de recursos.

A direção tinha desmentido tudo isso, é claro.

Mas nada disso tinha importância agora, pois Sakura estava certa de que se arrependeria de qualquer forma. Com apenas o pouco tempo da manhã para terminar as tarefas da casa, tomar banho, recuperar algumas horas de sonho e sair voando para trabalhar, não restou outro remédio que não passar pelo refeitório do hospital e comer algo de consistência duvidosa. Logo teria que lidar com as conseqüências.

Ignorando os protestos de seu estômago pela estranha mistura de frituras que acabara de consumir, a jovem médica seguiu para o vestiário para colocar seu uniforme de trabalho e deixar suas coisas no armário. Enquanto se vestia mecanicamente, com movimentos seguros mas apressados, não se surpreendeu minimamente quando seus pensamentos retornaram aos fatos do dia anterior. Na verdade não tinha podido deixar de pensar neles, nem sequer depois de vagar por toda a noite e dar voltas sem descanso sobre essa dupla revelação que tinha recebido. Ainda estava muito esgotada para poder tirar conclusões claras, e a maior parte de sua fúria inicial tinha se transformado em uma indefinível forma de insegurança e remorso que a fazia sentir vontade de chorar tanto quanto de matar alguém.

Tinha lutado por tanto tempo para ganhar reconhecimento perante seus companheiros e amigos como kunoichi, como médica...como uma igual.

Pelo que parecia todos os seus esforços tinham sido em vão, a julgar pelo respeito que lhe tinha o time 7 hoje em dia. Sentir-se ludibriada e discriminada não era nada agradável, menos ainda quando vem de parte de seus próprios companheiros a quem respeitava e admirava. Ou ao menos assim considerava um certo copy ninja até dia anterior. Era certo que ela também tinha abusado de sua confiança ao invadir sua intimidade, mas só porque ele mesmo a tinha empurrado para isso. Com que finalidade? Sakura só podia imaginar alguma excentricidade sádica ou alguma lição atrasada sobre técnicas de manipulação e submissão que Kakashi tinha esquecido de lhe dar no momento certo.

Com um grunhido de frustração Sakura se sacudiu mentalmente enquanto calçava suas meias. O tema teria que esperar que ela tivesse tempo e uma melhor disposição para analisar o ocorrido e tomar decisões. O que era certo era que seu – já não tão querido – sensei, estava com muitos problemas. Queria sua vingança, não? Vê-la tomar iniciativas? Agora sim ele saberia do que ela era capaz quando se empenhava! Ele, junto com seus companheiros de equipe descarados, porque o fato de eles não saberem de nada (coisa que ainda precisava ser comprovada), não os tornava menos culpados pela situação miserável em que estava.

O som imediato de algumas risadas se aproximando obrigou-a a mudar sua atenção para outgra coisa. Concentrando-se na tarefa de atar os cordões de sua sandália, forçou-se a mudar seu semblante para um mais sociável e menos homicida.

-Oh, boa tarde Sakura-chan!- disseram em coro as duas moças que acabaram de entrar no vestiário, evidentemente divertida com alguma coisa.

- Boa tarde Yuriko, Kimina. O que é tão engraçado?- a kunoichi colocou em prática suas melhores habilidades de atriz para dissimular seu estado de ânimo e integrar-se ao divertido bate papo das jovens aprendizes.

- O doutor Satoshi.- as típicas risadas tolas seguiram-se ao nome do médico mais popular do hospital, entre as moças.- Estou certa de que está flertando com Yuriko.

- Nada disso, só foi amável e segurou a porta para nós dois.

- Mas foi para você que ele sorriu, não negue...

- Bom, talvez um pouco, sim...

O cômodo se encheu de mais frases tolas das emocionadas adolescentes e Sakura não pôde evitar se sentir muito aliviada por ter deixado no passado a fase de hormônios adolescentes, abobada e frívola. Escutar as duas moças enumerarem os atributos físicos do atraente médico como se fosse um artigo de luxo em oferta, fez-lhe sentir também um pouco de pena alheia. Certamente o tipo era um espécime de concurso que teria revolucionado meio hospital com seus olhos verdes e seus modos elegantes, mas Sakura já tinha aprendido da forma mais dura – e graças a Sasuke – que as aparências eram tão profundas como a pele e que não serviam para nada quando sentimentos verdadeiros estavam no meio.

- Oi, Sakura-san já ia me esquecendo, ontem à noite Takuma-san veio buscar você.

_Oh, não!_

Com tudo o que aconteceu tinha esquecido completamente! Tinham marcado de ir juntos à festa de aniversário de um de seus amigos de trabalho, de cujo nome já não se lembrava, mas que mentalmente ela tinha registrado com o chato-número-cinco.

- Ahhhh, certo. E ele deixou algum recado?

- Só que veria você na casa de Masahiro-san.

Bom, pelo menos algo bom tinha advindo da pernoite e da caminhada noturna. Inadvertidamente tinha se poupado de ter que passar algumas horas de horror na casa do tal de Masahiro. Podia parecer um exagero de sua parte, mas todos, absolutamente todos os amigos de Takuma, sem exceção, entravam em duas categorias bem definidas:

Eram uns grudentos sem remédio que flertavam inutilmente com tudo que usava saias.

Eram uns chatos insuportáveis que só falavam de finanças e flertavam inutilmente com tudo que usava saias.

Não havia muita diferença, obviamente.

Como Takuma conseguia sequer suportá-los era algo que Sakura não entenderia nunca. Só podia supor que se tratava de algum tipo de entendimento ritualístico entre machos da mesma espécie. Porque ele – Segundo ela o via – não tinha nada em comum com eles. Ele era um homem decente, trabalhador e carinhoso. Que mais se podia pedir? Desde que começaram a sair juntos, logo depois de se conhecerem casualmente no hospital, a percepção de Sakura a respeito desses ideais românticos que tinha cultivado sobre ter um namorado tinham mudado, desenrolando-se em uma visão mais madura à medida que passava o tempo e a relação passava de casual a exclusiva. Nesse sentido, podia-se dizer que Sasuke representava o seu passado, a menina sentimental e inocente apaixonada por um sonho. Takuma representava a realidade, o agora de uma mulher com os pés no chão.

Claro que as coisas não eram tão simples com lançar uma kunai à três passos do alvo. Como era de se esperar, e do mesmo modo que ela se aborrecia com os amigos de seu noivo, Takuma por sua vez detestava mortalmente Naruto e Sasuke.

Animosidade que era mutua, desde sempre.

A quantidade de problemas que traziam a Sakura evitar que seus aturdidos e zelosos companheiros de equipe esfolarem vivo Takuma apenas por se atrever a olhá-la, se multiplicavam exponencialmente por causa da capacidade verbal deste último.É dizer que Takuma não rodeava ao dizer com desnecessários detalhes o que pensava de seus amigos cada vez tinha a oportunidade de vê-los. E isso apesar do fato de que, ele mesmo, não era um ninja.

Um administrador trabalhando de nove às cinco nos escritórios de arrecadação de impostos da Torre da Hokage dizendo ao Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi e ao último psicótico do Clã Uchiha que eram menos que o cocô do cachorro presa na sola de seus sapatos exclusivos.

Com essa analogia, é claro que nem mesmo Pakkun gostava muito dele. (N/T: eu também não gosto, mas é só a minha opinião ^^)

Ou o cara tinha as bolas no lugar ou estava adiantando os pagamentos de sua vaga no cemitério.

Não quer dizer que, no começo, Sakura não admirasse a coragem de seu noivo de ficar firme e dizer o que pensava – sem censura – a dois dos shinobis mais poderosos de Konoha. Suspiros iam e vinham com cada embate verbal. E os civis costumavam ter tanto medo dos shinobis que se mostrava interessante ver um deles disposto a dar a cara a tapa.

Agora, meses depois, o assunto todo a chateava muito porque era ela quem tentava evitar (com muitos esforços e ameaças), que a dupla de idiotas matassem o seu noivo no primeiro descuido. Depois de quase um ano lidando com a mesma coisa, já estava ficando muito tedioso continuar agüentando esse ridículo costume masculino e puramente hormonal de andar marcando territórios a custa de insultos e brigas, para logo deixar que as mulheres ajeitem o desastre depois que eles passam.

Mas não tinha remédio. Eram homens. E a estupidez era genética, evidentemente.

Agradecendo pelo recado às aprendizes, Sakura saiu do vestiário pronta para começar com sua rotina de trabalho, afastando todas as suas preocupações para um canto de sua mente, ao menos por alguns momentos. Primeiro o turno na emergência, depois a ronda dos internos e finalmente alguma coisa de rotina no departamento de cirurgia antes de voltar para casa.

Não tinha andado muito quando Shizune aproximou-se no corredor assustando-a muito, tão distraída que estava com seus próprios pensamentos.

- Finalmente te encontrei, Sakura-san!

- Shizune-san!

- Eu ia justamente procurar você na emergência, preciso que me faça um grande, grande favor.- o braço direito da Hokage pegou-a por um braço imediatamente e a levou para um canto do corredor. Era evidente que o favor requeria máxima discrição a julgar pelo tom conspirador que marcou suas palavras.

- Genma acaba de chegar de sua missão...

Ah não! Sakura conhecia muito bem o que viria a seguir.

- E já se passaram várias semanas...

Ok. Teria que ouvir dela como foi.

- E você já sabe como é...

Se não dormisse um pouco essa noite ia perder o juízo e pulverizar o hospital de mãos limpas.

- Poderia cobrir meu turno essa noite na Torre Hokage?

Usar o olhar irresistível de cachorrinho sem dono era um golpe baixo, inclusive entre ninjas.

- É terça-feira. Nas terças nunca tem muita papelada...

A quem queria enganar! Não podia dizer não à uma amiga em necessidade. Assim como sempre terminava dormindo e babando em cima da papelada, pelo menos teria uma oportunidade de descansar um pouco no trabalho.

Além do mais, Shizune e Genma mantinham uma relação muito especial.

Uma relação que eles se empenhavam muito para manter como ultra-secreta e informal; mas que na verdade todos os seus amigos e companheiros já conheciam e muito e com detalhes desnecessários. Inclusive apostavam regularmente sobre a data do casamento. Na verdade era fofo vê-los negarem e ocultarem o que era perfeitamente óbvio para todos os demais.

Por isso, com um grande suspiro, Sakura resignou-se de seu destino.

- Certo, certo...Mas não se esqueça que me deve uma.- na verdade lhe devia pelo menos vinte, para não dizer que estava virando uma rotina, mas Sakura achava tão difícil dizer não aos seus amigos, quanto pedir os favores de volta. (N/T: abnegada essa menina, não!)

Você é a melhor Sakura!- um abraço seguiu-se a essa declaração. Realmente a kunoichi preferia ir para a sua casa dormir a ter que ficar de plantão, mas Shizune tinha se transformado em uma espécie de irmã mais velha para ela, sempre ajudando-a em seu desenvolvimento profissional e se preocupando com seus estudos como aprendiz da Hokage. Não podia se negar, e menos ainda se o amor estava no meio.

Shizune por sua vez, estava radiante de felicidade com a resposta de Sakura, quando de repente lembrou-se de coisas não tão prazerosas e mais urgentes para falar do que o tipo de roupa íntima que colocaria essa noite para Genma.

- Oi, Sakura eu não sei se você já sabe, mas estamos em código amarelo.

Droga! O código amarelo não era mais do que a palavra chave entre os empregados para distinguir a ameaça maior a que uma instituição desse calibre podia fazer frente: uma Godaime Hokage raivosa e mal humorada depois de uma noite passada a muito sake. Um dia ruim para Tsunade-hime era um dia mau para todos, e certamente ninguém queria ser a próxima vítima de seu temperamento terrível.

- Bom isso e o fato de a própria Tsunade estar te procurando pessoalmente desde hoje de manhã, não tenho idéia de porque, mas a julgar pela cara dela...- a careta no rosto de Shizune dizia tudo de forma melhor que qualquer adjetivo.

Seu dia não podia ficar melhor, certo? Por acaso isso era um castigo cósmico por espiar as cuecas de seu sensei? (N/T: eu não me importaria nem um pouco em receber um castigo desses se eu pudesse fuçar nas cuecas do Kakashi...e em outras coisinhas dele também..^^)

Sem se importar com as razões por trás de seus momentos ruins, era hora de demonstrar porque Haruno Sakura era uma das kunoichi mais promissoras de sua geração. Ambas as mulheres trocaram um olhar de entendimento. As duas tinham uma missão pelo resto do dia: passar despercebidas era mais uma necessidade do que uma arte ninja no Hospital Geral de Konoha.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra as duas kunoichis deslizaram silenciosamente como duas sombras em direções opostas, sem deixar rastro ou evidência alguma de sua presença.

()*****()

Incompetência.

Estava rodeada da maior in-com-pe-tên-cia.

Como o hospital continuava funcionando perfeitamente quando as enfermeiras rompiam-se em prantos por causa de alguns gritos bem merecidos fugia à sua compreensão. Claro que ela parecia ter esse efeito em muitos de seus subordinados sem necessidade sequer de gritar, mas isso não vinha ao caso. A dor de cabeça pela maldita ressaca perfurava seu cérebro e o fato de ter que se ocupar em lidar com um paciente difícil – empenhado em ir embora antes do tempo e sem pagar – pela incompetência de outros não melhorava em nada o seu ânimo.

Para completar, Haruno Sakura ainda não tinha aparecido em seu escritório apesar de tê-la mandado chamar desde cedo.

E onde,diabos, estava Shizune?

- Parem de chorar! Quero o relatório do ocorrido dentro de uma hora em meu escritório, fui clara?- a ameaça implícita em suas palavras fez com que qualquer sombra de choro nas três enfermeiras que estavam sendo repreendidas se dissipasse mais rápido que álcool em um prato quente.

A Godaime Hokage praguejou, não pela primeira vez na ultima hora, o dia em que se deixou enrolar por Jiraiya e Naruto para voltar a Konoha. Orochimaru agora parecia um paraíso de possibilidades ao lado da montanha de papéis e problemas debaixo dos quais estava condenada a viver o resto de seus dias.

Ser Hokage cansava, e tinha certeza de que ela não era a primeira a dizer isso.

Estava a ponto de sair porta a fora do departamento de enfermaria quando quase imperceptivelmente, algo no fundo de sua visão se moveu.

Com um grito a mulher citada saiu tropeçando de trás de um dos armários, revelando repentinamente sua presença.

- Sim Tsunade-shishou?

Com um olhar a Hokage praticamente a fulminou no lugar.

- Você estava se escondendo de mim?- sua voz era contraditoriamente doce comparada com a expressão furiosa em seu rosto.

- Não, clã-claro que não, Tsunade-shishou.- o tom rígido na resposta de sua aprendiz se mostrou tão natural quando tem um rosto de vinte anos aos cinqüenta e tantos.

- Me siga!

- Sim, Tsunade-shishou.

Tsunade começou a andar rápido em direção à Torre Hokage. Seus passos ressoavam com cada golpe firme de suas sandálias imponentes no piso encerado. Atrás dela, uma Sakura muito contrariada caminhava no mesmo passo, perguntando-se – não pela primeira vez em sua vida – como uma mulher tão bem dotada pela natureza conseguia manter o rebolado usando semelhante sapato com saltos impossíveis.

Era como ver caminhar um equilibrista pela corda bamba. Intimamente, na parte mais obscura que tinha todo ser humano, ela estava permanentemente na expectativa de vê-la cair.

Apesara do longo trajeto do hospital pelas concorridas ruas de Konoha até a torre, chegaram ao destino com muita rapidez e sem conversar com ninguém. Basicamente porque ninguém era suficientemente estúpido para se aproximarem em situação semelhante. O código amarelo era tão respeitado como o próprio código shinobi.

- Feche a porta e sente-se.

- Sim, Tsunade-shishou.

Uma vez dentro do escritório de sua mentora, Sakura encheu-se de apreensão. Algo estava para acontecer, e considerando a porcaria de período que estava tendo desde o dia anterior, nada de bom poderia vir dessa conversa.

Apesar de o incômodo silêncio parecer se estender entre ambas, Sakura se conteve em fazer perguntas. Permanecer fora de seu caminho e falar o menos possível eram os dois princípios chave de sobrevivência sob o código amarelo. No primeiro já tinha falhado, só lhe restava o segundo para sair ilesa.

Tsunade por sua vez, sentou-se em frente a ela e lhe dedicou um olhar firme e cuidadoso. Sua aprendiz teve um desenvolvimento muito rápido, destacando-se em seguida com uma das melhores em sua geração. Já não era uma menina, nem física nem mentalmente, mesmo que ainda lhe faltasse a maturidade dos anos e a experiência.

Sem dúvida sua competência era tão variada e completa que Tsunade não tinha dúvidas de que ela mesma seria superada com esse crescimento nos próximos anos. Tudo isso a fazia se sentir mais orgulhosa do que já tinha se sentido na vida. Também a fazia sentir-se ridiculamente velha, quase como se fosse uma vovozinha sentimental e fora de moda.

Envelhecer também incomodava muito.

Definitivamente, era um fato que Haruno Sakura podei chegar tão longe quanto ela quisesse em sua carreira. Por isso Tsunade não podia colocar em palavras a enorme frustração que sentia ao ver que sal jovem promessa, na verdade, não queria chegar a parta alguma.

- Vou direto ao ponto, Sakura.- o golpe de suas mãos sobre a mesa deu ênfase à suas palavras, estremecendo perigosamente uma pilha de papel, por si mesma, já com equilíbrio precário.

- Surgiu uma nova oportunidade para ir à Suna como parte de nossa aliança para intercâmbio de recursos.

Falou isso com tanta rapidez e veemência que deixou Sakura paralisada e sem mover um só músculo.

- Nesse caso eles precisam de apoio médico e treinamento na área de traumatologia em virtude do recente terremoto que sofreram.- Tsunade continuou falando, analisando detalhadamente o efeito de cada uma de suas palavras sobre o ânimo de sua jovem aprendiz, que parecia a ponto de se dissolver na cadeira.- Em troca dessa ajuda eles compartilhariam seus últimos avanços na área de neurocirurgia. E você sabe bem dos avanços deles nesse departamento em comparação com os nossos.

Isso era certo. Konoha era sem dúvidas a líder em cirurgia traumatológica, ortopedia, reconstrução de órgãos, transplantes, toxicologia e até mesmo em cirurgia estética. Mas quanto ao trabalho com o cérebro e o sistema nervoso, a área de atuação da aldeia se limitava a como penetrar a mente e extrair informações...Ou destruí-las. Sobre como curar, era pouco o que se podia fazer em casos de trauma cerebral ou de medula espinhal.

Debaixo do olhar intenso de sua shishou, Sakura se sentiu totalmente miserável. Porque ela sabia sem sombra de dúvidas quais seriam suas palavras seguintes

- E eu gostaria de dizer, Sakura, que te considero como a mais qualificada para ser enviada.

Com semelhante bajulação, vinha de ninguém menos do que a Godaime, deveria fazê-la se sentir incrivelmente orgulhosa por suas habilidades profissionais, e feliz por ser considerada como a mais qualificada para essa oportunidade, mas na verdade a fazia sentir vontade de gritar de frustração e vergonha.

Porque essa não era a primeira vez que sua shishou tinha lhe oferecido algo desse porte, e porque esta também não seria a primeira vez que ela se veria obrigada a recusar sua proposta.

- Bem...

Tsunade parou seu discurso para dar oportunidade a pequena kunoichi de falar, consciente de que, pela expressão em seu rosto e as mãos tremendo em seu colo, sua resposta não seria positiva, de novo.

- O treinamento durará um ano, período no qual estará de licença condicionada. Nesse tempo você completaria todos os créditos que te faltam para se graduar como médica cirurgiã, muito antes do que se ficasse exercendo a atividade aqui no hospital. Alem disso você voltaria exatamente à tempo para prestar o exame e subir para o posto de Jounin.

- Shishou, eu não...- compreensivelmente as palavras se negaram a sair, e Tsunade tampouco estava com humor para escutar seus lamentos de sempre, por isso endureceu seu tom de voz e seu coração diante do doloroso conflito evidente no olhar desesperado de sua aprendiz.

- Você já recusou – e contra a minha vontade – a oportunidade de treinar em Taki. Espero que não esteja pensando em fazer o mesmo de novo...

- Eu realmente adoraria ir, shishou, mas...

De um salto a Hokage estava de pé me frente à Sakura com a expressão de quem está a ponto de assassinar alguém a socos por sua extrema estupidez.

- Está na hora de decidir se vai levar à sério sua carreira de kunoichi ou não, Sakura! Como minha aprendiz você tem que ter ambição ou não passará de uma chunnin mediana.

- Não é que não seja sério...Eu realmente quero me superar...- a ansiedade em sua voz e a expressão desesperada de seu rosto não conseguiram abrandar em nada o semblante cheio de fúria de Tsunade.

- O que acontece Shishou, é que...

- Eu já conheço suas razões e francamente, não tenho tempo nem paciência para suas desculpas. Se quiser continuar sacrificando sua carreira sem razão, isso é problema seu.

Sakura ficou muda e paralisada com o desdém que emanava aos montes da voz da Hokage. Um calafrio passou por suas costas e seguiu por todo o seu corpo passando uma sensação desagradável de estar cometendo o pior erro de sua vida. O desespero para encontrar uma forma de corrigir, de solucionar uma situação impossível para ela assaltou-a com força.

Porque, de todas as coisas, a kunoichi não suportaria que Tsunada-shishou a menosprezasse também e se unisse ao recente (e crescente) grupo de seus acusadores. Porque se alguém mais a tratasse como o capacho da entrada da aldeia, Sakura estava certa de que enlouqueceria definitivamente.

Uma Hokage vermelha virou-se em seus sapatos para voltar ao seu posto e Sakura reagiu colocando-se de pé como se tivesse uma mola pregada no traseiro. Queria se explicar, fazê-la entender, mas na verdade nem ela mesma entendia bem o que diabos se passava com a sua vida para que as coisas não avançassem e só retrocedessem. Assim ficou paralisada, balbuciando estupidamente sob o olhar entediado de sua mentora.

- Você tem uma semana para decidir, em dez dias enviarei o estagiário.

Só faltava a água e Sakura estaria feliz nadando feliz em um aquário.

- O que você está esperando! Vai de uma vez!

- Sim, shishou.

- E que alguém ache a Shizune!

()***********()

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Sakura ainda podia escutar a quantidade de impropérios que saíram da boca de sua shishou depois de sua saída. Se ontem tinha se sentido mal por tudo o que aconteceu com o seu sensei, agora estava definitiva e totalmente deprimida.

Conseguir uma oportunidade como essa era algo pelo qualquer um de seus colegas mataria de bom grado e a ela tinha sido oferecido em uma bandeja de prata e teria que recusar. Para completar, a neurocirurgia era uma área em que ela queria se especializar.

Mas o assunto todo estava definitivamente fora de seu alcance. Porque Tsunade não entendia isso?

Ficar fora por um ano era algo impensável.

Não podia deixar sua família de novo. Ainda que as coisas já não fossem como antes, sua mãe estava ali e precisava dela. Estava fazendo muitos sacrifícios, sim, mas eram necessários...Eram justificados.

Se ao menos tivesse uma saída, uma alternativa...

"_...busacr a saída de uma situação que te incomoda..."_

- Cala a boca, você não sabe de nada!

O grito fez com que todos ao seu redor se virasse para olhá-la e Sakura percebeu que estava vociferando como uma possessa no meio dos concorridos corredores da Torre Hokage. Apressando o passo de volta ao hospital, queria fazer com que a terra a tragasse pelo caminho, mas esse era um jutsu que a exasperante voz que acabava de soar em sua cabeça nunca teve a cortesia de lhe ensinar.

Sua vida era, oficialmente, uma merda e não podia evitar a imagem mental de um sorridente sensei como sendo a causa de seu atual momento de miséria.

- De alguma forma, tudo isso tem que ser sua culpa...- sussurrou para si mesma, convencida de que seria razoável matar o copy ninja na manhã seguinte durante o treinamento de quarta-feira. Algumas kunais mal apontadas aconteciam com qualquer um, depois de tudo.

A Hokage dava voltas por seu escritório em sua melhor imitação de uma leoa enjaulada, desesperada para sair e defender um de seus filhotes.

Sua dor de cabeça pulsante só tinha se intensificado depois da conversa com Sakura. Ver a expressão em seu rosto de culpa e remorso quando lhe falou da oportunidade de continuar avançando em sua carreira a fez sentir mais doente do que todas as ressacas de sua vida juntas. A garota estava detendo a si mesma e o pior, o fazia por decisão própria e consciente. Quantidade nenhuma de palavras ou ameaças tinham resolvido o problema. Sakura estava freando sua vida por causa de seus próprios arrependimentos, aceitando culpas alheias e próprias como uma cruz que tinha que carregar para se redimir.

Não era preciso dizer que tudo isso deixava Tsunade muito mais irritada que os padrões normais registrados no infame código amarelo.

- Que diabos! Você disse que cuidaria disso já faz mais de seis meses e eu não vi nenhum progresso.

No escritório de Tsunade não havia ninguém além dela mesma. Na janela, ao contrário, havia um shinobi recostado confortavelmente contra o marco, sua postura segura e relaxada fazia parecer que era a coisa mais natural do mundo ele estar ali, a dez metros de altura lendo pornografia.

- Ah, mas os resultados levam tempo.

- Tempo que já não temos!... Se isso tudo não der resultados, Kakashi...- a ameaça em suas palavras estava mais que clara. O inferno ia cair sobre si se Sakura não mudasse de opinião. E logo!

- As coisas já estão se movendo Hokage-sama. Em uma semana Sakura estará a caminho de Suna, sem arrependimentos. Você tem minha palavra.

Tsunade olhou-o de soslaio. Ela confiava plenamente no excêntrico shinobi aboletado em sua janela; mas também conhecia perfeitamente que seus métodos para abordar as missões não eram sempre os mais ortodoxos.

Ele se utilizava das estratégias mais retorcidas e esquisitas que sua mente pudesse inventar para chegar ao mesmo ponto que outro shinobi tentaria se aproximar por uma rota mais direta e óbvia, ainda que provavelmente, não tão efetiva. Assim não tinha mais jeito que não confiar na famosa mente retorcida do copy ninja.

Assim como Tsunade sabia que Sakura se encontrava muito além de soluções simples ou que se ela impusesse sua vontade como Hokage obrigando-a a ir, só agravaria as coisas.

Finalmente parou sua caminhada e olhou-o abertamente, pesando suas palavras com cuidado.

- Você está seguro disso?

- Eu não diria nada se não estivesse convencido, Hokage-sama.

- Mas tenha certeza de que isso acontecerá, ou na próxima semana eu servirei purê de copy ninja no refeitório do hospital...

- Seria uma melhora no menu, sem dúvidas.

- O que você disse?- Tsunade voltou-se, pronta para golpeá-lo direto até o dia seguinte, mas já não tinha nenhum vestígio do shinobi em sua janela.

- Malditos pirralhos que já não tem respeito por nada...

Sentando-se pesadamente atrás de sua escrivaninha a Hokage sentiu desejo de colocar fogo em toda a papelada que tinha pendente.

- E onde diabos se meteu a Shizune?

N/T: Ola pessoas! *se escondendo das pedras que são jogadas*. Depois de muuuuuuuuuito tempo (e bota tempo nisso) eu finalmente consegui terminar o terceiro capitulo! Nem acredito! Estou quase orgulhosa de mim!

Sei que deixei muitos esperando, mas monografia não é algo nada fácil...Pra falar a verdade, é bem mais difícil do que eu podia imaginar...E com o depósito marcado para o dia 03 de novembro, o tempo está cada vez mais escasso...Então peço desculpas a todos que esperaram e que, provavelmente, vão continuar esperando um bocado pelo próximo capitulo, que, eu acredito, só consiga terminar de traduzir depois que terminar a monografia...

Aviso a quem estiver interessado...Se cometerem a mesma loucura que eu de fazer Direito...Comecem a escrever a monografia o quanto antes conseguirem...Ou vão ficar sem vida durante o 9º período, como eu!

Agora, agradeço muuuuito à _Hatake Pan_ e _Camila D. Gemini_ por comentarem e fazerem esta pobre tradutora feliz... E a todos os outros que leram mas não comentaram..

Ja ne!


	4. Como se Respondem Algumas Dúvidas

**Capitulo 4 Como se respondem algumas dúvidas**

Quando a décima segunda kunai passou a milímetros de um ponto vital de seu corpo, Kakashi começou a suspeitar que, talvez, a incrível pontaria exibida até o momento pela única kunoichi em sua equipe pudesse ser intencional e não produto de uma repentina involução de suas habilidades.

Com um suspiro desgastado o copy ninja levantou-se de seu confortável posto de leitura debaixo da sombra de uma árvore e se aproximou de seus discípulos. Icha Icha Táticas aparentemente teria que esperar ou alguém sairia ferido invariavelmente. E não seria ele com certeza. As caras de preocupação de Sasuke e Naruto refletiam o claro desconcerto (e medo), ante a onda de violência mal contida que se desprendia da pequena kunoichi com quem treinavam.

A manhã já tinha avançado bastante e como de costume estavam treinando em seu campo favorito, perto da pedra memorial. Depois do aquecimento inicial e da prática de algumas rotinas básicas, Kakashi tinha ordenado ao time 7 que começasse com o clássico jogo de tiro ao alvo. Quem pegasse a vez como "alvo" entrava em um circulo de aproximadamente dez metros de diâmetro do qual não podia sair. Sua missão era a de proteger um pequeno alvo de madeira que estava preso em suas costas, enquanto os outros dois revezavam-se para tentar marcá-lo, quebrá-lo ou destruí-lo – tentando não matar seu companheiro no processo, é claro. Cada atacante tinha cinco minutos para alcançar o objetivo ou passava a ser o novo alvo.

E não era nada fácil proteger algo que estava em suas costas, fora de suas vistas e alcance, a julgar pelos inúmeros protestos que Naruto deixava escapar a cada vez que o acertavam – o que era bastante freqüente considerando que Sasuke já tinha rebatizado o jogo de _"tiro ao dobe"._

Apesar da simplicidade da idéia, isso era muito mais do que um exercício para aperfeiçoar as habilidades defensivas de um ninja em circunstâncias adversas. A estratégia de equipe e a liderança também estava em jogo, pois quem atacava exercia a função de capitão de seu outro companheiro, a quem podia pedir apoio organizando uma estratégia ofensiva contra o defensor do alvo. No final, quem terminava com menos vitórias pagava o almoço dos demais e o ganhador tinha o direito de escolher o lugar.

Este era um jogo que Kakashi costuma usar de vez em quando, especialmente em dias tão quentes como aquele, quando sentia mais vontade de ler do que treinar os moleques. Mas sua paixão pela leitura erótica teria que esperar em favor de preservar a pele de seus, não tão inocentes, pupilos.

- Ei, ei, já é o suficiente garotos!

Todos pararam imediatamente; todos com exceção de Sakura e uma kunai acidentalmente apontada para a cabeça.

Sua cabeça!

Movendo ligeiramente o pescoço para discretamente se esquivar, Kakashi decidiu não comentar nada sobre a última tentativa de arrancar-lhe o cérebro. Mas não fez a mesma coisa o boca grande e hiperativo ninja de sua equipe, que tinha, sem dúvidas, um desejo subconsciente de morrer jovem e dolorosamente nas mãos de sua companheira.

- Hmm, você está _"naqueles dias"_, Sakura-chan?

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

- Oi, oi,é a verdade...Você tem lançado kunais para todos os lados, não é mesmo, Sasuke?

- Hm.

Sasuke como sempre tão eloqüente. Ainda que por trás dessa aparente indiferença Kakashi estivesse certo de que ele já sabia com certeza que a pontaria de Sakura era um ato consciente e intencionado com efeito de uma – não tão sutil – ameaça de morte contra sua pessoa. Ainda que pelo menos no momento, a intenção assassina tivesse um novo objetivo.

- Por...Por que fez e-essa cara, Sa-ku-ra-chan?

Avançando com passos curtos mas decididos, o famoso temperamento dos Haruno era perfeitamente visível para todo aquele interessado em ver uma mulher converter-se em um pequeno ogro, de olhos verdes venenosos e flamejantes cabelos rosa. Colocando as mãos em Naruto, Sakura começou a sacudi-lo com sua força sobre-humana como se o portador da kyuubi fosse apenas um boneco de trapos costurado entre suas garras.

- NA-RU-TO VO-CÊ É UM...!

Era impressionante como com cada sílaba pronunciada o rosto de Naruto ficava mais e mais branco ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos de Sakura se injetavam com tanto sangue que o Sharingan parecia pálido em comparação.

- Já é o suficiente, Naruto, Sakura, o exercício acabou!- seu tom de voz os fez parar em seguida, treinados como estavam a obedecer as ordens do líder da equipe; mesmo quando não gostavam disso, a julgar pelos murmúrios maliciosos que saíram da kunoichi.

Naruto, ao contrário, suspirou com evidente alivio por ser salvo justo antes de receber uma nova lição de modos, cortesia dos punhos de Sakura. Tão logo o deixou ir, o ninja se arrastou para onde estava Sasuke, ficando de pé atrás dele com a intenção de colocar alguma coisa sólida entre si mesmo e a intenção assassina que ainda permanecia nela.

Kakashi contemplou a cena recorrente na interação da equipe com um sorriso interno. A lerdeza de seus garotos sempre o divertia muito.

- Prestem atenção: vamos treinar em pares, taijutsu, durante uma hora...Isso é _sem armas – sem chakra_, certo?

Todos assentiram com maior ou menor grau de entusiasmo, mas todos muito conscientes da conveniência de tirar todos os objetos pontiagudos das mãos de Sakura, pelo menos por alguns momentos.

- E isso será tudo por hoje, depois podem ir.

Essa noticia foi melhor recebida. A temperatura estava subindo rapidamente, em outras formas além da climática, na verdade. Havia tanta tensão no ar que era um milagre que não tivessem entrado em combustão espontânea apenas por permanecer mais de 10 segundos no raio de alcance de Sakura. Rapidamente, Kakashi contemplou a remota possibilidade de que tivesse ido longe demais em seus planos para irritar a kunoichi.

_Não! Impossível._

Era muito raro o dia em que o copy ninja se equivocava, e ainda que estivesse mal, o que ele mesmo admitia, seus cálculos eram praticamente infalíveis e nesse caso, iam levar a um só resultado: Sakura ia viajar, em uma semana e voluntariamente, para Suna.

- Bom, o que estão esperando? Sasuke, Naruto, tratem de não destruir nada irreparável ou valioso dessa vez.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça como único gesto indicando que tinham ouvido as últimas instruções. Os olhos de Naruto se iluminaram, como se tivessem acabado de oferecer-lhe seu prato de ramén favorito. E na verdade, era em rámen no que estava pensando.

- AH-HAHAHA! Sakura-chan, Sakura-cahn, não se esqueça de hoje você perdeu o jogo, assim vai ter que nos convidar para comer.

Kakashi quase podia contar, uma por uma, as veias que estufavam no rosto de Sakura a cada palavra do loiro. Era perfeitamente evidente que Uzumaki Naruto tinha a memória de curto prazo completamente atrofiada, ou que primeiro pensava no estômago, se é que realmente pensava em alguma coisa.

Dessa vez foi Sasuke quem interveio. Mesmo que só para não ficar sem companheiro de práticas, diria de tudo.

- Vamos logo, dobe.

Pegando-o pelo braço arrastou-o literalmente em direção ao campo de treinamento ao lado, fazendo-se de surdo aos seus protestos e colocando a maior distância fisicamente possível entre a Kunoichi e seu melhor amigo.

Isso deixou um Kakashi divertido e uma Sakura furiosa sozinhos, no meio da clareira.

- AH, parece que seremos eu e você hoje dessa vez, Sakura.

Felizmente para o copy ninja, a citada ninja não tinha um Sharingan para tornar reais as intenções de seus cintilantes olhos verdes.

- VOCÊ E EU! HÁ!...Acho que prefiro entrar com os ratos no esgoto...

- ...

- Ah, espera, deixa eu adivinhar...Não vamos treinar porque você acaba de se lembrar que esqueceu de sair para passear com seus Niken essa manhã e precisa que eu faça por você, não? Talvez queira que eu também lhes de comer, ou talvez um banho? Talvez Pakkun e eu possamos dividir o xampu...

O copy ninja virou a cabeça de lado como se estivesse falando com ele em outro idioma. Ah, talvez tivesse ido longe demais afinal. Apesar do seu caráter temperamental, e do tempo que já a conhecia, nunca a tinha visto nesse estado antes, caminhando de um lado para o outro possessa e falando para si mesma sem a intenção verdadeira de falar com os outros.

Porque mais que furiosa, era evidente que Sakura estava frustrada e totalmente desesperada. Quase a ponto de explodir. O que, no fundo, era o que ele queria fazer. E as conseqüências disso – bom, era melhor não pensar nelas.

Kakashi levantou ambas as mãos em um gesto de paz que pretendia interromper seu discurso e aplacar um pouco sua jovem pupila. Mas antes de poder pronunciar uma só palavra a jovem cortou-o de novo.

- Não comece – minha vida já é uma merda sem a necessidade de que você faça eu me sentir pior com outro de seus enigmas.- disse em um tom que tentava ser ferino, mas que fracassava completamente em afetar-lhe.- assim não me faça mais favores.

- Ahhhh...Por acaso está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Sim, você acontece!...Não posso acreditar que você vai fingir que nada aconteceu.- a jovem cruzou os braços, esperando uma resposta do outro.

- ...

- Viu só! Não tem nada pra dizer. Eu sabia! Você e Tsunade-shishou querem me ver louca...

Kakashi pensou então na melhor estratégia para amenizar seu temperamento e atravessar suas defesas. No caso de uma garota completamente sentimental como ela, tudo era questão de saber apertar os botões certos.

- Se você não me disser o que está acontecendo eu não posso te ajudar.

- O que te faz pensar que quero sua ajuda?- a jovem levantou uma das sobrancelhas para enfatizar o desafio em suas palavras.

- Somos companheiros de equipe, Sakura, você terá a minha ajuda querendo ou não.

O silêncio que se seguiu às suas palavras foi tão eloqüente quanto a forma com que a jovem virou a cabeça para não ver-lhe os olhos. Era evidente que tinha tocado um nervo. Essa era, depois de tudo, a essência do time 7. Só tinha que pensar em Sasuke e tudo o que tinham passado juntos para resgatar-lhe, ainda que contra a sua vontade, para saber que em suas palavras não haviam promessas vazias. Ainda assim seria preciso muito mais que o trabalho de uma equipe indestrutível, para ultrapassar a couraça de ressentimento que cobria a kunoichi no momento.

Depois de alguns segundos Sakura voltou a falar, desta vez com um tom de voz mais normal, ainda que fosse fácil adivinhar que continuava irritada.

- Por que devo confiar em você depois de saber que vem me usando?

- Usando? Eu não isso...- o copy ninja coçou o queixo, buscando um sinônimo apropriado e menos ofensivo. Não encontrou nenhum.

- Por favor, não venha me dizer agora que suas intenções eram nobres.

- Vamos Sakura, não tem fé em sua equipe?

- Fé? Depois do que você me fez está pedindo muito.- a jovem se virou parcialmente, disposta a ignorar o shinobi causador de suas desgraças.

- Você também não é completamente inocente, pelo que me lembro...- a vergonha de ter sido pega fuçando em seu closet manifestou-se em suas bochechas rosadas e uma indignação mais do que a necessária em sua voz.

- Só porque você me empurrou a isso. Você mesmo disse!

O copy ninja soltou um suspiro. Tinha que ficar sério ou não chegariam a lugar nenhum.

- A única coisa que eu peço é que me diga o que realmente está acontecendo com você. Sei que não está assim só por causa do que aconteceu conosco anteontem, certo?

A duvida cruzou os olhos de Sakura e Kakashi comemorou a vitória mentalmente. Sentando-se sobre a grama com as pernas esticadas confortavelmente, preparou-se para colocar em posição a próxima armadilha e assim pegar a sua vítima. Com um leve movimento de sua mão convidou-a a sentar-se com ele no chão.

Ela vacilou por alguns segundos mas finalmente cedeu, sentando-se de frente para ele; as pernas dobradas e seus braços abraçando ambas as pernas. Diante de um silêncio que parecia prolongar-se mais que o necessário, Kakashi decidiu que era melhor continuar incentivando-a.

- E então?

- Você não entenderia...- agora sua voz era apenas um sussurro e a fúria em seus olhos tinha se apagado quase por completo.

- Por que não me explica e então vamos decidir.

- É!- a expressão descrente em seu rosto deixava claro que a oferta parecia uma piada. Para ele também, mas ela não tinha que saber disso.

- Você _tem_ que confiar em alguém, Sakura.- a seriedade em suas palavras deu-lhe uma pausa.

- Está falando sério?

Inclinando-se um pouco mais para perto dela, o copy ninja afirmou com a cabeça seu desejo de escutá-la, ao que ela reagiu com total desconfiança.

- Está realmente me pedindo para que confie a você meus problemas pessoais!- uma mescla impossível de incredulidade e indignação se apoderou de suas feições.

- Sim.

- Então me explique o que foi aquilo de:_ meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, não tenho intenção de dizer-lhes do que eu gosto ou não; já sobre meus sonhos...Tenho alguns hobbies..._

O copy ninja relembrou aquela manhã com clareza, quando se apresentou para um novo grupo de moleques genins prontos para serem humilhados, embalados e voltando para casa com o rabo entre as pernas. Ah, nada como os velhos tempos! Não admitiria jamais, mas ao conhecer Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura nesse dia, imediatamente lembrou-se de sua própria equipe e desejou, pela primeira vez em sua curta carreira como sensei, que alguém passasse em sua prova. Talvez por isso, tenha sido especialmente duro com eles, mas que com qualquer outra aspirante equipe.

- Então eu não os conhecia.- começou a se desculpar.- bem que podiam ser um moleques a ponto de serem reprovados.

- E agora?- Sakura olhou-o de forma desafiante.- A verdade não é muito diferente do que nos disse essa manhã, sensei.

- Ah, mas isso não se trata de mim e sim de você, Sakura.

Como de costume Kakashi aplicou a velha estratégia de sair pela tangente; ainda que o silêncio e a cara de tédio que demonstrou a kunoichi como resposta mostraram logo que suas evasivas não estava funcionando muito bem desta vez.

- Você precisa falar, Sakura, e eu tenho tempo para escutar.

- Não sei o que eu vou ganhar contando alguma coisa pra você...

A presa finalmente tinha mordido a isca. Era hora de subir as apostas.

- Eu te proponho um trato mais justo então: durante uma semana, para cada segredo ou problema que você me contar, eu te responderei uma pergunta.

Sakura voltou-se tão rápido para olhá-lo que seu pescoço estalou literalmente com o movimento. Isso ia se mostrar mais fácil do que tirar doce da boca de criança. Kakashi usou então sua voz mais paternal e de fingida inocência que conseguiu imitar.

- Suponho que você terá algumas perguntas para mim, não?

Não era preciso ser adivinho para saber que a imagem da caixa e seu conteúdo fez-se presente na mente de Sakura com total clareza, e junto com ela, toda a curiosidade que seus segredos lhe provocavam. Kakashi quase podia jurar que estava a ponto de vê-la salivar em antecipação diante da idéia de arrancar-lhe a informação.

- Vai responder às minhas perguntas?

A jovem olhou-o com os olhos tão abertos quanto lhe era fisicamente possível, sua voz embargada com a emoção mal disfarçada de quem está para receber uma muito, muito esperada recompensa por seus esforços. Para Sakura essa oferta quase equivalia a ver o rosto do shinobi mais reservado e recluso de toda a aldeia da folha.

Sua resposta foi simples mas categórica.

- Sim.

- Sem evasivas.

- Aa.

- Todas?

Agora Kakashi sabia que estava jogando fora sua tranqüilidade nesse momento.

- Todas as que te interessarem.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Bom se te interessa tanto saber os detalhes da primeira vez em que fui à um prostíbulo com Jiraiya-sama aos treze anos, suponho que eu possa te contar...

- YAAAAA!- Sakura gritou, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos.- Já entendi o que quer dizer.

O copy ninja estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha com sua reação. Era tão fácil perturbá-la e envergonhá-la que, na verdade, estava começando a desfrutar desse assunto mais do que podia considerar _adequado._

Claro que Kakashi estava bem longe do conceito de ninja convencional existente, e no havia um só fio de cabelo _adequado_ em sua cabeça.

- Acho justo que nós dois decidamos até que ponto é conveniente compartilhar os detalhes mais...- fez um gesto vago com a mão.- pessoais, não acha?

- Certo, me parece justo.- Sakura assentiu decidida, recuperando-se de sua agitação anterior diante da idéia da troca.- E o que fazemos agora?

- Pois comece a falar.

Sakura buscou uma grande quantidade de ar como preparação, mas expirou rapidamente quando as palavras não saíram de sua boca meio aberta. Seu incômodo era óbvio. Especialmente considerando que, qualquer coisa que decidisse contar levaria a temas mais pessoais do que os que normalmente consideraria discutir com ele.

Assim, o silêncio foi se prolongando por vários minutos, com uma Sakura distraída pela tarefa de arrancar a grama ao lado de suas sandálias, desmanchando em tiras cada uma das folhas; completamente absorta como se a vida fosse aquilo.

Kakashi só podia esperar pacientemente e sem grandes expectativas. Estava consciente de que não seria fácil ganhar sua confiança de novo, e menos ainda em uma categoria de confidente muito mais apropriada para as amigas de sua idade.

Dar-lhe apoio moral ou um ombro para chorar, era algo que sempre tinha feito sem problemas. Escutar as inquietações imaturas de uma garota recém saída da adolescência, ia ser um desafio do qual esperava sair mais ou menos ileso.

A semente da dúvida já estava plantada. Agora ele só devia escutá-la. Quão difícil podia ser?

Ontem Tsunade-shishou me ofereceu a possibilidade de fazer um estágio em Suna.- Sakura começou repentinamente, como se alguém a tivesse espetado com uma kunai. E foi direto ao centro do problema, mantendo a confissão em um nível profissional.- Me deu uma semana para decidir, mas a verdade é que...Eu já tomei a decisão e sei que não é a que ela quer escutar.

Kakashi assentiu silenciosamente, sabendo que essa _decisão_ era o que tinha deixado uma Hokage incrivelmente maternal, à beira do alcoolismo.

- Eu acho que o meu lugar é aqui em Konoha, perto da minha família e dos meus amigos. Sei que posso continuar meus estudos no hospital sem qualquer problema, ainda que eu leve mais tempo para me graduar. Não é necessário que eu saia da aldeia para poder ser uma boa médica!-

A leve nota de insegurança em sua voz e a forma com que evitava olhá-lo diretamente no rosto, eram mais eloqüentes que suas palavras, e muito mais sinceras.

- claro que é uma lástima pela especialização em neurologia que me interessa muito, mas suponho que mais para frente terei tempo para viajar e continuar estudando. Agora sinto que não é o momento, que não tenho pressa, sabe sensei?

Ah, é claro que sabia do que ela estava falando, pensou Kakashi enquanto assentia novamente. Ele conhecia muito bem tudo que podia colocar medo no coração humano.

- Ademais.- terminou com um sorriso tão artificial e desgostoso que revirou-lhe o estômago do corajoso copy ninja.- quem vai cuidar para que Naruto e Sasuke não se matem? Sempre tenho que remendá-los quando brigam...

Então um riso igualmente apático fez-se ouvir como introdução da frase mais falsa que Kakashi já tinha ouvido desde que Sarutobi Asuma havia jurado que pararia de fumar.

- A verdade é que não quero ir para Suna.

A verdade era que Kakashi queria arrastá-la até lá e assunto encerrado. Mas isso definitivamente não ia ajudar muito, sem contar que Sakura provavelmente lhe arrancaria um braço antes que conseguisse sequer tirá-la da aldeia.

Alguns segundos e um olhar cheio de expectativa informaram-no que era a hora de dizer algo um pouco inteligente, e não o que realmente pensava de sua _decisão._

- Se já está certa disso...

- Eu estou!- o grito fervoroso foi mais uma tentativa de convencer a si mesma do que a ele, evidentemente.

- Mas não te fará mal algum deixar a possibilidade em aberto, em especial se não tem que dar a resposta antes de uma semana.

- Suponho que posso pensar...

Sakura simplesmente encolheu os ombros, abanando as mãos numa tentativa de dissolver a ansiedade que marcava todos os seus gestos. Kakashi preferiu não dizer nada, sabendo que ainda não era o momento de intervir diretamente no assunto.

E quando ficou evidente para Sakura que o copy ninja não tinha mais nada para dizer, seu semblante mudou para um muito mais animado.

- Bom, agora é minha vez, não?

Havia um brilho quase fanático no rosto de Sakura, e Kakashi perguntou-se novamente se não tinha ido longe demais, desta vez em sua oferta. Era tarde demais para recuar, em especial quando este era o melhor caminho a seguir para conseguir o que queria. A missão requeria sacrifícios e ele estava disposto a ceder um algumas de suas manias pelo bem de um companheiro de equipe.

Com o gesto habitual de enrolar incansavelmente mechas rosa em seus dedos, a Kunoichi estava completamente absorta em seus pensamentos. Pelo que parecia estava considerando com exagerado cuidado com qual pergunta iria atacá-lo primeiro.

Mas à medida que avaliava as possibilidades para seu interrogatório, pouco a pouco a intensidade em seu rosto foi diminuindo, junto com a animação anterior. Algo a estava incomodando e Kakashi tinha certeza de sabia o que era.

- Por que... Por que você vem me usando?

Estavam de volta ao ponto de partida. Kakashi fechou se olho e começou a tirar o haiate com calma, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo prateado e desordenado, para então esfregar com a palma da mão o olho portador do sharingan até então oculto. O tempo todo podia sentir o olhar intenso de uma Sakura que ia se agarrar a cada uma de suas palavras. Assim teria que lhe dizer a verdade.

Ou uma parte dela, pelo menos.

Olhando-a fixamente com ambos os olhos, o copy ninja preparou-se para usar a vantagem do sharingan e registrar cada uma de suas reações para uma análise posterior.

- Porque _você_ me permite.

O rosto feminino e juvenil passou da confusão para a incredulidade e depois para o ressentimento em menos de um segundo. Então mostrou-se perfeitamente óbvio que a kunoichi estava fazendo um esforço consciente para conter seu péssimo temperamento, se os nós brancos dos seus dedos fechados em punhos eram um indicativo. Por isso, antes que pudesse explodir e bombardeá-lo com as mil perguntas e recriminações que já estavam a ponto de sair de sua boca, Kakashi continuou:

- E para entender isso, primeiro existem coisas que você deve redescobrir sobre si mesma, Sakura, e que ninguém mais pode explicar-lhe verdadeiramente, se não você.

Sacudindo a cabeça em negativa, a jovem ninja baixou o olhar, evidentemente decepcionada com a resposta crítica de seu sensei.

- Não estou sendo evasivo, Sakura. Em uma sema você pode voltar a me perguntar a mesma coisa se não tiver compreendido e eu prometo que te darei explicações até que se de por satisfeita...

A jovem olhava-o com toda a atenção, tentando encontrar onde estava a armadilha que, sabia por experiência própria, o copy ninja estava armando. Agora, ele seria um péssimo sensei se seus discípulos não soubessem como neutralizá-lo – ao menos de certa forma.

No caso de Sakura, ter aceitado fazer um trato com ele, já a tinha levando muito além de qualquer salvação possível.

- Ainda que nessa hora – continuou.- espero que seja você mesma quem responda essa pergunta.

- Pois posso te responder agora mesmo, sensei: a verdade é que você é um mentiroso incurável que não tem vergonha em se aproveitar de mim para seu pervertido desfrute machista, e só quer mais tempo para inventar a justificativa perfeita.

- Hmm... E não é a primeira vez que escuto isso palavra por palavra, sabia?- pelo menos ninguém podia acusá-lo de não ser consistente com seus hábitos.

- O que eu sempre quis saber é de onde você tira as idéias para suas desculpas. É inspiração de momento ou vem de brinde no Icha Icha?

- Ah! Eu te diria com prazer, mas acho que devemos colocar algumas _regras_ agora se vamos fazer isso direito.

- _Regras?_- Sakura pestanejou desconcertada.

- Você me conta _um_ segredo e eu respondo _uma_ pergunta.

- O QUE? Mas eu tenho muitas perguntas!

- Espero que tenha muitos segredos então.

- Isso não é justo!- disse fazendo um bico mais apropriado para uma menina do que para uma kunoichi de sua idade. E Kakashi achou-o estranhamente encantador nela.

- Não se consegue nada valioso sem esforço e sacrifício, Sakura-chan.

- Você é um miserável.- imediatamente virou-se, dando-lhe as costas em sinal de protesto.

Kakashi meneou a cabeça, divertido com as reações de uma kunoichi temperamental que sempre o surpreendida de alguma forma com suas mudanças repentinas entre querer se comportar como uma mulher e agir como uma garotinha malcriada.

Por isso enquanto esperava, o copy ninja aproveitou o momento para relaxar, deitando de costas no chão. O clima tinha se tornado mais agradável graças à forte brisa que tinha começado e às nuvens espessas que ocultavam o sol momentaneamente.

Ao longe duas explosões baixas indicaram-lhe que o treinamento de seus outros dois pupilos tinha evoluído muito além do exercício de taijutsu designado. E já estavam demorando, pensou Kakashi. Era inevitável que a competitividade natural os levasse a esse ponto sem volta onde, para ambos, era mais honrável matarem um ao outro do que admitir a vergonha da derrota.

O copy ninja se era conveniente ou não ir Pará-los. Agüentar uma sessão de gritos da Hokage a respeito dos danos à propriedade pública e sua irresponsabilidade por não evitá-los, era uma opção atrativa, mas requeria mais esforço do que estava disposto a fazer no momento.

Antes de poder decidir, a voz de Sakura tirou-o de seus pensamentos.

- Quando era pequena costumava trocar a ordem dos pedaços na coleção de bonecas de minha tia, só para vê-la se irritar.

- Hmm...E foi descoberta alguma vez?

- Nunca. Ela pensava que a vizinha fazia isso para chateá-la.

- A voz de Sakura estava cheia de uma estranha melancolia, mas sem arrependimento.

- ...

- Ainda faço isso...

- ...

Não tinha muito o que dizer. Tinha passatempos mais estranhos do que acabar com os nervos de um parente lentamente. Ele tinha um bocado deles, na verdade.

Kakashi cruzou um braço sobre seus olhos, quando o sol começou a passar por entre as nuvens. Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio, antes que Sakura decidisse fazer sua pergunta correspondente.

- É verdade o que me disse antes?- era inegável a nota de insegurança que marcou sua pergunta, e isso chamou imediatamente a atenção do copy ninja.

- Sobre?

- Sobre...Bom, sobre aquela coisa de ir...Você sabe, a um...Aos treze anos?

Ah, o que Kakashi não daria para ver a expressão em seu rosto e não suas costas justo nesse momento!

- Hmm...Quem sabe!

- Quem sabe?...E agora que tipo de resposta é essa?

- Do tipo e profundidade de seus segredos dependem minhas respostas, Sakura-chan. Ou esperava que por esse segredo tão patético que acabou de me contar eu te dissesse qual é meu segredo para fazer o jutsu perfeito?

Sakura virou seu rosto vermelho para ele, com toda a intenção de lhe dizer o que pensava sobre suas regras estúpidas e o que podia fazer com elas, quando seu cérebro pareceu finalmente registrar sua resposta.

- Você tem um segredo para fazer o jutsu perfeito?

- Ei!...Essa é outra pergunta.

- TE ODEIO!

- Hahahahahahaha!

Kakashi riu com gosto, enquanto a kunoichi indignada se colocava de pé, e sem se voltar para olhá-lo começou a afastar-se em direção à aldeia; sua fúria evidente em cada passo de elefante que dava.

Ninguém disse que essa missão tinha que ser chata.

E a diversão estava para começar!

()********()

Era sempre a mesma coisas nas noites de música, as quintas à noite. O lugar estava entupido de gente; a música em um volume suficiente para furar os tímpanos; um calor pegajoso se condensava em um ambiente carregado pelo cheiro de álcool e nicotina; e claro, havia uma enorme e aparentemente eterna fila para entrar nos banheiros.

E uma vez dentro, o lugar era impossivelmente apertado e tinha apenas três reservados e um bocado de garotas esperando em vários graus de desespero, evidente pela posição de suas pernas mais ou menos apertadas. Afortunadamente, Ino era uma das três que já se encontravam aliviando a urgência natural de quem toma mais sake do que pode caber em seu corpo.

Tinha chegado há apenas meia hora, mas considerando que era o primeiro bar que visitava essa noite, era compreensível que tão logo acabou a primeira rodada tivesse que sair em emergência para o banheiro; para o aborrecimento de seus companheiros de equipe já familiarizados com sua bexiga pequena.

Ino olhou ao seu redor enrugando muito o nariz, como se temesse que germes invisíveis estivessem a ponto de saltar das paredes ao primeiro descuido. O reservado em que estava era tão pequeno como incômodo, mas pelo menos tinha chegado antes de acabar o papel. Más noticias para a fila do lado de fora.

Para um dos lugares da moda, as instalações deixavam muito a desejar. De fato, a kunoichi loira não pensava em ir embora sem deixar uma queixa formal com o gerente, em especial porque o serviço também era muito lento e as garçonetes eram todas umas descaradas que não sabiam deixar as mãos longe dos namorados alheios. Afortunadamente para Ino, para Shikamaru já parecia ser muito problemático ter uma namorada, então era pouco provável, se não impossível, que pensasse em se enroscar com outra garota que só poderia complicar-lhe mais ainda a vida. Mas esse não era o ponto.

O ponto era que Ino não gostava de seus joguinhos.

Com essa idéia em mente a kunoichi loira saiu com pressa para dar lugar à próxima vitima na fila. Espremida entre duas outras garotas que dividiam o pequeno espelho sobre a pia, Ino lavou as mãos como pôde e observou brevemente seu reflexo antes de sair e poder respirar de novo. Foi então que divisou um inconfundível ponto rosa no final do corredor cheio de gente.

- Hei, Sakura! Achei mesmo que tivesse enxergado o brilho da sua testa enorme desde o lado de fora do bar.

- Cala a boca Ino-porca, seus gritos não me deixam escutar a música.

Depois de trocarem suas habituais e carinhosas saudações junto com o abraço correspondente, as duas garotas começaram a conversar, ou melhor gritar para se fazerem ouvir no barulhento bar.

- Não sabia que estaria aqui, Ino.- comentou Sakura um pouco incomodada a julgar pela forma como se encolhia contra a parede. Bom, não a toa estava na fila do banheiro. Ino não pôde evitar olhá-la de cima a baixo então, se olhar crítico determinando rapidamente que a garota precisava de mais maquiagem, um secador de cabelos e uma mudança no guarda roupas urgente.

Excelente! Já tinha com o que ocupar seu fim de semana.

- Acabei de chegar com o Shika e o Chouji e você? Pensei que hoje estaria no hospital.- _como sempre_, completou para si mesma.

- Mudei meu turno. Cheguei há algumas horas com Taku. Hoje lhe deram um aumento e estamos comemorando.

- Ah! Matzuo Takuma. Isso explica perfeitamente porque a devotada aprendiz de Tsunade está aqui ao invés de trabalhando como uma maníaca compulsiva que era quando se tratava do dever.- Pois não invejo a sua companhia.- disse com indiferença.

- Já vai começar com isso, Ino?

A advertência na voz de sua amiga era evidente, mas Yamanaka Ino não era daquelas que se detinha por sutilezas desse tipo. Muito menos quando tinha uma opinião importante a dar. Pouco importava se Sakura queria escutá-la ou não. Ninguém podia dizer que era por falta de conselhos que Sakura perdia seu tempo com um tipo tão decadente como Takuma.

- Não se coloque na defensiva, sabe que estou te falando a verdade.- a fila avançou alguns passos em direção ao banheiro, o fluxo de gente esperando era cada vez maior em comparação com as pessoas que saiam.

- A única coisa que sei Ino, é que eu não gosto que insulte meus amigos.- a postura agressiva de seu corpo, com as mãos apoiadas na cintura, eram um claro indicativo de que seu temperamento estava começando a mostrar seu horrível rosto.

- Seus amigos...Ou seu querido Takuma?- colocou o dedo no queixo. Como podia colocar um desconhecido no mesmo nível que seus amigos e companheiros de toda a vida?

- Nenhum deles, especialmente Takuma!

A kunoichi loira estava sinceramente chateada. Era a mesma coisa com Sakura ultimamente. Que diabos estava acontecendo com sua amiga?

- Pela forma como você o defende eu quase posso ouvir os sinos de casamento soando ao longe.

- É muito cedo ainda para pensar nisso.- Sakura respondeu com muita seriedade e Ino quase se engasgou com o ar nos pulmões. Uma expressão de completo asco acompanhou sua reação. Em momentos assim só podia se perguntar porque diabos continuava insistindo em falar com Sakura.

- Na verdade testuda, eu preferia que tivesse dito algo inteligente como: _"Eu nunca me casaria com um imbecil como ele..."_

- Vai continuar?

- Pois eu acredito que alguém tem que repetir isso até que você entenda.- Ino adotou sua melhor postura de matriarca preocupara com uma de suas crias.

- Você já me disse isso o suficiente: _"esse tipo não é para você"_.- Sakura fez um patético esforço para imitar a voz nasal e meio estridente de Ino. E desde logo, ela não apreciou em nada a brincadeira, mas decidiu deixar passar o momento em favor de insistir em seu argumento.

- Pois essa é a verdade! Esse tipo não serve para você, para nada. Você merece algo melhor, sabia?

- Esse _"tipo"_ como você o chama é _"meu namorado"_ para sua informação.- replicou indignada.- E acho que sou eu quem tem que gostar, e não você.

- Há! Pois não sei o que você vê nele. Nem mesmo é bonito para compensar.

De fato era bastante comum. Cabelo preto, olhos castanhos e feições comuns que não faziam ninguém suspirar. Os únicos pontos a seu favor eram sua estatura e a liberdade de seus modos. O tipo era muito simpático, mas longe de despertar paixões...

- Você só está com ciúme!

- O que? Com ciúme de você testuda? Nem de brincadeira!- preferia comer todas as flores da loja de sua mãe antes de se permitir algo semelhante.

Sakura preferiu não responder e para Ino pareceu o melhor. Esta conversa não levaria a lugar nenhum como a maioria das que tinham ultimamente. Sua amiga e eterna rival precisava de um contato urgente com a realidade e ela não estava ali para obrigá-la a abrir um tempo em sua agenda.

Por isso sua mãe sempre dizia, sabiamente: _"ninguém aprende através da experiência alheia...mas é divertido conhecê-la"._

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo...- na verdade estava certa de que não sabia. Ino podia ser muitas coisas, mas de tola não tinha um só fio de cabelo, e seu instinto feminino junto com sua experiência com o sexo oposto, lhe bastavam para saber que Sakura estava metida em uma relação que avançava diretamente para o desastre.

Já estavam chegando à porta dos banheiros, assim Ino decidiu se despedir antes que o silêncio entre elas se tornasse mais incômodo.

- Bom vou te deixar aqui, tenho que voltar antes que Chouji acabe com toda a comida do bar.

- Certo, nos vemos logo.- respondeu rapidamente e sem olhá-la, como se não pudesse esperar para se desfazer dela. Tampouco tinha porque ser tão descarada e colocar essa cara de alivio, pensou irritada. Como se ela gostasse de servir de babá da outra a essa altura de suas vidas.

Indignada, Ino deu meia volta esquecendo de dizer tchau. Também esqueceu de dizer que não tinha papel no banheiro._"Há! Que se arrume como puder!"._

Deixando para trás o corredor escuro, Ino voltou para um bar que parecia muito mais cheio do que há vinte minutos, se isso fosse humanamente possível. Tinha muita gente de pé esperando que começasse o show, conversando com suas bebidas nas mãos. O resto, que como ela preferiam evitar a massa de gente suada dançando ao ritmo da música, esperavam a apresentação sentados confortavelmente nos níveis mais elevados.

Abrindo caminho lentamente, a kunoichi loira não podia afastar de sua mente a conversa com Sakura e a vontade que tinha de estrangulá-la com seu próprio haiate. E por que diabos tinham decidido sentar-se no fundo do bar? Chegar lá ia levar um bom tempo a julgar pela quantidade de pessoas movendo-se de um lado para o outro entre o labirinto de mesas.

- ...mas isso não é problema com Sakura, não é?

- Claro que não...

Se tinha algo do qual Ino se orgulhava era de sua capacidade para coletar informações e sentir de longe o cheiro de uma boa fofoca. Por isso quando seus ouvidos captaram o nome de sua recente fonte de irritação no mei de tal barulho, não pôde mais que se felicitar mentalmente e aguçar seus sentidos ao máximo.

- Para mim continua parecendo perigoso essa coisa de ter uma noiva ninja...- as vozes vinham de um grupo de quatro civis sentados na mesa às suas costas.-...especialmente uma com super força.

- Ela pode arrancar seus ovos com uma mão só, sabia?- disse uma segunda voz que soava já bastante embriagada.

- Deve ser uma bunda muito boa para você continuar pegando.- um terceiro falou de forma tosca, insinuando que queria os detalhes mas picantes do assunto.

- Nah, eu a tenho muito bem domesticada!

Os risos continuaram e fizeram-lhe subir a bílis pela garganta. Não estava vendo, mas Ino reconhecia a desafortunada voz de Matzuo Takuma em qualquer lugar e circunstancia, lamentavelmente. Não que ela tivesse algo pessoal contra o chato contador, salvo que sempre dava um jeito de diminuir sua utilidade no fim de ano com qualquer desculpa, como qualquer outro funcionário mão de vaca da área administrativa faria. No entanto, desde que começou a sair com sua amiga, só de vê-lo ficava com um mau humor do cão.

Já não podia continuar de pé sem chamar a atenção, assim recomeçou rapidamente a caminhar para sua mesa. Também não queria ouvir mais.

Não lhe faria falta.

Ela conhecia os da laia dele bem demais para precisar de mais provas de que, o namorado que Sakura adorava, simplesmente a estava usando.

E ela não permitiria.

()******()

- Ahhhh!

- Você gosta, não é mesmo?

- Hmm...

A mão que erguia sua perna deslizou vários centímetros mais para cima até alcançar o limite de sua roupa íntima, que foi facilmente transposto por dedos que se apertaram em sua bunda como se fossem um afogado em uma bóia salva vidas. O ataque de uma boca sedenta sobre seu pescoço a deixavam sem rumo, e com a outra mão ocupada em massagear seu membro por cima da roupa, seu corpo parecia estar se enchendo de chamas por dentro.

- Vamos para minha casa.

- Você sabe que hoje eu não posso.- respondeu em um gemido entrecortado.

- É claro que pode.

O crescente volume colocado entre suas pernas começou a exercer uma pressão rítmica no local onde seu corpo mais precisava, enquanto ele deixava cair todo o peso de seu corpo sobre ela, efetivamente imobilizando-a como uma parede.

- Hoje não, minha mãe está em casa e você sabe como ela fica se eu não chego.

- Então nós faremos aqui.

- Taku!

Sakura estava um pouco alta por causa do sake e do desejo, mas não o suficiente para concordar em fazer sexo do beco imundo atrás do bar que acabaram de deixar. Se não parasse as coisas de uma vez, acabaria sendo tarde demais.

- O que? Ninguém vai nos ver aqui...- a resposta de Takuma ressoou em seu pescoço, ocupado como estava em devorá-lo.

- Você está brincando? Essa é uma aldeia ninja, a metade da população pode no ver como se fosse em plena luz do dia.- Sakura começou a empurrá-lo, tentando afastá-lo sem ter que recorrer ao uso da força. Deixou cair a perna que até então estava enganchada em sua cintura, tentando equilibrar-se melhor para exercer pressão, mas ele respondeu calando sua boca com um beijo que lhe roubou tanto o fôlego quando a vontade de lutar.

Ainda que o som de um zíper sendo aberto tenha trazido-a rapidamente de volta ao presente e ao problema que tinha nas mãos. Ou melhor, em suas pernas.

- O que você está fazendo? Ficou louco?

- Você não vai me deixar assim, não é mesmo?- uma olhada em seu membro ereto informou a Sakura o _quão_ sério falava seu noivo.

- Eu...

- Vamos, é rápido, ninguém vai ficar sabendo...- uma de suas mãos enredou-se em seu cabelo e começou a pressioná-la para baixo, não muito sutilmente. Era óbvio o que queria e nesse momento parecia a solução mais eficiente e menos complicada de executar dadas as circunstâncias. A alternativa era se negar e armar um grande escândalo, e a ultima coisa que a kunoichi queria era armar um escândalo que metade da aldeia ficaria sabendo, ou que Takuma se chateasse com ela por deixá-lo com os "ovos roxos".

Logo depois de um rápido olhar ao seu redor e comprovar que estavam aparentemente sozinhos e na esquina mais escura e resguardada do beco, Sakura colocou-se de joelhos e rapidamente engoliu-o por completo, arrancando-lhe um gemido de aprovação.

Começou então um movimento rítmico com a mão ainda enredada entre seus cabelos. Chupando com gosto e brincando com sua língua como sabia que ele gostava, a kunoichi concentrou-se em agradá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que permanecia alerta para qualquer som suspeito ao seu redor.

Mas a tarefa era cada vez mais difícil com os gemidos de Takuma aumentando seu volume a medida em que se aproximava mais do orgasmo. Sakura o olhou de soslaio e viu seu rosto contraído de prazer. Imediatamente e apesar de estar incomodada com a situação, sentiu-se parcialmente satisfeita. Desde que tinha descoberto o sexo em uma ótima experiência com um genin alguns anos mais velhos que ela (e que passou sem dores ou glórias por sua vida), não deixava de maravilhar-lhe o poder que tinha a sexualidade feminina sobre o corpo de um homem.

Vê-los sucumbir ante ao desejo a excitava muito, e não lhe importava sobrepor o prazer de seu companheiro ao seu próprio. Sentir-se necessitada e poder agradar era algo que a enchia de um deleite difícil de descrever, mas que pouco tinha a ver com sua própria realização sexual. Claro que a outra metade de si queria gritar de frustração por ter que se expor dessa forma. Se aquele não fosse seu namorado, se sentiria um pouco prostituída pela situação. Mas ele era seu namorado e a amava, certo?

-Sa-kura!

Pelo menos estava perto de gozar, e ela respondeu aumentando o ritmo e a pressão de sua boca.

A explosão encheu sua garganta com o gosto amargo do sêmen, o qual engoliu o mais rápido que pôde, afastando-se no processo de um membro que começava a ficar tão flácido quanto as pernas de seu namorado.

- Aghh, não me sinto...bem...- Takuma disse ao mesmo tempo em que fechava o zíper e se afastava alguns passos. Sakura por sua vez colocou-se de pé, limpando os joelhos com as mãos. De quem foi a brilhante idéia de colocar saia essa noite?

Apoiando-se de qualquer jeito na parede, Takuma deu alguns poucos passos para a direita antes de rever todo o seu jantar e boa parte dos aperitivos do bar. Em seguida, o odor de vômito impregnou-se no estreito beco revirando também o estômago dela. E o som desagradável que ele estava fazendo ao vomitar não ajudava em nada a afastar a sensação. Vagamente, Sakura se perguntou qual a porcentagem da população que saiu para a farra essa noite e também iria vomitar e onde eles estariam. Alguém deveria montar estatísticas.

Sim, sua mente aleatória ainda surpreendia ela mesma, na verdade.

Quando já não tinha mais nada no estômago, Takuma ergueu-se, encostando as costas na parede para não desabar em cima de seu próprio vômito. Sakura gostaria de tê-lo ajudado então, mas ele, assim como boa parte da população civil, ficava bastante nervoso com o uso do chacka, preferindo sempre a medicina tradicional a ter que usar _truques ninjas com conseqüências duvidosas_. Boa ressaca então!

- Você está bem?- era uma pergunta retórica mas tinha que fazer. Limpando a boca com a manga de sua camisa, Takuma demorou alguns segundos para focar a vista nela e responder:

- Já estive pior...

Abaixando seu braço direito e abraçando-o pela cintura, Sakura praticamente arrastou-o para fora do beco em direção à rua, onde uma corrente de ar fresco deu-lhes as boas vindas. Afortunadamente não havia ninguém à vista que pudesse perceber o espetáculo triste que protagonizavam, como dois tontos andando em ziguezague depois de uma noite de farra.

Sakura suspeitava que os dois pintavam um quadro que provocaria, no mínimo, um ataque cardíaco em sua conservadora e decente mãe e ela chegasse a vê-la em semelhante estado de decadência.

Ficaram alguns minutos caminhando lentamente, apoiando-se um no outro para não caírem. As ruas estavam escuras e via-se muito pouca gente circulando a essa hora da madrugada. Todos estavam ainda se divertindo ou já estavam dormindo.

Ao chegar à esquina seguinte Takuma se deteve. Pareceu que tinha recuperado parcialmente suas forças depois de esvaziar o estômago e caminhar um minuto.

- Já me sinto melhor, obrigado.- disse soltando o apoio em seu ombro e sustentando-se por si mesmo fracamente.

- É melhor eu te acompanhar.- interveio preocupada ante ao seu balanço instável.

- Nah, não se preocupe. Vá pra casa antes que sua mãe te deserde.

Era sua imaginação ou havia mais sarcasmo que humor na voz dele? Seja como for, Sakura sentiu-se insegura a respeito de deixá-lo andar desse jeito, mas na verdade ela estava muito perto de sua casa enquanto ele vivia do outro lado da vila, a uma hora de caminhada. Talvez mais se levasse em conta a velocidade reduzida com que poderiam avançar em estado semelhante.

- Certo. Te vejo amanhã.- respondeu a kunoichi de costas e já de saída. Um gesto apático com a mão foi a única coisa que obteve. Estava claro que Takuma sentia-se como lixo, mas ela também estava acabada. Ele ir embora sem sequer um "_boa noite amor"_, ou um beijo de boa noite, a indignava bastante.

Bom, levando em consideração o que acabara de passar pela boca de ambos, a última opção estava completamente fora de cogitação. Irc!

Quando perdeu de vista um Takuma cambaleante, Sakura começou a andar em direção à sua casa, onde uma ducha quente a esperava, e uma cama confortável. Dizer que estava cansada era pouco. A falta de sono somada ao stress de tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida a deixaram, no momento, completamente extenuada.

Sair essa noite tinha servido para sair da rotina e se esquecer momentaneamente de seus problemas, mas agora que estava sozinha, não podia evitar lembrar-se deles e sentir o já familiar vazio no estômago. O pior era que agora tinha que juntar à todas as suas desgraças essa horrível voz de Ino, reprovadora e contundente, repetindo sem parar _"você merece algo melhor"_.

Algo melhor que Takuma. Algo melhor que uma rapidinha no beco imundo de um bar.

O universo conspirava contra ela, sem duvida.

Seus pés se arrastavam pela calçada com a rapidez de uma velha em um andador, e ainda faltavam duas quadras para chegar à sua rua. Ou eram três? A pouca energia que lhe restava estava usando para acalmar os próprios nervos, e não em prestar atenção ao caminho.

Só levantou os olhos do chão para confirmar que estava chegando em sua casa: ali estava o pinheiro meio morto na esquina, o hidrante vermelho favorito dos cachorros da vizinhança, as velhas escadas que conduziam ao portão, o poste torto da caixa de correio, o copy ninja lendo icha-icha recostado contra o muro, a velha porta que precisava de uma mão de tinha urgente e uma mudança de táb...

- Sensei!

- Yo!

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Cheguei na vizinhança para devolver um gatinho perdido e pensei que talvez você podia precisar de um ouvido para desabafar.- ainda em seu penoso estado de esgotamento Sakura encontrou energia suficiente para voltar os olhos para o céu e se sentir meio exasperada com a clássica mentira para crianças desavisadas.

- Não foi embora muito feliz ontem.- continuou falando enquanto guardava o desgastado livro em seu bolso de trás, como se fosse absolutamente normal que estivesse ali, altas horas da madrugada, lendo à meia luz do poste de sua casa.

- Vai mesmo continuar com isso?

- Nós fizemos um trato, Sakura. A palavra de um ninja é um reflexo...

-...da honra de sua vila. Eu sei!- como esquecer. O treinamento de ontem de manhã ainda estava fresco em sua memória. Este trato entre eles ia ser um problema de que ela esperava, ao menos, tirar algum proveito.

Incapaz de ficar mais um minuto de pé, Sakura sentou-se no murinho de pedra meio destruído que cercava o caminho do alpendre de sua casa. Kakashi sentou-se junto dela e imediatamente a kunoichi se sentiu muito consciente de que, apesar de se ver como uma tralha, cheirava como uma, com essa mistura de álcool, cigarro e suor de meio bar. E, provavelmente, cheirava a sexo também.

Só podia rezar mentalmente para que o shinoi ao seu lado não tivesse o olfato super sensível dos Inuzuka.

- Está bem. Se tem que saber, esta noite sai para me divertir, tomei muito mais sakê do que deveria e comecei um motim do banheiro feminino por causa da falta de papel. Fora isso nada além da rotina.

Toma! Resposta idiota para uma pergunta idiota. No fim ela não ia obter respostas diretas dele, assim não tinha porque continuar contado-lhe nada de importante. Pelo menos no estadão em que estava, meio bêbada e com as defesas baixas. O copy ninja teria uma surpresa se acreditava que ia continuar caindo em seu jogo.

- Eu também comecei um motim uma vez. Era o dia do lançamento do segundo volume de Icha Icha Paradise.- Kakashi coçava a barba ausente, como se recordando tempos melhores.- Mas a livraria se negava a abrir as portas por conta das pessoas que estavam do lado de fora fazendo cosplay dos personagens...

- Por que eu acho que não vou gostar dessa história?- interrompeu sentindo-se ligeiramente irritada com seu sensei, que pensava tanto em sua literatura pornô quanto Naruto em um prato de ramén.

- Não é porque os personagens usam muita roupa, é claro...

- Mudamos de assunto? Acredito que já tive o suficiente com Shizune me falando sobrfe Genma a tarde toda... E, honestamente tem coisas das quais eu preferia não saber os detalhes, sabia?

- Certo! E você pensou sobre Suna?- a mudança brusca deixou-a zonza por alguns segundos.

- Como?

- Suna. Você ficou de pensar...

- Oh! Eu já estou decidida a não ir.

- E o que a sua família disse sobre isso?

- Você está brincando? Eles não sabem de nada.- o copy ninja virou a cabeça de lado, evidentemente confuso, assim que ela continuou a formular a resposta indo contra a melhor escolha.

- Nunca parariam de me repreender por acreditarem que minha carreira está acima deles, a desnecessidade de tudo que faço e blá blá blá... Além disso, eu já sei qual seria a resposta óbvia: você.nã.ir!

- E seus amigos? Naruto? Sasuke?

-Nah, eu não acredito que eles se importem muito se eu ficou ou vou embora, além do fato de perderem sua médica pessoal.- deu de ombros. A seu ver não havia sentido algum dizer nada a eles quando não podia fazer outra coisa além de recusar a oferta. A longo prazo, qualquer coisa que lhe dissessem a faria se sentir pior. Assim, quanto menos gente soubesse, melhor.

- Então você não disse nada a eles?

- Só disse a você e Takuma.

Kakashi pestanejou, completamente perdido com o nome.

- É meu namorado, sensei.

- Ah!

- E ele só disse que eu estava me preocupando por bobagens...

- Isso não foi muito útil.- apontou Kakashi.

- Eu não esperava que fosse.- era a verdade. No tempo em que estavam juntos, Takuma não tinha mostrado muito interesse por suas habilidades ninja e nem por seu trabalho. E isso era algo que a irritava bastante, na verdade. Em especial quando ela fazia um esforço consciente para prestar atenção a suas entediantes histórias de contador obcecado com o dinheiro e em suportar seus amigos.

- Por acaso as coisas não andam bem?- a voz de Kakashi tinha a mesma inflexão obscura que a de Naruto e Sasuke quando seu namorado aparecia em qualquer conversa. Pro inferno com o machismo possessivo e chauvinista dos três!

-Não é isso. É só que ele não entende a pressão que sofro. Não compreende bem o que faço ou quais são minhas responsabilidades, como a maioria dos civis, assim não costuma prestar muita atenção em meus problemas de trabalho.

Escutando a si mesma falando não pôde evitar sentir um pouco de vergonha pelo que estava dizendo a respeito de sua própria relação; mais ainda quando o copy ninja levantou uma sobrancelha, aparentemente surpreendido com sua resposta.

- Ele está sempre muito ocupado, assim eu acho que é normal...Ainda que, as vezes, eu gostaria de estrangulá-lo até que me leve mais a sério.- as mãos coçavam para exercer o ato de violência que visualizava claramente em sua mente.

Kakashi se moveu ao seu lado para ajustar sua postura, cruzando as pernas na altura dos tornozelos e endireitando as costas. Sua diferença de altura era evidente mesmo estando sentados, e Sakura não pôde evitar sentir-se pequena ao seu lado, como uma menina que estão a ponto de repreender.

- As relações tomam tempo, e muito trabalho.- disse finalmente com a voz ausente e desinteressada de sempre.

- Pois deveriam ser mais como os contos infantis: Amor a primeira vista e viveram felizes para sempre.- Se as coisas fossem simples assim ela não estaria voltando para casa sozinha, frustrada e completamente insatisfeita.

- Você está pulando a parte dos monstros e as bruxas malvadas que se intrometem no amor dos heróis.

- Detalhes, detalhes.- Sakura dispensou a questão com um movimento de sua mão, como quem dispensa uma mosca.- Nos contos tampouco se fala alguma coisa de como se sente a princesa quando o príncipe está meio bêbado e a única coisa que quer é...mmmm...

Ok. Provavelmente o melhor era não seguir por essa linha de conversa, a menos que quisesse passar mais vergonha do que o necessário.

- Enfim...É a minha vez agora, não?

-Aa.

A mudança de assunto foi penosamente obvia, mas Sakura não podia se importar menos, na verdade. Já tinha soltado a língua o suficiente, apesar de seus esforços iniciais para o contrário e não via a hora de terminar com a conversa.

Estava muito enjoada pelo sakê, sentia muito sono e não estava em condições de se defender do copy ninja e seus truques. E quanto mais falava, mais possibilidades tinha de meter os pés pelas mãos.

Preparada para receber a evasiva correspondente, Sakura só conseguiu dizer a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Por que usa mascara, sensei?

A kunoichi fechou os olhos e começou a contar mentalmente de mil para trás, como a tinham ensinado nas aulas de controle da raiva que Tsunade a tinha obrigado a assistir há alguns anos. Não que essas técnicas a ajudasse muito, mas sua shishou não poderia dizer que tinha jogado o dinheiro fora, pelo menos.

Já estava certa de que não obteria resposta quando uma voz, estranhamente grave e sentida a sobressaltou, fazendo-a perder a conta.

- Quando eu era pequeno estava muito bravo com meu pai. Realmente bravo. Não suportava que todos me olhassem e o vissem em mim.

Sakura voltou a olhá-lo em seguida, a boca aberta como um "o". Encontrou-o olhando o nada em frente a ele, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção em seu semblante.

-_"Você é igual ao seu pai". _Nãopassava um dia só sem que alguém dissesse isso, e se antes essas palavras me faziam sentir orgulho, então me davam vergonha.

- Depois daquele dia, foi muito pior. Odiava me ver no espelho a cada manhã e ser seu reflexo no lugar do meu. A única coisa que podia fazer era me cobrir para não continuar olhando...

Kakashi entrecerrou seu olho fazendo uma pausa, como se estivesse recordando um fato particularmente doloroso de seu passado.

O silêncio que se seguiu a essa declaração ficou dolorosamente comprimido no peito de Sakura. Não sabia se podia dizer isso. Nem mesmo esperava uma resposta séria de sua parte, muito menos uma confissão tão pessoal. Estava completamente desconcertada e só podia olhá-lo surpreendida. Ele, por sua vez, tinha o olhar fixo no pinheiro da esquina, como se pudesse ver nesses ramos secos e decrépitos, o passado do qual acabava de fazer referência.

Antes de poder se conter Sakura falou, sua voz apenas um sussurro cheio de sentimento.

- O que ele te fez para você odiá-lo tanto?

Então ele voltou a enxergá-la, com uma expressão tipicamente ilegível para a maioria, mas não para ela. Anos conhecendo-o lhe permitiram ler a seriedade se seu olho visível, que marcava a importância que tinha a conversa e o que estava por confessar-lhe.

- Essa...Essa é outra pergunta, Sakura.

Faltou pouco para cair de costas no chão, se os reflexos de um sorridente sensei não fossem tão bons. Ajudando-a a recuperar o equilíbrio e se sentar novamente ereta, Sakura não pôde fazer mais que pestanejar desconcertada ante o comportamento imprevisível do copy ninja.

Realmente queria moê-lo a golpes por ser tão estúpido, se não tivesse a necessidade totalmente instintiva de abraçá-lo com força. Mas não se decidiu por agir em nenhum dos dois sentidos.

Kakashi por sua vez colocou-se de pé com a desenvoltura daqueles que estão acostumados e levantou as mãos formando o familiar selo do sunshin em frente ao seu peito.

- Saímos em missão amanhã as oito horas. Não chegue tarde Sakura-chan!

Um alegre redemoinho de folhas ficou em seu lugar, dando tantas voltar quanto o cérebro de Sakura.

Seria verdade o que esse confessou? Tinha que ser. Sua voz soara sincera e ele não tinha nenhuma razão para mentir quando poderia muito bem ter-lhe dado uma de suas evasivas habituais. Kakashi podia ser o mais criativo dos ninjas inventando desculpas e com um discurso capaz de enganar até mesmo o diabo; mas ele nunca mentiria a respeito de algo tão sério.

- E eu nunca chego tarde!- gritou para o vazio diante dela. O descaramento desse homem não conhecia limites.

Supunha-se que falar com Hatake Kakashi iria ajudá-la um pouco a resolver seus problemas, e a encontrar respostas, então, porque diabos acabava sempre com mais perguntas?

Uma dor de cabeça pulsante, produto dos excessos da noite estava por começar.

Karma. Era isso.

E fedia tanto quanto ela.

**N/T:** Yo minna! 

Sei que demorei horrores para postar, mas como tinha explicado da última vez, precisava terminar a monografia! E, finalmente consegui! Estou tão feliz! Defendo amanhã! Me desejem sorte!

Esse capitulo, em particular, ficou bem grandinho...Foram praticamente 21 paginas do Word! A autora esta inspirada!

Gostaria muito de agradecer à:

_Hana Lis:_ Nossa! Amei as suas reviews! Elas me animaram demais! Eu também me apaixonei pela fic assim que a li a primeira vez e percebi que precisava traduzi-la! Seja muito bem vinda! Espero que goste desse capitulo!

_Valki Fanto__:_ Muito obrigada por comentar! Espero que goste desse capitulo!

_Hatake Pam__:___A vida da Sakura é muito triste mesmo! Mas já já melhora! Querem deixar a Sakura um ano longe de Konoha mesmo e o Kakashi? Mistéeeeeeeeeeeerio...rsrsrsrs... Demorei mas enfim atualizei! Agradeço os votos de sorte! Espero que goste desse capitulo!

E gostaria de agradece também a todos que leram mas não comentaram àqueles que favoritaram a fic...Isso faz uma tradutora muito feliz!

Logo logo teremos o quinto capitulo, pois estou de férias!

Beijs

Ja ne!


	5. Como as dúvidas se multiplicam

**N/T: Sei que estou há séculos sem atualizar e que todas querem me matar e não tiro a razão de ninguém. Fui obrigada a fazer algumas opções profissionais no último ano e em decorrência, optei também por deixar a fic de lado por um tempo. Mas agora acretido que possa continuar a tradução. Espero que gostem! Está sem beta e eu não quis reler tudo para poder postar mais rápido, então, por favor, desulpem os eventuais erros.**

**Como as dúvidas se multiplicam**

Os gritos de protesto da turba enraivecida eram acompanhados pelo golpear metálico de pás e picaretas, uns contra os outros em um ritmo insistente que era quase musical, dentro de uma sonata à anarquia.

Aglomerados contra a entrada principal da mina, trabalhadores e familiares encontravam-se protestando de maneira quase violenta, enquanto as autoridades da pequena cidade mineira tentavam, a duras penas, conter a todos. Era evidente que os abusos a um povo pobre e trabalhador tinham chegado ao limite do tolerável. Uma semana após o começo da revolta, todas as atividades haviam parado, o que ocasionara perdas econômicas importantes para todos os envolvidos.

Não tão longe Dalí, seguramente guardado por uma escolta particular e outras medidas de segurança, os donos da operação mineira, a família Hayashi, olhavam se sucederem os acontecimentos populares com desdém muito mais que com preocupação. As vias de negociação com os rebeldes que tinham seqüestrado a mina e seu gerente além das demais pessoas da área administrativa, eram nulas. E, para dizer a verdade, os Hayahsi não tinham interesse em reivindicações sindicais e muito menos queriam ouvir falar de melhores condições sanitárias ou salariais, ainda que fosse reivindicações verdadeiras e justas. Só lhes interessava uma coisa: recuperar com vida seu gerente que era, por coincidência, filho do principal acionista da empresa e um dos herdeiros da fortuna Hayashi.

-... Por mim os outros idiotas poderiam ir para o inferno, só tirem meu filho Dalí.

Sakura sentiu o sangue ferver quando ouviu a forma casual e grosseira com que o grande homem de negócios depreciava a vida de seus próprios empregados. Mas quebrar a cara de um cliente que estava pagando pela atual missão não era algo que estivesse ao alcance de suas possibilidades e isso a frustrava de maneira quase insuportável.

A missão consistia em entra na mina nem serem descobertos, pegar o "objeto" sem um só arranhão, e voltar para casa como se mais nada estivesse acontecendo. Sem se envolver, sem tomar partido, sem fazer outra coisa que não resgatar o garotinho mimado da família Hayashi e deixar que a revolta siga seu curso, sejam quais forem as conseqüências.

Agora, SAsuke e Naruto estavam no interior da mina em questão com a obrigação de encontrar e desativar, discretamente, todas as bombas que os rebeldes ameaçavam detonar em duas horas caso não fossem cumpridas as suas exigências; enquanto ela estava com Kakashi, e não sabia se deveria se sentir verdadeiramente incomodada por isso ou não. Porque o homem a confundia mais que as instruções de Tisunade quando estava sóbria, e não sabia muito bem o que fazer com tudo o que estava sentindo em relação ao seu sensei.

No momento tinha as costas pregadas à parede sul da mina, a uns quinhentos metros da entrada principal, olhando o líder de sua equipe fazer novamente os selos do jutsu de terra com o qual haviam se infiltrado. Desta vez colocou suas mãos sobre o chão. Então apareceu buraco estreito mas funcional, igual ao que tinha feito dez minutos antes para os garotos, na parede norte.

- Isso nos poupará muito caminho. – disse ao mesmo tempo em que saltava, confiante, dentro do buraco que tinha aberto sob seus pés.

Mas Sakura não estava tão segura. Uma olhada no mapa da mina e o intrincado labirinto de túneis e desvios, tinha-lhe dado dor de cabeça e a idéia fixa de que se perderia, jamais encontraria a saída por seus próprios meios Talvez por isso Naruto tinha simplesmente parado de olhá-lo. Sasuke e Kakashi ao contrário, não o olharam por mais de cinco segundos cada um e já sabiam com perfeição o número de túneis, quais teriam ventilação e onde estavam os banheiros móveis em caso de emergência.

_Maldito sharingan._

Sakura estava de muito mau-humor, sabia disso. Desde que se levantou de manhã com uma ressaca terrível, nas mesmas roupas horrendas com as quais tinha apagado em sua cama na noite anterior, e com as costas mais dura que uma tábua, era lógico que se mostrava completamente impossível encontrar algo resquício de bom humor na vida.

Mas ali estava ela, no meio de uma mina úmida e sufocante, em uma missão que lhe revirava o estômago só de pensar na injustiça social de toda a história. Em momento assim desejava que ser shinobi significasse sempre fazer o certo, e não apenas cumprir as missões em troca de dinheiro. Mas isso não era algo novo. Essa era uma lição que o próprio Kakashi tinha lhes dado desde muito cedo em suas vidas, quando explicou como ser ninja era um jogo para equilibristas: quebrar as normas por causa de critérios pessoas versus obedecer pelo bem maior do povo de Konoha.

Qualquer um acreditaria que ela, a essa altura de sua carreira, já estaria acostumada com o assunto, mas não era assim. E talvez, com sorte, nunca estaria, com o risco de perder sua capacidade se ter empatia com os demais e virar uma velha cínica e amargurada como sua própria mãe.

Tão logo essa idéia lhe cruzou a mente, sentiu a ardência do arrependimento e a vergonha queimarem-lhe a boca do estômago, mas ignorou tudo rapidamente em favor de se concentrar, de uma vez por todas, na missão.

Sem pensar muito, Sakura saltou confiante, do mesmo jeito que Kakashi tinha feito segundos antes. Imediatamente se arrependeu, é claro. O que havia imaginado ser um buraco para passar de um nível a outro mostrou ser, na verdade, um intrincado tobogã de alta velocidade, que avançou por muitos metros em direção às galerias inferiores, onde finalmente a kunoichi caiu, não muito elegantemente, sobre seu traseiro.

Um copy ninja nem um pouco impressionado olhou-a com certa compaixão por sua, nem um pouco elegante, entrada.

- Estamos perto. Eu ficarei a cargo de distrair os guardas e você de assegurar o "objeto", certo?

Um rosnado foi tudo o que conseguiu dar como resposta enquanto se colocava de pé.

- Lembre-se que não são ninjas.- Kakashi continuou com seriedade, sendo omisso quanto ao mau caráter.- mas podem estar armados ou detonar a mina com todos dentro, temos que ser cuidadosos.

-_ Oh! Obrigada por informar o óbvio, Kakashi sensei._- murmurou venenosamente para si mesma. Por quem, diabos, ele a tomava? Uma gennin em treinamento?

Sua atitude estava deixando-a louca, e quem sabe o pior de tudo fosse que não havia nada de diferente no comportamento do copy ninja.

Ao que parecia, a diferente era ela.

Não fazia muito sentido, certo, mas o habitual comportamento de Kakashi em seu posto de líder do time 7 agora se mostrava algo estranho e muito distante em seu jeito, especialmente considerando o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Bom, seja lá o que fosse isso, claro. O ponto era que as coisas estavam diferentes, e ela, simplesmente, não podia dizer o que fazia da velha rotina de uma missão algo tão irritante para ela agora.

Talvez simplesmente estivesse incomodada com o que ele tinha revelado (e pelo que ela tinha confessado, por sua vez), ou talvez no fundo, ainda estivesse chateada pelo abuso a tinha submetido-a por meses. A única coisa da qual estava certa era que não podia afastá-lo de sua mente e esse era outro assunto acrescentar à crescente lista de coisas que lhe incomodavam nesse dia.

Assim, sem nada melhor para fazer do que despedaçar mentalmente o shinobi que se movia silenciosamente diante dela, Sakura continuou mentalmente dando tantas voltas no assunto quanto eles davam voltas por um e outro túnel da mina.

Quando chegaram ao lugar onde prendiam os seqüestrados, Sakura multiplicou sua cota de maldições mentais à décima potência. Eram pelo menos vinte pessoas e eles só deviam resgatar uma.

Considerando que a família Hayashi não tinha planos de ceder às demandas dos rebeldes, todas essas pessoas ficariam à mercê de seus raptores, que sem dúvida alguma ficariam bastante irritados ao se darem conta de que já não poderiam cumprir com sua ameaça de detonar a mina.

Sakura mordeu a língua para não gritar.

Poucas coisas podiam tirar Uchiha Sasuke do sério.

E uma delas estava, no momento, empenhada em meter seu nariz onde não devia e ele se irritava um bocado.

Esta, supunha-se, seria uma missão simples e rápida de completar, assim como ele gostava. Eficiência e efetividade eram dois valores importantes para um shinobi de elite e estavam no topo de sua lista de prioridades. Não obstante, no momento encontravam-se perdendo um tempo precioso em remexer no que parecia ser um depósito de materiais para o trabalho mineiro.

E tudo por causa da intuição de um idiota suficientemente teimoso para não conseguir dissuadi-lo sem deixá-lo inconsciente.

A situação era culpa sua, no fundo, por ter a infelicidade de comentar que, essa parte da mina pela qual estavam passando, não aparecia em nenhum dos mapas que haviam estudado para a missão. Então o loiro escandaloso tinha começado a se agitar e empurrá-lo na direção à rota estabelecida, vociferando suas estranhas idéias a respeito de sinais e pressentimentos ninja, os quais, segundo seu tolo companheiro, ele era muito _insensível_ para sentir, menos ainda para compreender.

- Oe Sasuke, vem ver isso.

Deixando sua irritação de lado, ao menos por aquele momento, o shinobi desviou por entre as longas fileiras de material embalado, voltando sobre seus passos até onde Naruto estava, inclinado sobre uma das tantas caixas do lugar.

- O que foi agora?- perguntou sem poder conter sua impaciência.

Naruto ficou de lado fazendo uma pose triunfal e bastante vergonhosa, para revelar a seu incrédulo companheiro o conteúdo da caixa examinada.

- TA-DAAAA! Pressentimentos estúpidos, eeeeh?- alardeou com seu sorriso mais amplo ao mesmo tempo em que terminava de levantar a pesada capa que cobria a mercadoria.- a velha Tsunade vai se engasgar com o sake quando vir isso.

E não seria a única a se engasgar na verdade, ao receber a notícia de que um de seus mais estimados clientes estava contrabandeando armas de alto poder destrutivo, com os selos de seus principais inimigos em Iwa, justamente debaixo de seu nariz.

- Isso não é uma revolta sindical.- o prodígio dos Uchiha levantou o olhar, muito mais alerta que antes. Estava processando este novo pedaço de informação da toda velocidade, tratanto de atar os fios soltos.- E eles não são um bando de trabalhadores descontentes que estão no comando.

- A quem isso importa! Temos que avisar ao Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto estava impaciente e notava-se claramente pela forma com que parecia quiquar no mesmo lugar em que estava de pé. Sasuke não podia culpá-lo. Uma entediante missão de rotina acabava de se complicar inesperadamente e de maneira potencialmente perigosa.

Era uma verdadeira surpresa. E para Uchiha Sasuke, poucas coisas davam tanto prazer na vida quanto as surpresas.

- O que estamos esperando?- afligiu-se Naruto ante a falta de resposta por parte de seu companheiro de equipe.

- Não acho que fará diferença.

- Huh?

Um sorriso tão malicioso quanto inusitado surgiu no rosto impassível do Uchiha.

- Quem está por trás disso deve supor que os Hayashi buscariam a assistência de Konoha para resolver o problema.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- Naruto tiubeou várias vezes.

- Tenho que soletrar tudo para você, dobe?

- Hei! Quem você está cha...- a mão de Sasuke sobre seu ombro deteve seus protestos. Não era momento para rixas. Não entre eles, pelo menos.

- Isso meu caro companheiro, é uma armadilha.

Era um verdadeiro alívio para os três poder sair do ambiente carregado que era o interior da mina depois de uma longa caminhada pelo interminável emaranhado de túneis. Estavam perto da entrada principal, e dali podiam ouvir o burburinho das pessoas que continuavam brigando, protestando.

Sakura olhou com atenção o primeiro de seus acompanhantes, Hayashi Yugoro – o infame "objetivo" de sua missão – com olhos clínicos. O homem não estava machucado fisicamente, mas sim muito esgotado pela caminhada, suando profusamente, vermelho como um tomate e sem fôlego. Fazia-lhe falta perder peso, fazer mais exercícios e comer menos gordura, mas fora isso, só parecia sofrer do mesmo mal que o resto da família: esnobismo e arrogância em toneladas que fariam se envergonhar o mais empertigado dos anciões do clã Hyuuga.

Seu olhar foi até seus pés, para ver o segundo de seus acompanhantes, quem os havia guiado até a saída. Balançando lentamente o seu rabo, Pakkun também a observava, impassível e meio entediado, lembrand-lhe o que dizem sobre os bichos se parecerem com seus donos...ou era o contrário?

- Bem, já estamos do lado de fora – disse preparando-se para ir embora.- se não precisa mais de mim...

- Espera Pakkun!- o pequeno cachorro virou-se para olhá-la, o pequeno cachorro deu duas farejadas em sua direção, o que não falhou em fazer com que ela se sentisse incomodada por encontrar-se sob o escrutínio implacável de seu olfato.- Preciso que você fique com o objetivo.

Pakkun levantou uma orelha entre confuso e surpeendido com seu pedido.

- Eu não sou um cachorro guardião.

- Eu sei, mas eu preciso voltar para a mina...- Sakura não queria da muitas explicações, apenas queria voltar o quanto antes para aplacar um pouco a sua consciência por não estar fazendo algo de útil sobre a injustiça que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Voltar lá?- falou o, até então silencioso, "objetivo", ainda respirando pesadamente pela caminhada.- Não pode...me deixar...ficou louca?

- Boa pergunta.

Sakura olhou para os dois da forma mais feia que pôde, o que era muito considerando os anos de prática que tinha com sua shishou.

- No entanto ainda tem muita gente presa, e são _seus empregados_ Hayashi-san, e certamente eles são importantes para você.- apontou a questão com o tom de voz mais doce que pôde conjurar.- e eu ainda tenho tempo para entra e ajudá-los.

O homem respondeu ficando ainda mais vermelho, porém com a renovada agitação de ser indiretamente insultado e diretamente desobedecido.

- Kakashi se encarregará disso.- falou Pakkun tratando de dissuadir a kunoichi.- suas intruções foram para assegurar o objetivo.

- E ele já está seguro com você.- cortou com firmeza. Por que estava perdendo tempo discutindo razões com um cachorro mulherengo e com um figurino horroroso? Sem esperar que viessem mais reprovações, Sakura pulou de novo pelo buraco feito por seu sensei para infiltrarem-se.

Deixou para trás um aturdido "objetivo" e um cachorro indiferente observando com interesse o chão, dando voltas em si mesmo.

- Espero que não se importe, venho agüentando muito, sabe?

E se Sakura tivesse ficado alguns segundos a mais, teria agüentado muito mais só para dizer-lhe que tinha rastreado a presença de shinobis desconhecidos no interior da mina.

O distinto Hayashi Yugoro virou-se com asco, levando as mãos ao nariz, enquanto descarregava alegremente no chão sua sincera opinião sobre a presente missão.

Cinco minutos.

Quem sabe menos.

Foi todo o tempo de que precisou para se perder.

No fundo sabia que algo assim ia acontecer, mas Sakura não era daquelas pessoas que permitiam que coisas pequenas como essa a detivessem uma vez que se empenhava em alguma coisa. E sabia que estava empenhada em fazer muito mais do que ficar de espectadora no jogo, ou não seria melhor ninja do que Kakashi e o resto de seus companheiros de equipe pareciam crer que ela era.

Ademais, apesar de estar absolutamente perdida, Sakura sabia que tinha um rumo a seguir.

Pouco depois de voltar para a mina ela tinha sentido. Uma descarga de chakra muito pequena, perfeitamente controlada e focalizada, que não durou mais do que meio segundo. Imediatamente uma forte explosão no fundo da mina sacudiu todo o lugar com força.

Então Sakura supôs duas coisas: que a marca de energia não pertencia a nenhum de seus companheiros; e que tinha pelo menos um ninja desconhecido no interior da mina.

Desde então a breve descarga tinha se repetido várias vezes, seguida invariavelmente de explosões que retumbavam cada vez mais longe a medida que ela avançava persistentemente na direção do rastro de chakra. A ansiedade lhe percorria todo o corpo, seus punhos abriam-se e fechavam-se em resposta à possibilidade real de colocar o excesso de energia em seus sistema em uso. Preferencialmente em algo que incluísse seu pé acertando em algum traseiro.

Guiada por sua refinada sensibilidade ao chakra, tinha chegado ao que acreditava ser a zona onde o misterioso shinobi desconhecido se encontrava. A julgar pela cruesa das paredes e a falta de ventilação e iluminação apropriadas, estavam em um túnel recém escava na mina. Não parecia uma área destinada ao trabalho, apenas uma via de comunicação entre setores, talvez para movimentar mercadorias. Ainda que a falta de trilhos no piso indicasse o contrário.

Na medida em que avançava na penumbra, o espaço se tornava mais estreito e o ar mais pesado. A grande inclinação pela qual descia revelava que estava entrando em uma das áreas mais profundas da mina. Então o rastro de chakra parou completamente, assim como as explosões e não havia sinal da presença de outros seres humanos. Talvez tivesse errado a direção na última bifurcação.

- Se paresse!

As palavras chegaram-lhe como um eco distorcido vindo do corredor abaixo. O túnel, neste ponto, era formado por uma série de curvas fortes oque não permitia ver muito longe, mas os ruídos que acompanharam a voz definitivamente se aproximavam dela.

Sakura avaliou rapidamente a situação prestando atenção ao seu redor, sua mão instintivamente no bolso em seu quadril, tocando as afiadas cunais e fazendo a contagem das armas. Não tinha onde se esconder no estreito túnel e para voltar rápida e silenciosamente precisava de chakra, o qual o ninja misterioso sem dúvida notaria a essa distância.

- Já tem o que queria, me deixe ir!- a voz angustiada de uma mulher retumbou ao seu redor mais próxima e inteligível. O ruído de pés sendo arrastados acompanhava os passos de várias pessoas, mas era difícil determinar quantas eram. A audição nunca tinha sido seu melhor sentido, sendo como era, uma pessoa notadamente visual.

Sakura começou a morder o lábio inferior, sua mente se debatendo furiosa entre as possibilidades.

- Nem pensar, você é o meu seguro de vida, querida...

Não tinha outro jeito.

Preparando-se pra o confronto inevitável, ajustou sua postura, kunai em mãos e pretou atenção às vozes, agora muito mais claras.

- Yugoro vai cumprir a parte dele!

- Com certeza, se ele quiser te ver de novo, querida...

Um golpe metálico soou com intensidade e todos detiveram-se em expectativa. Sakura tinha lançado a kunai diretamente no homem que estava falando assim que divisou sua sombra no fundo do corredor. Disparar primeiro e fazer perguntas depois parecia a melhor política a seguir em uma situação como aquela.

O problema é que sua kunai não tinha chegado a fazer estrago, e qualquer das três sombras que se distinguiam atrás do homem podia ter lançado a kunai que interceptou a sua.

Mas o que temos aqui?- a voz era áspera e tinha o sotaque pesado do norte. Definitivamente o tipo não era do país do Fogo. Arrastando a mulher por um braço, o grupo reduziu o passo até para debaixo da meia-luz do único lampião bruxulenate sonbre suas cabeças, a menos de dez metros dela.

- Achei que tivessem se encarregado de acabar com a interferência.- disse irritado para as sombras às suas costas. Era evidente que ele era o chefe do grupo.

Sakura se manteve firme em sua posição bloquenado o túnel, ao mesmo tempo em que avaliava seus oponentes. O chefe mostrou-se ser um civil, pálido e robusto, pelo menos uns quarenta anos, com feições toscas e uma avançada calvice que o fazia parecer bem mais velho que sua real idade. Um grosso cigarro pedia de seus lábios, completamente mais mascado que fumado, o odor característico do tabaco difundindo-se imediatamente na estreita passagem.

Entre suas mãos enormes se encontrava a mulher miúda, de cabelos escuros e lábios muito vermelhos, que lutava inutilmente para se soltar de suas mãos. Uma careta desfigurava seu rosto fino e sua maquiagem escorria em linhas negras desde seus olhos. Parecia muito delicada para estar ali, como um cisne nadando em meio ao pântano. A roupa vermelha que vestia estava muito suja e rasgada em várias partes, testemunha de que tinha sido maltratadea e tieralmente arrastada pelo chão em mais de uma ocasião.

Atrás deles, os três homens que competavam o grupo permaneciam imóveis, seus olhos fixos em Sakura. Vestidos de preto dos pés à cabeça. Os rostos cobertos com excessão dos olhos. Sem hitaiate mas muito bem armados.

Os três eram ninjas. _"Merda."_

- É apenas uma kunoichi.- um dos shinobis, o mais alto de todos, falou com um tom estritamente formal, de negócios, que revelava tão pouco sobre ele quanto seu aspecto revelava.

"_Apenas, é?"_ o insulto ao seu gênero ficou dando voltas em seu cérebro, ajudando-a a superar seu pânico inicial e se ver superada em número e sem vias alternativas de escape ou de comunicação com seus companheiros.

- E vocês _são apenas_ três shinobis que comer poeira se não se explicarem, e já!

- Hahahaha! Eu gosto disso.- o chefe sorriu mostrando um par de dentes de ouro.- a pequena kunoichi tem garra...- sua alegria duraria pouco. Imediatamente uma chuva de shurikens estava caindo-lhe em cima, cortesia da _pequena kunoichi_.

Dois shinobis se lançaram para ela simultâneamente, aproximando-se por ambos os lados. Sem demora Sakura permaneceu imóvel até o último momento possível, todos os seus sentidos bem afinados em encontrar a oportunidade perfeita para usar seus punhos. Assim, esquivou-se com facilidade de um par de kunais a sua esquerda, ao mesmo tempo em que saltava para a direita para evitar um chute em sua coluna vertebral.

Outro salto e Sakura estava correndo pela parede, esquivando-se de mais kunais e as vezes atirando algumas próprias, enrolados de antemão com papéis bomba de baixa potência, mas que manteriam seus oponentes distantes por alguns segundos. Sem perder o ritmo continuou avançando pelo teto, alcansando em tempo Record o chefe e sua inquieta prisioneira, pronta para atacar.

Uma sombra apareceu de repente em frente aos seus olhos obrignado-a a parar sua corrida. O som familiar de uma katana sendo desembanhada apenas serviu de advertência. A lâmina brilhante da arma descreveu um arco perfeito até seu corpo, pronta para destroçá-la. Cortando o fluxo de chakra de seus pés, Sakura deixou-se cair do teto, evitando por milímetros o ataque mortal, mas tendo o shinobi caindo praticamente sobre ela sem lhe dar trégua.

Rodando pelo chão, a kunoichi realizou habilmente vários movimentos evasivos até que finalmente a viu. Uma abertura em sua defesa, deixando para seu punho o caminho livre até o braço esquerdo do shinobi, que tolamente não tentou desviá-la, sem dúvida subestimando o dano que ela poderia causar com um golpe.

A cômica careta entre a surpresa e a dor, junto com o delicioso estalo de seu braço lhe proporcionaram um prazer relamente indescritível. O homem saiu disparado contra a parede às suas costas justamente quanto outro shinobi iniciava outro ataque, sem dar-lhe tempo suficiente para disfrutar de seu trabalho.

Pulando alguns metros para trás, Sakura conseguiu se esquivar do primeiro ataque de uma kunai, mas falhou em notar o bunshin que a emboscava pelas costas. Apertada e imobilizada entre os braços de seu captor, a kunoichi não perdeu tempo em enviar uma grande quantidade de chakra para seus pés para poder empurrar-se com muita força para trás, esmagando o bunshin contra a parede e fazendo-o desaparecer com o impacto.

Antes de poider recuperar fôlego já tinha o shinobi real sobre ela brandindo uma kunai em seu pescoço. Bloqueando-o a tempo com seu braço esquerdo, conseguiu dar-lhe um bom chute nas costas, que se não tivesse a força necessária para quebrar-lhe todos os ossos, teria o suficiente para mandá-lo voando vários metros para longe dela.

Sakura colocou-se de pé em um salto, assumindo uma postura defensiva. As costas na parede e o olhar fixo no único shinobi que ainda estava de pé. Um calor úmido descia por seu braço esquerdo mas ela obrigou-se a não olhar. Não era uma ferida grave de qualquer forma.

- Que diabos vocês acham que estão fazendo?- o grito de impaciência do chefe fez com que ele cuspisse o cigarro, frustrado com o trabalho de seus capangas. O que era perfeitamente compreensível quando o homem tinha um de seus shinobis a seus pés, gemendo e agarrando o restava de seu braço destruído, e um segundo que a duras penas se levantava, agarrando-se significativamente suas costelas.

O terceiro shinobi apenas a olhava.

- Parem já de brincar e matem-na de uma vez!- a ordem parou os dois oponentes que ainda estavam em condições de lutar. Ambos trocaram um olhar de entendimento que Sakura não gostou nem um pouco.

Se queria sobreviver a isso, a melhor estratégia era seguir com sua tática ofensiva, ao qual confundia seus oponentes e dava-lhe uma vantagem momentânea para fazer um alvo com sua super força. Uma descarga perfeitamente controlada de chakra para seus pés e Sakura já estava sobre o shinobi que tinha chutado, chocando com força as kunais em suas mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que ambos executavam perfeitos movimentos de taijutsu que não fizeram amis do que roçar o corpo do adversário algumas vezes.

Esses não eram ninjas ordinários, pensou Sakura avaliando a habilidade de seu oponente. De esguelha mantia parte de sua atenção no outro ninja que não tinha se movido de seu lugar, olhando impassível a luta e colocando-se perto. O que estava esperando?

A idéia tinha apenas cruzado sua mente quando o ninja apareceu a suas costas e o outro deu um salto para trás, colocando uma boa distância entre eles. Sakura ficou, efetivamente, pega entre os dois shinobis, as paredes da minha em suas costas.

Seus olhos iam e vinham de um lado para o outro, atentos ao movimento tanto como o resto de seus sentidos estavam atentos às variações de chakra. O suor cobria seu rosto e costas. O punho da kunai cravava-se em sua palma, quente e escorregadio por causa do suor e do sangue. O braço esquerdo tinha começado a doer e mal podia movê-lo.

E tudo isso a fazia se sentir maravilhosamente viva e absulutamente histérica coma a adrenalina correndo por seu sistema nervoso.

Estava em uma situação de desvantagem. Se atacasse um deles agora, o outro aproveitaria qualquer abertura em sua defesa.

- Não acho que fará falta matá-la.- começou a dizer o ninja à suas costas.- é bastante inofensiva, como uma gatinha com as garras afiadas.- seu companheiro riu com gosto, assentiu concordando com as observações do primeiro.- Seria vantajoso levá-la e ver se é tão raivosa quando estamos arrancando a roupa dela.

Se fosse fisicamente possívelo Sakura estaria suando veneno. Nada a ofendia mais do que menosprezarem suas habilidades como ninja e a subestimaram só pelo fato de ser mulher.

Um deles começou então a agarrá-la por um dos braços e ela se esquivou sem dificuldade, ao mesmo tempo em que o outro vinha agarrando-a por trás. Lamentavelmente para ele, o que encontrou de frente foi um punho carregado ao máximo de chakra que fez um estrago em seu rosto.

Então, no lugar do típico barulho de ossos e tendões sendo destroçados, um suave "poof" soou com o desaparecimento do bunshin.

Tinha caído na armadilha.

Incapaz de deter o impulso colocado em movimento, Sakura acabou por enterrar o punho na parede, com o previsível impacto de seu poder extendendo-se ao redor do ponto de contato em ondas de destruição. De soslaio conseguiu ver como os ninjas já estavam carregando seus companheiros e desapareciam em frações de segundo, fugindo do desastre iminente.

Tardiamente, quando o muro e parte do teto começaram a desmoronar sobre ela, Sakura pensou que suas habilidades não eram as mais apropriadas para lutar no interior de uma mina. E claro, era seu temperamento o que tinha terminado de fundir.

Tinha sido uma decisão muito estúpida enfrentar o desconhecido sozinha. Um erro de juízo que ultimamente ocorriam com mais freqüência, como se já não tivesse o bom senso e a capacidade analítica que a distinguiam tanto durante os dias de estudante na academia e depois no hospital como a brilhante aprendiz da Hokage.

Estava mal, sabia disso. Mas tão pouco sabia fazer outra coisa que não seguir

Nesses últimos segundos, todos as noites mal dormidas, o excesso de trabalho e todos os problemas que tinha, desde os mais mundanos ao mais complexos, passaram-lhe diante dos olhos.

Era uma idiota... E por isso, ia morrer.

Típico.

As missões mais simples, em tese, se mostravam as que mais se complicavam na prática. E sempre eram passadas pra ele, ao que parece.

Quando voltasse para a aldeia, Genma riria de sua sorte dizendo que as missões funcionavam igual às mulheres, por isso a culpa de tudo estava em sua _inconstante_ vida amorosa. Asuma, ao contrário, o convidaria para tomar uma cerveja e explicar-lhe como as missões se pareciam com o misério de uma partida de shogi com um novato, aborrecendo-o logo com suas incompreensíveis e intermináveis analogias entre as peças e a vida. Logo Gai o provocaria. Ponto.

Mas para Kakashi tudo poderia ser explicado de uma forma muito mais simples, com a lei da gravidade: toda merda que é jogada no teto, cedo ou tarde volta a cair em cima de você. Tinha quem chamasse isso de karma, mas para ele o nome era igual porque o resultado final sempre era o mesmo:

Ele, enterrado até o pescoço em problemas.

Por isso, ele não se surpreendeu realmente quando aconteceu de novo.

Tinha tido tempo apenas de se acomodar em seu recém assegurado esconderijo quando sentiu a presença de dois shinobis praticamente em cima dele. Um descobrindo seu bunshin entre os prisioneiros, fingindo ser Hayashi Yugoro; o outro, justamente às suas costas tratando de cortá-lo vivo com duas lâminas gêmeas.

Então, a primeira coisa em que o copy ninja pensou foi em Sakura. Esperava que a kunoichi tivesse tido tempo suficiente para sair com o _objetivo_, e levá-lo a um lugar seguro. Assim, de qualquer jeito, podeia dizer que a missão principal estava cumprida.

A segunda coisa em que pensou foi em Naruto e Sasuke. Sua parte da missão, ao contrário, tinha fracassado completamente, a julgar pelas explosões que começaram a acontecer – muito convenientemente – assim que seu bunshin desapareu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Não podia realmente culpar os garotos. Não quando as coisas tinham sido tão bem orquestradas para que assim acontecesse.

Que haviam sido pegos em uma armadilha, isso era bastante óbvio. O porquê, era o que deviam descobrir agora. E fosse o que fosse, o cheiro de podridão chegava até a própria família Hayashi, que certamente estavam diretamente ligados com o assunto ou ele mudava seu sobrenome de Hatake para Maito. Os ninjas que os tinha atacado não eram reles mercenários ou simples chunin de baixo nível. Eram jounin em toda sua força. Agentes livres que cobravam muito mais do que um grupo de sindicalistas comuns trabalhando 12 horas por dia em uma mina, podia pagar.

batalha em si não tinha durado muito pois mais que lutar, as táticas que empregaram foram de distração para mantê-lo ocupado, não para tentar matá-lo, e indicavam também que conheciam suas habilidades de antemão e como contra-atacá-lo. Assim, quando livrou-se de um jutsu de terra particularmente chato, surpreendeu-se ao perceber que seus inimigos tinha simplesmente desaparecido sem explicação e tão repentinamente como haviam chegado. Como se estivessem respondendo a um sinal secreto que ele não chegou a perceber.

Mas depois teria tempo para pensar mais a fundo sobre o tema. No momento estava muito ocupado correndo na retaguarda do grupo de seqüestrados o qual guiava para a saída, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava evitar que a mina caísse em cima deles enquanto escapavam. Tirar todos dali estava se mostrando um problema e tanto, considerando as destruições que apareciam em um e outro caminho, o que os obrigou a desviar-se várias vezes. Por sorte não tinham encontrado nenhum tipo de resistêmncia que lhes complicasse mais as coisas.

"_Muito estranho"._

Finalmente alcansaram a entrada principal, a qual ainda encontrava-se funcional apesar de estar meio colapsada pela explosões. Todos conseguiram sair praticamente ilesos para encontra-se com as coisas que não estavam muito melhores do lado de fora. Para não dizer que eram mais perigosas do que as coisas do lado de dentro.

O protesto tinha virado um verdadeiro motim, com gente correndo por todos os lados e o contigente de feridos aumentando a cada minuto. Mas Kakashi não prestou atenção. Já tinha se envolvido demais e era hora de avaliar a situação e fazer um pouco de _controle de danos_.

A primeira coisa era reagrupar-se.

Rápido demais para ser notado, Kakashi se esgueirou com discrição por entre o grupo de pessoas que tomavam a direção sul, até o ponto de encontro combinado com sua equipe. Não tinha avançado muitos metros quando uma pequena confusão de manifestantes completamente afastada do resto, chamou sua etenção.

Ou para ser mais exato, foi mais a presença de um pequeno cachorro olhando com interesse a confus!ao de gente o que verdadeiramente chamou sua atenção.

- Que bom que você chegou Kakashi.- disse Pakkun na forma de saldação quando aterissou ao seu lado.- seu _"objetivo"_ está a ponto de morrer espancado, eu acho, se você não fizer algo.

- O que diabos?

Com um inofensivo jutsu de água, Kakashi dispersou rapidamente a multidão para revelar um maltratado e agora muito suado Hayashi Yugoro, e nenhum sinal da kunoichi que deveria estar ali, protegendo-o.

- Onde está a Sakura?- perguntou a seu niken ao mesmo tempo em que jogava no ombro o meio desmaiado _"objetivo"_, como se fosse um simples saco de batatas.

- Voltou para a mina.

- E você deixou?

- O que eu sou agora, a babá do seus moleques?

Kakashi tinha muita vontade de chutar cachorros, começando com o seu próprio traseiro, mas qualquer forma de terapia deveria esperar pelo momento certo. Não podiam ficar ali sem atrair a atenção de mais manifestantes e complicar desnecessariamente, a já por si só, maldita missão.

Com um pulo Kakashi colocou-se em movimento com sua pesada carga, Pakkun seguindo o seu passo sem problemas. O ponto de encontro estafva apenas há alguns quilômetros da mina e ainda que fosse pouco provável, só podia esperar que, contra toda as probabilidades, que Sakura já estivesse ali.

Por isso não se surpreendeu realmente ao encontrar, apenas, dois de três.

- Oe, oe, já estava na hora!- Naruto saudou com sua habitual impaciência os recém chegados. Ao seu lado Sasuke permanecia de pé emu ma postura perfeitamente rígida em atenção.

Pelo menos um dos dois não tinha baichado a guarda.

Kakashi continuou olhando com atenção cada um de seus garotos para constatar seu estado enquanto deixava um desorientado Hayashi no chão.

- Bom trabalho com os explosivos, garotos.- respondeu-lhes sacudindo exageradamente a roupa cheia de pó e terra da mina.

- Hey, hey, não é nossa culpa!- começou a dizer um Naruto bastante contrariado, agitando as mãos exageradamente diante do corpo.

- Nossa? Foi você que nos atrasou.- replicou Sasuke monotonamente.

- Com uma boa razão!

- Que nada tinha a aver com nossa missão.

- Teme!...de que lado você está?

Sasuke deu seu melhor levantar de nariz, dando-lhe as costas parcialmente, como se só de olhá-lo ofenderia sua razã ou mesmo seu próprio decoro. Cruzando os braços como tantas vezes, começou a fazer seu discurso.

- Naruto encontrou um lote importante de contrabando de armas em uma parte não conhecida da mina.

- Eram todas para Iwa, sensei!- Naruto interrompeu, dando pulos por trás de Sasuke, que fazia seu melhor esforço para ignorá-lo e mantê-lo de lado enquanto se reportava.

- Alto calibre, com selos de Joou. Eram parte de um embarque com destino a Iwa. Ao que parece estão usando uma rota subterrânea e muito pouco transitada pela qual estariam tirando a mercadoria ilegal junto com uma parte da produção regular.

- Já estou imaginando a cara de espanto da velha Tsunade quando eu contar, He-he-hehe!

- Tivemos que abortar o resto de nossa missão quando caímos em uma armadilha.- continuou o Uchiha tratando de bloquear se muito êxito as estridentes risadas.- Três ninjas, alto nível, sem símbolos de afiliação.

- Que vão para casa com o traseiro bem chutado!

- Desapareceram pouco depous de iniciadas as explosões.- terminou Sasuke.

- Explosões que não forma _nossa_ culpa...- enfatizou Naruto olhando o Uchiha.- Não é sensei? Hein? Sensei? Senseeeeiiiiiiiiiii?

Naruto era o escandaloso e indecente ser de sempre, ancioso para obter a resposta de Kakashi.

- Hmm.- as peças começaram a se encaichar com perfeição para o copy ninja. A forma controlada das explosões apontavam também para um patrão definido que nada tinha a ver com destruir ou matar, e sim muito mais com isolar sessões determinadas onde, sem dúvida, estava a mercadoria do contrabando.

- Algo mais as reportar?- perguntou.

Ssuke apenas agitou a cabeça negativamente mas Naruto, ao contrário, se aproximou mais dele arranhando-lhje a nuca e torcendo a boca.

- Sensei, o que estava acontecendo aqui?

- Isso é o que eu mesmo quero saber, Naruto.

Então Kakashi olhou decididamente o homem que haviam ignorado até agora, e este se encolheu no chão evidentemente intimidado e incomodado por ser o repentino centro da atenção. Ainda assim conseguiu mantes, de algum jeito, seu ar de arrogante superioridade, suado e sujo como estava.

- Onde está a Sakura?

Foi Sasuke quem falou, notando por fim a ausência de sua companheira e a qual Naruto respondeu tradiamente, voltando-se para todos os lados com a boca aberta.

Habilidades de observação ninja: zero de dois.

- Ao que parece ela voltou para a mina.- respondeu Kakashi de má vontade. Por mais que quisesse se dedicar a interrogar a fcudno o homem e terminar de atar todas as pontas soltas, resolver a situação de Sakura tinha prioridade máxima, mas ianda considerando que a garota era um verdadeiro imã para os problemas e que se encontrava sem apoio, em uma situação perigosa e parcialmente desconhecida.

E não é que acreditasse que Sakura não tinha capacidade para se defender sozinha em uma situação semelhante, mas de novo: imã. Problemas. Sakura.

- Isso é muito estranho! E onde está agora?- a ansiedade na voz de Naruto era muito mais evidente em sua típica estridência.

- Isso é mito estranho.- continuou Sasuke, seu cenho ligeiramente franzido como único indicativo de que estava preocupado com a notícia.

- E quem se importa com essa kunoichi? Exijo que me levem de uma vez para a minha família.

O tão célebre _"objetivo"_ finalmente tinha se recuperado o suficiente para falar, mostrando ares de impaciência, e dizendo a pior coisa que poderia dizer ao sólido e fraternal time 7.

- Hey! É nossa companheira de equipe!- bradou Naruto arreganhando os dentes.

- Pois é uma louca! Me deixou sozinho com esse cachorro de brinquedo e a mercê de uma orda de bandidos sujos.- seu corpo estremeceu com a recordação, como se falasse de um monte de leprosos e não de gente que dependia do trabalho em sua mina para subsistir.- É uma falta de profissionalismo. Vou recomendar para minha família que não lhes pague um centavo. Como é possível que me...

Um golpe pressionado em sua nuca terminou abruptamente com o discurso teatral.

- Sensei!

- Ah, os acidentes são comuns em uma mina que desaba, mais ainda se não se usa capacete de segurança e...

- Estamos do lado de fora, sensei!

- ...

Não era como se suas desculpas tivessem que ter um sentido por si mesmas.

- Encarreguem-se que levar essa tralha ao ponto seguro mais próximo e enviem uma mensagem de emergência à Hokage solicitando instruções.- disse rapidamente aos seus subordinados.- Eu irei atrás da Sakura.

Os garotos simplesmente assentiram, prontos para obedecer as ordens.

- Pakkun!

O niken soltou então a perna do objetivo, a qual estava muito ocupado mordiscando com prazer.

- Tanto pó é ruim para o meu olfato, sabia?

Mas Kakashi já tinha saído disparado em direção à entrada principal e o pequeno cachorro não pôde fazer mais do que seguir, obedientemente, ao seu amo.

**N/T: Muito bem, Sakura como sempre agindo movida mais pelo impulso do que pela razão e, no fim, se metendo em confusão. A missão, no fim das contas, se mostrou ser algo muito mais estranho e perigoso...E no fim, temos Kakashi ao resgate! O que será que nosso copy ninja vai fazer quando encontrar nosso pequeno imão rosa para confusões.**

**N/T 2: Quero agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram****: ****TrustFeelings****, ****0.0' Kahli hime****, ****Thamy Maciel****, ****Hatake Pam****, ****Nihal elphic****, ****Hana-Lis****. E também a todos que leram mais não comentaram.**

**Espro que mereça reviews! Já né!**


	6. Como a Confusão se Multiplica

**N/T: Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem e me desculpem por quaisquer erros. Não revi o que está escrito... Boa leitura!**

Ooooooooooooo##oooooooooooO

**Como a confusão se multiplica**

Luzes e sombras filtravam-se através de suas pálpebras, alternando-se irregularmente de acordo com a forma como os raios de sol ultrapassavam as folhas das árvores e chegavam ao seu rosto.

Percebia o prazeroso cheiro de madeira e terra úmida que chegava ao seu nariz vindo de grandes árvores frondosas, verdes, com seus ramos abarcando quase todo o espaço e deixando apenas alguns pedaços de céu mesclarem-se com as sombras, contidas debaixo das folhas.

Estava flutuando em um universo de tons pasteis e cheiros agradáveis. Era tão reconfortante que praticamente se sentia incorpórea, sem massa ou peso, como se fosse vento; livre para se mover ao seu bel prazer, com um ritmo constante e uma cadência que a levava de volta aos seus sonhos.

E tudo isso a fazia sentir-se em completa paz consigo mesma, em equilíbrio. Sabia instintivamente que se encontrava protegida e segura ali onde estava, e essa era uma sensação que já tinha quase esquecido, sendo como era, uma kunoichi de Konoha.

A habilidade principal que um ninja deve desenvolver em seus primeiros anos de treinamento é a de poder permanecer sempre alerta. Nos momentos de descanso, fora de serviço ou quando simplesmente se está dormindo, uma mínima porção do cérebro de um shinobi deve encontrar-se vigilante acerca do que está ao seu redor, preparado para atuar ante ao inesperado.

Desde que entrou na academia e até esse momento, Sakura podia contar nos dedos das mãos as vezes em que pôde se dar ao luxo de abandonar esse estado de permanente vigília. Os motivos eram sempre por estar desmaiada, muito ferida ou por ter um super orgasmo desses que te deixam zonza de prazer por vários minutos. E inclusive assim, logo que começava a se recuperar, o costume a chutava de novo para a vigília permanente sem tempo nem de coçar o traseiro.

Mas agora era diferente... Maravilhosamente diferente porque estava meio desperta e seu sentido de perigo estava em completo estado comatoso... E a sensação era positivamente relaxante e libertadora.

Sakura sorriu para si mesma, divertida ante ao absurdo de suas idéias. Uma utopia. Um sonho. Talvez uma alucinação causada pelo excesso de trabalho, ou pela comida radioativa do hospital, poderia ser qualquer coisa.

Mas pouco importava o que fosse se ela, simplesmente, se sentia completa.

"_Espera um momento! Será que eu estou morta?"_

Apenas a idéia a sobressaltou e com ele veio o movimento involuntário de seu corpo na forma de um espasmo que começou a mandar a informação faltante ao seu cérebro. Informação que nada tinha a ver com seu mundo ideal e sim muito com estar completamente machucada e a caminho do inferno.

Seu cérebro se encheu de percepção sensorial em muito pouco tempo, fazendo com que fosse impossível processá-la coerentemente em seu letárgico estado semi-catatônico. Então, como se fossem aquarelas diluídas em água, as cores pastéis coladas em suas pálpebras começaram a se desmanchar, deixando que a opacidade de um mundo familiarmente real e mundano intrometer-se com suas sombras e a inevitável sensação de dor.

Mas, ainda com toda a confusão que sentia, conseguiu aperceber-se de duas coisas importantes: uma, encontrava-se imóvel e apertada contra algo muito duro; e dois, seu ouvido esquerdo estava sendo martelado ao ritmo de uma batida, forte e constante.

"_Alguém está me...carregando?"_

Sakura abriu os olhos, apenas para receber uma overdose de verde e azul, intensos demais para o mundo suave que acabava de deixar. Teve que piscar muitas vezes, a intensidade da luz machucando-lhe a retina e tornando impossível focar corretamente a vista.

Previsivelmente os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e uma forte pontada começou na parte de trás de sua cabeça. De fato todo o seu corpo estava doendo e sentia-se rígida e lenta e...Onde diabos estava?

Quando finalmente suas pupilas se adaptaram à intensidade da luz, Sakura levantou lentamente o olhar e encontrou-se primeiro com a máscara e depois com o olhar sério de Hatake Kakashi.

E esse olhar em particular só podia significar duas coisas de acordo com o histórico do time 7: que tinha feito uma cagada espetacular e que não tinha outro jeito além de sofrer uma de suas infames vinganças; ou que algum estúpido – com sorte não era ela – o tinha irritado o suficiente para garantir um posto na exclusiva e indesejável lista de: _mortos por um chidori no peito._

"_E por que raios?"_

- Sensei...o que está acontecendo?- disse completamente aturdida, remexendo-se em seus braços em um claro sinal de que pretendia descer o mais rápido possível (e se colocar a uma distância prudente desse _"olhar"I_). Mas o copy ninja nem sequer diminuiu o ritmo regular de seus passos.

- Primeiro cuidaremos de suas feridas.- ele disse com a indiferença de sempre, sua voz não traia o seu olhar. Então Sakura reparou verdadeiramente em seu próprio estado e seu corpo terminou de despertar por completo do torpor em que estava.

Dor intensa em todas as partes foi o que a recebeu, seu braço esquerdo estava enfaixado e tinha a perna esquerda também imobilizada. Mandou seu chakra para todos os centros neurológicos de seu organismo para avaliar seu estado e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar tantas contusões de gravidades variadas e uma perna fraturada, ainda que não tivesse danos internos, por sorte.

Finalmente, seu cérebro decidiu-se por alcançar o resto do seu corpo. De uma vez, tudo o que tinha acontecido passou na frente dos seus olhos em microssegundos.

- A mina...os ninjas...Kakashi sensei, era uma armadilha!

- Aa.

- E os garotos?- olhou para todos os lados com preocupação. Agarrando-se ao seu colete impulsionou-se como pôde para ver por cima do ombro de seu sensei. Os viu muito mais atrás, caminhando tranquilamente e aparentemente ilesos pelo que podia perceber de onde estava. Uma sensação de alívio percorreu-lhe o corpo em resposta a uma inquietação que não tinha percebido conscientemente que sentia. Seus garotos seriam os ninjas mais poderosos de Konoha, sim, mas eram também os mais impulsivos, assim preocupar-se com eles era a regra.

- O que foi que aconteceu?- perguntou totalmente envergonhada.

- Suas feridas primeiro.

Certo. Estava bastante esgotada, mas sem dúvida tinha chakra suficiente para curar os machucados mais sérios e o corte feio em seu braço. Alguém tinha feito os primeiro socorros mas o grosso do trabalho estava ainda por fazer. O mais grave era sua perna, fraturada em dois pontos, e mesmo com a ajuda de seu chakra e a atenção médica apropriada, demoraria pelo menos uma semana para curar completamente.

Com um fluxo constante de energia curativa bem focalizada Sakura permaneceu vários minutos tratando de concentrar-se no trabalho de curar, começando pelas feridas mais graves e logo passando para o resto. Mas era bem difícil considerando a situação tão embaraçosa em que estava. Carregada como uma criança por seu sensei, logo depois de sair machucada por se meter em problemas desnecessariamente. Quase podia ouvir o grande sermão do copy ninja por ser imatura e impulsiva. Mas, mais relevante ainda que ter fracassado em tentar ajudar os reféns, era o fato de ter desobedecido suas instruções.

Não, não tinha esquecido desse detalhe e estava certa que a principal razão do olhar reprovador de Kakashi vinha de sua desobediência. Ele podia ter um estilo relaxado no que se referia ao dever e às normas, mas quando se tratava de _suas_ ordens, o miserável era surpreendentemente estrito e não admitia rebeldias de nenhum tipo.

Tudo isso apoiava sua excessiva e quase doentio de proteger seus companheiros de equipe, antepondo sua vida se necessário. Não havia meio termo sobre essa questão para Kakashi, e Sakura perguntou-se rapidamente se nesse passado que apenas começava a desvendar, podia encontrar as respostas para suas mais notórias manias e obsessões.

Fazendo uma nota mental para perguntar sobre isso na próxima oportunidade, a kunoichi continuou trabalhando em suas feridas e quando o grosso da cura estava terminado, já havia transcorrido pelo menos uma meia hora. Só restava manter o fluxo ininterrupto de chakra para sua perna e isso não requeria muita concentração, por isso aventurou-se a falar de novo.

- Sensei?

- Porque não começa me dizendo o que aconteceu com você, assim eu posso completar a história para os dois.

De novo aquele olhar. De novo o ritmo de seus passos não se alterou. De novo sua voz tinha esse enervante tom de monotonia.

De novo Sakura queria gritar.

- Está bem.- disse em resposta, com suavidade, preparando-se para reportar com formalidade o caso.

- Consegui tirar o objetivo sem contratempos e o deixei a cargo de Pakkun para voltar a entrar na mina e ajudar os reféns presos...- por alguns segundos Sakura ficou esperando uma reprovação que não chegou.- Imediatamente começaram as explosões e logo detectei um leve rastro de chakra que era o responsável pelas detonações, assim o segui até as galerias inferiores e encontrei-me com três ninjas que vinham escoltando um civil e uma refém.

A imagem da mulher anônima maltratada passou-lhe diante dos olhos e sentiu de novo a mesma irritação de antes frente ao abuso desmedido daqueles homens contra uma mulher indefesa. Se fosse por ela, no mínimos os castraria com um colher de chá. _Lentamente, para desfrutar mais._

Cerrando os dentes continuou a reportar, reprimindo sua sádica interior.

- Os três shinobis eram mercenários de alto nível, sem símbolos de afiliação visíveis. O civil que escoltavam era o líder do grupo e mandava com propriedade nos ninjas, ainda que não possa determinar com segurança qual era sua participação na revolta. Suponho que era do sindicato.

Sakura acomodou-se melhor nos braços do copy ninja, buscando uma posição mais confortável e pelo menos um pouco digna. Era bastante humilhante ter que reportar com seriedade quando estava esmagada em seus braços, sem poder ver mais do que o seu perfil para julgar suas reações. Como se uma máscara em meio rosto já não fosse um obstáculo suficiente para superar.

- A mulher era parte da chantagem feita à família Hayahsi pelo que consegui escutar, mas foi impossível obter mais informações.- fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, repassando os fatos.- De imediato tive que enfrentar os três ninjas, consegui tirar um de combate mas cai na armadilha dos outros dois...

Sakura cerrou os punhos, sentindo-se tremendamente frustrada por ter sido enganada desse jeito. _"com colher de chá não, um palito de dentes era melhor"._

Eu pude apenas mandar chakra às minhas pernas para impulsionar-me para longe quando a mina veio abaixo...

Um calafrio desceu por suas costas ao lembrar o momento preciso em que seu instinto de sobrevivência a invadiu e assumiu o controle. Sem saber muito bem de onde saiu tal velocidade de reação, em fração de segundos conseguiu afastar-se o suficiente para evitar o epicentro da destruição, mas de qualquer forma ficou presa nos escombros. Agora realmente se dava conta de quão perto esteve de encontrar seu fim em uma mina miserável.

- Pakkun encontrou você semi enterrada.- finalmente o copy ninja falou de novo, seu tom distante tão informativo sobre seus pensamentos como sempre.- Você teve sorte por não ter maiores danos.

- Me lembre de te comprar um osso extra grande essa semana.- riu-se bobamente tratando de quebrar a atmosfera pesada que tinha se instalado entre eles. Sabia que tinha feito cagada e que merecia uma reprimenda, mas o tratamento de gelo de seu sensei estava consumindo seus nervos. Estar em seus braços dessa forma, não ajudava em nada a aliviar sua angústia, na verdade.

- Você poderia ter morrido. Está ciente disso?- Kakashi continuou sem olhá-la, seus olhos fixos no caminho diante de seus pés.

- Sensei, eu...- não encontrava palavras para expressar tudo o que sentia, de qualquer forma o copy ninja não ia dar-lhe tempo para pensar em suas desculpas.

- E me diz, valeu a pena?

- Como?

- Conseguiu o que queria ao entrar de novo da mina?- finalmente a olhou nos olhos e o coração falhou uma batida.

Sakura mordeu o lábio até tirar sangue. Tinha entrado com a intenção de ajudar os reféns e acabou colocando-se em perigo inutilmente, causando mais problemas à sua equipe que a inesperada armadilha que tiveram. As boas intenções simplesmente não contavam para nada se não era capaz de conseguir resultados concretos em respaldo às suas ações. Essa era uma máxima do time 7 em que ela tinha fracassado completamente.

Sakura voltou a respirar quando Kakashi moveu sua atenção de volta ao caminho e sem esperar por sua resposta, começou sua parte do relato.

- A revolta sindical mostrou-se ser uma nuvem de fumaça para ocultar uma operação de contrabando de armas com Iwa.

- O que? Não é possível...- Sakura já sabia que algo cheirava muito mal no que se referia a essa missão, em especial quando comprovou em primeira mão o alto nível dos shinobis envolvidos. Mas essa notícia era completamente inesperada e tremendamente grave por suas implicações. Sua shishou ia, no mínimo, abrir um buraco na parede de seu escritório ao receber essa notícia. Sinceramente, alegrou-se por não estar ali para ver.

- Ao que parece, nosso estimado _"objetivo"_ está metido nisso até o pescoço; e os tipos com que está lidando...- Kakashi meneou a cabeça, deixando no ar muito do que pensava a respeito.- Bom, digamos que são a máfia dentro da máfia.- explicou.- Você não pode ferrar a gente assim. Hayashi Yugoro foi muito ambicioso e terminou por queimar as mãos.

E sua ambição ia prejudicar Konoha e todo o país do Fogo no processo. Iwa era uma ameaça permanente. Iwa era uma ameaça permanente, e as hostilidades esporádicas que sempre ocorreram de um lado e de outro bem poderiam converter-se na próxima guerra secreta ninja a qualquer momento.

Sakura sabia que a aldeia encontrava-se bem preparada para tal conflito, mas Iwa não tinha estado a perder tempo nos últimos anos, tampouco. E era muito pouca a informação que os serviços de inteligência tinham sobre o que ocorria por trás de suas fronteiras. Isso podia representar um sinal da iminência do conflito que ambas as aldeias vinham enfrentando desde sua fundação.

- Claro que ele não é o único implicado, a conspiração chega até embaixo.

A kunoichi franziu o cenho.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que os _inocentes_ _reféns_ que resgatamos da mina podem terminar acusados de traição, por tudo que sabemos.

Com certeza. Esse tinha que ser o golpe mais baixo. Ela, Haruno Sakura, simplesmente havia arriscado a vida para tentar salvar um monte de contrabandistas e traidores do país do Fogo. Genial!

- E quanto ao que eu te pedi...- o copy ninja a olhou de novo e qualquer processo mental de auto castigo paralisou-se pelo susto.- Deixamos o objetivo e você em um posto de segurança e voltamos para a mina por instruções da Hokage.

Uma nuvem ocultou o sol da tarde, deixando o caminho por onde passavam na penumbra inquietante que se forma sempre debaixo dos bosques frondosos tão cerrados como aqueles.

- Os garotos conseguiram capturar um dos envolvidos e dois ninjas; a revolta foi contida e duas equipens ANBU devem estar nesse momento vasculhando a área em busca de mais pistas e interrogandos os detidos.

A situação toda era tão incrível quanto frustrante. A missão supunha-se que era de rotina, não? Mas as complicações eram de costume, e para dizer a verdade, não tão alheias ao time 7.

- Por que isso sempre acontece com a gente, sensei? – perguntou dando voz às suas frustrações.

Kakashi apenas bufou algo que soava suspeitosamente similar à palavra _"karma"_, mas Sakura podia ter se equivocado. O pragmático copy ninja nunca tinha dado a impressão de ser do tipo supersticioso.

- E o que fazemos agora? O que vai acontecer com as pessoas da aldeia?- continuou.

- Isso já não compete a nós. É decisão da Hokage e do conselho como manejar tudo daqui para frente.

Pois não lhe acalmava em nada. Apesar de tudo, o sentido de honra shinobi de Sakura estava gritando por justiça. Por outro lado, também estava gritando-lhe que era uma estúpida sem remédio e que era hora de assumir sua responsabilidade e pedir desculpas como deveria.

- Sensei, realmente sinto muito não ter sido de grande ajuda hoje...

O sol se colocava de novo entre as nuvens e folhas. Uma brisa agradável agitou-lhe os cabelos obrigando-a a afastá-los de seu rosto. No entanto, seus olhos nunca deixarão o perfil do copy ninja, que olhava a distância sem dar sinais de ter escutado suas desculpas. Mas ela sabia ele tinha ouvido e que ele ia, inevitavelmente, responder. Sakura preparou-se mentalmente para impacto previsível.

- Você faz algo muito ruim aos seus amigos quando se preocupa mais com você mesma.- disse encarando-a de novo.

- Não é isso, eu...eu só queria fazer o que era certo.- desculpou-se pobremente e ela sabia disso.

- Fazer o certo?

- Isso mesmo!

- ...

O silêncio voltou a cair entre eles por vários segundos que pareceram eternos. Talvez fosse certo que a atitude de Kakashi a enlouquecia na maior parte do tempo, e que no resto só podia pensar em triturá-lo a golpes; mas importava-lhe a sua opinião. E o suspense a estava matando.

- Desta vez, sou eu que tenho uma pergunta para você, Sakura.

A kunoichi piscou confusa e um pouco assustada com a mudança de tom. Havia algo perigoso no fundo de sua voz, algo que ela não podia identificar com clareza. E tampouco estava segura sobre querer fazê-lo.

- Quando foi a última vez que fez algo para você mesma?

- Eh...?

- Algo que _realmente_ queria fazer; algo só para você, por capricho, por gosto. Não pelo dever, não para agradar, não por querer bem ou para fazer _o correto..._

Sakura ficou em silêncio, pensando. Algo que queria só para ela? Havia muitas coisas que gostava de fazer sempre, e ainda que seu trabalho tomasse muito tempo sempre que tinha algum momento livre tratava de aproveitá-lo para...mmm.

Passaram-se um, dois, dez segundos e nada vinha à sua cabeça. Começou a voltar no tempo mentalmente repassando o que tinha feito nas últimas semanas, meses? Nada fora da rotina.

Um, dois, cinco minutos. Nada ainda.

Era uma tolice! Certamente tinha feito mil coisas para ela, por capricho! Simplesmente Kakashi a colocava nervosa. Sim, era isso! Não podia pensar enquanto estivesse apertada contra seu peito, debaixo desse olhar que podia atravessá-la como uma kunai cortando manteiga; e para terminar, encontrava-se completamente imersa nesse cheiro tão masculino e tão próprio dele quanto vê-lo com um livro Icha Icha nas mãos.

Simplesmente, Hatake Kakashi estava abarrotando todos os seus sentidos, confundindo-a como a uma rata de laboratório correndo em um labirinto sem saída.

- Espera, já sei!- replicou finalmente com um grito triunfal, que era mais de alívio do que de outra coisa.- Quando foi àquele resort privado com a Ino. Não se lembra? Eu realmente aproveitei depois de economizar por cinco longos e penosos meses para poder fazer isso.

Sakura fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, relembrando o quanto tinha desejado naquela época poder passar as férias e uma das termas mais populares e caros do país do Fogo. Tudo começou depois de ver um folheto que Kurenai-sensei tinha trazido consigo, que chegava depois de passar alguns dias ali como parte de uma missão. As instalações eram incríveis e os tratamentos garantiam a beleza permanente para a alma e o corpo. E para uma Kunoichi coberta de cicatrizes e machucados em oitenta por cento do corpo, durante noventa e nove por cento do tempo, nada soava mais promissor.

Quem sabe, até foi um pouco egoísta de sua parte, pensar em frivolidades quando estavam em plena guerra contra a Akatsuki; mas egoísta não era algo que ela, simplesmente, queria fazer sem se importar com a opinião dos outros. Então, a idéia meteu-se entre suas sobrancelhas (onde havia muito espaço, de acordo com Ino), e tinha começado um rigoroso plano de economia para conseguí-lo, convencendo sua amiga e rival a participar da idéia.

- Foi muito caro, mas valeu a pena.- Sakura continuou com a alegria evidente em seu rosto pelas recordações.- Nunca tinha estado antes em um lugar assim e foi maravilhoso ser mimada e atendida como se fosse da realeza por três dias inteiros.- Inconscientemente, a jovem acomodou melhor a cabeça contra o ombro do copy ninja, relaxando como se estivesse de volta às águas termais de seus sonhos.

- Eu me lembro bem.- respondeu Kakashi assentindo.- Você me pediu até mesmo missões rank D sozinha apenas para completar o dinheiro.

- Sim, eu fiz isso...- uma risadinha escapou ante à recordação da tolice de muitas dessas missões.

- Você tinha dezesseis anos na época, Sakura.

E tinha dezoito agora. Certo, não tinha pensado nisso.

Esse foi o momento que Kakashi escolheu para parar sua caminhada. Inclinando-se lentamente e com cuidado deixou que Sakura apoiasse os pés no chão, sustentando-a pelos braços enquanto a kunoichi encontrava o ponto de equilíbrio e se colocava de pé por seus próprios meios. Cambaleando um pouco ao colocar o peso na perna recém curada com chakra e percebeu que mesmo que pudesse se apoiar em alguma coisa, não era prudente ainda fazê-lo.

- Obrigada, acho que já estou bem.- No entanto a mão de Kakashi não fez mensão de soltá-la.

- Não pode continuar colocando-se por último, Sakura.- Estavam frente a frente e a kunoichi não tinha onde se esconder de seu escrutínio.- E o que diabos queria dizer com isso? Ainda que ultimamente não tivesse muito tempo para deixar-se levar por seus caprichos isso não significa que estivesse menosprezando a si mesma ou menos ainda, certo?

- E não estou...- começou a replicar irritada pelas conclusões errôneas que Kakashi estava tirando, mas ele não tinha terminado ainda.

- Essa situação também afeta o seu rendimento nas missões e o seu trabalho de equipe.- a cortante reprovação era finalmente evidente em suas palavras, tanto quanto em seu olhar.

- Sensei, já sei que cometi um erro hoje, mas eu...

- Terei que reportar sua insubordinação à Hokage.

- O que?

- ...

Kakashi apenas a olhou impassível mas com a promessa do inferno no fundo de seu olho visível, e Sakura se sentiu,novamente, avaliada e a caminho do muro de fuzilamento. Imediatamente começou a balbuciar como resposta à pressão psicológica debaixo da qual estava.

- Não acha que está exagerando a situação, não é para tanto...quer dizer, é mas...no final não aconteceu nada de grave comigo, mas sei que...no final a missão está cumprida e...

- Garotos, é o turno de vocês.

Sakura estava tão aturdida pela declaração de Kakashi que não tinha percebido que seus companheiros já os tinha alcançado.

- Nós vamos tomar cuidado, Kakashi-sensei.- a voz de Naruto soou à sua direita a todo volume, e os passos de Sasuke à sua esquerda terminaram de confirmar sua chegada.

O copy ninja finalmente a soltou ao mesmo tempo que seus companheiros prostraram-se de ambos os lados, tomando-a pelos cotovelos. Sem dizer mais nada, deu meia volta e colocando as mãos nos bolsos, começou a andar no mesmo ritmo que andava antes.

- Você está bem, Sakura-chan?- perguntou Naruto olhando-a de cima a baixo.- Está mesmo, eh, eh, Sakura-chan?

Ela pôde apenas assentir coma boca aberta.

- Oi, oi, eu também posso carregar você se quiser, sabe?...- o shinobi loiro fez a inevitável cara de sádico, os olhos pregados em sua blusa e não em seu rosto o qual, previsivelmente, causou uma reação imediata que a tirou efetivamente do torpor da surpresa em que Kakashi a tinha deixado.

- Nem louca!- empurrou-o para longe de seu decote colocando a mão em seu rosto. Naruto claro, sendo Naruto, não se deu por vencido no primeiro obstáculo, levantando um dedo acusador para seu líder de equipe.

- E por que o Kakashi sensei pode, eh, eh?

- Porque ele não é um babão, dobe.- afortunadamente Sasuke tomou o assunto em suas mãos. Não estava com humor para tolices, assim decidiu cortar o impulso quando apenas estavam começando a tomar impulso para uma de suas brigas. Rapidamente, passou o braço esquerdo de Sakura sobre seus ombros para dar-lhe um ponto de apoio e tomando-a pela cintura colocou-se a andar com ela assegurada ao seu lado.

- Teme! Só quer ficar bem, não!?- Naruto falou aborrecido, agitando seu punho atrás deles, mas ao notar a falta de resposta de seus companheiros, suspirou chateado e correu para alcançá-los. Cruzando seu braço com o de sua companheira resignou-se a dar-lhe também algum apoio do outro lado.

Os três caminharam assim um tempo, em silêncio, nesses estranhos momentos de total harmonia em que se entendiam sem a necessidade de palavras, enquanto seguiam fielmente os passos de seu líder, que já não era mais do que uma silhueta mais ou menos definida ao longe.

Iam a um passo bastante lento, mas para Sakura mostrava-se agradável a sensação de poder mover-se de novo, ainda que fosse com ajuda. Já não se sentia tão tensa e parecia que a energia estava voltando às suas extremidades. As bandagens em sua perna eram incomodas e dificultavam seus passos, mas ao menos o pior da dor já havia passado.

No entanto, um passeio pelo bosque pelas mãos de seus garotos não era suficiente para mudar um ânimo que se dirigia, perigosamente rápido e diretamente, para o de uma depressão.

Não duvidava nem por um segundo que Kakashi ia fazer exatamente o que tinha dito. Ia reportar logo que chegassem à Konoha e isso definitivamente ia ser muito ruim para o seu histórico. Sem contar que Tsunade-shishou ia fazê-la pagar com sangue por isso. O que mais podia acontecer de ruim?

Sinceramente, não tinha a quem culpar mais que a si mesma, e dessa vez não podia ocultar-se atrás de seu mau caráter nem atrás de seus punhos para dissimular. Estava desnuda no meio da claridade para que todos os interessados vissem sua estupidez e pudessem rir às suas custas. Talvez a analogia fosse um pouco extremada, mas sinceramente, assim se sentia inútil em alguns momentos.

Então contemplou seriamente a idéia de ir para longe e deixar todos os seus problemas para trás. A oferta de ir para Suna não parecia tão ruim agora, se não fosse porque fugir dos problemas não ia ajudar a resolvê-los.

A pouca atenção que estava colocando no caminho fez com que tropeçasse, o que foi imediatamente compensado por seus companheiros ao seu lado.

- Você está bem?- perguntou um Naruto visivelmente agitado por ela. Sua preocupação, ainda que muitas vezes excessiva, não falhava em fazê-la se sentir melhor imediatamente.

- Estou bem, só me distrai por um momento.

- Oe, na verdade você nos preocupou, sabe? Quando não voltou da mina...- continuou o loiro hiperativo ao mesmo tempo em que reorganizavam a caminhada.

- Sinto muito garotos.- Sua voz não foi mais do que um sussurro, o olhar cravado no chão. Não se sentia cm forças para enfrentar seus rostos de decepção no momento.

- Pois a mim não parece justo que você tenha ido se divertir se a gente, né?

Naruto podia parecer idiota as vezes...com certeza, era um idiota de marca maior em parte do tempo, mas tinha uma sensibilidade especial para saber exatamente o que dizer a um amigo em necessidade. E agora Sakura não precisava de mais reprovações, e sim do bom humor e do ânimo de seus amigos.

- Eu não podia deixar que vocês chutassem todos os traseiros.- respondeu timidamente com um meio sorriso de agradecimento em seu rosto. Naruto o devolvia com muito mais entusiasmo.

- Bah, esses ninjas não valiam a sola da minha sandália, não é mesmo Sasuke?

- ...

- Eu e o teme demos uma boa lição neles, jajaja.

O riso de Naruto era um balsamo para o seu coração, e as nuvens de tempestade em seu ânimo começaram a dissipar-se. Tudo ia sair bem enquanto contasse com o apoio de seus garotos. Naruto com suas palhaçadas e se carinho, Sasuke com sua silenciosa e constante presença. Pode ser que as coisas não estivessem muito bem em sua vida no momento, mas seus amigos estavam ali e isso era suficiente para ela.

Então Sakura lembrou-se do que estava pensando antes sobre a possibilidade de ir para Suna e enquanto ainda lhe parecia impensável deixar Konoha, sua família e seus amigos, a curiosidade era maior que todas as suas dúvidas.

- Naruto, Sasuke... O que pensariam se eu fosse para Suna?

- O QUEEEEEEEEE?- o previsível grito de surpresa espantou toda a vida selvagem de pelos menos 10 milhas ao redor.

- Trata-se de uma oportunidade de estágio, Naruto.- Sakura explicou pacientemente, enquanto gravava suas expressões.- por um ano, para completar meus estudos médicos e me graduar.- como da noite para o dia, Sasuke a olhava com um semblante impassível, enquanto a cada do garoto Kyuubi não podia ser mais eloqüente sobre o seu desagrado.

- Por que você tem que ir pra Suna para fazer isso?- gemeu em protesto, como um garotinho a quem não querem comprar um brinquedo.- Por que a velha Tsunade não pode te ensinar tudo aqui mesmo?

- Trata-se de algo que Tsunade-shishou não domina.

- Mas em Suna faz muito caloooooooooor.

Eu sei disso, Naruto.

- E fica muito longe...e cheio de areia.- queixou-se.

- Eu notei...- levantou uma sobrancelha, impaciente.

- E tem o Gaara, que te olha com esse olhoooooooos.- Naruto abriu ao máximo os seus olhos, colocando sua mão livre na frente em uma tentativa de imitação, que o fazia parecer mais um zumbi do que o honorável Kazekage.

- Gaara olha todo mundo com esses olhos, idiota.- sua resposta ia acompanhada de uma cotovelada sem força em suas costelas, com que tratou, em vão, de dissimular o riso.- São os únicos que ele tem.

- Jajaja, mas é que é meio horripilante, não!?- reconheceu com alegria, mostrando os dentes em um sorriso.

- Tem certeza que você e ele são amigos?

Naruto continuou rindo tolamente, coçando a nuca com sua mão livre. A relação entre os dois jinchuurikis era algo a que poucos podiam dar crédito até vê-los juntos e comprovar os bons amigos que eram, apesar das óbvias diferenças.

- Você quer ir, Sakura?

Sasuke interrompeu a conversa animada com sua típica aspereza e o tom cortante de sua voz, provocando uma pausa.

- Como?- replicou Sakura completamente surpreendida com a indagação.

Então o jovem Uchiha parou por completo, obrigando os outros dois a pararem junto com ele. Virando-se um pouco para vê-la melhor, repetiu sua pergunta.

- É o que você realmente quer fazer, Sakura?

Os pelos se arrepiaram. Era um sinal! E se tinha algo que todos os ninjas levam a sério, eram os sinais.

Fazia apenas alguns minutos que Kakashi tinha perguntado a última coisa que tinha feito para ela mesma, e agora Sasuke a perguntava se ir para Suna seria a próxima coisa em sua lista.

- A verdade é que eu...- olhando-os nos olhos com cuidado, primeiro Sasuke e depois Naruto, a única coisa que pôde ver neles foi o reflexo de si mesma em suas pupilas.

- Eu quero ir!

Sasuke assentiu brevemente.

- Então deve ir.

O seu coração deu uma volta com suas palavras. O reconhecimento de Sasuke valia muito para ela depois de tudo que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Assentindo em agradecimento, Sakura voltou a olhar Naruto, ansiosa sobre qual seria a resposta de seu outro super protetor companheiro.

O loiro a olhou por alguns segundos com o cenho franzido, mas em seguida se olhar encheu-se daquele calor especial que só podia vir do coração de ouro de Naruto.

- Eu não gosto da idéia, e vou sentir muito a sua falta, mas...- coçou a cabeça incomodado.- Me parece justo que faça isso se é o que realmente quer.

Sakura assentiu de novo, sem encontrar palavras que pudessem expressar sua própria emoção. Esse era um dos raros momentos em que Naruto a fazia derreter-se de puro carinho, e realmente desejava abraçá-lo ao invés de deixá-lo inconsciente por três dias.

- Eu fui embora por dois anos e meio para treinar com o Ero-sennin.- lembrou com seriedade.- e o teme, bom...- ambos os garotos cruzaram um olhar atravessado, como sempre que esse tema vinha à baila. Ainda que tivessem resolvido o assunto ao seu modo – pelos punhos – ainda não eram capazes de falar livremente da época em que o Uchiha deu as costas todos por causa de Orochimaru e sua vingança.

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça como que se livrando de qualquer reprovação que ficara pendente a respeito.

- Creio que você também tem que fazer o que for necessário para alcançar seu sonho.- o loiro escandaloso sorriu de novo ao máximo:

_Ser a melhor médica ninja da história! Melhor do que a velha Tshiande"._

Anunciou movendo a mão, como se fossem letras em uma marquise.

- Não é assim?- perguntou.

E era mesmo. De fato essas haviam sido as palavras exatas de Sakura naquela época. Exceto pelo velha, é claro.

Quando Naruto voltou à aldeia com Jiraya-sama, depois dos dois anos e meio de ausência, ambos passaram a noite acordados, compartilhando o que tinham feito durante a separação e como seus respectivos treinamentos haviam evoluído. Técnicas novas, aventuras, desventuras, e os últimos sucessos na aldeia da folha; tudo foi abordado com detalhes à luz de uma fogueira, perto dos campos de treinamento e depois de vários pratos re rámen que os deixaram inchados e muito satisfeitos.

Perceberam então que ambos continuavam tendo a mesma ambição de trazer Sasuke de volta para Konoha no topo de suas prioridades. Ademais, os sonhos de Naruto não tinham mudado, para o futuro, ser Hokage era sua obsessão depois de tudo, agora ela encontrava-se com um projeto de vida real e tangível que compartilho com Naruto naquela noite.

Ser médica ninja. E ser a melhor.

E quase tinha esquecido disso.

Isso era o que realmente queria fazer na vida, por ela mesma e por ninguém mais.

E precisou estar a ponto de morrer para enxergar isso com tanta clareza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO####OOOOOOOOOOOO

**N/T: Mais um capítulo. Queria compensar a todos os leitores por ter ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar, mas o trabalho, o mestrado e o namoro não deixaram!**

**N/T 2: Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram... E também àqueles que leram mas não quiseramcomentar...**


	7. Como o que Confunde, Também Revela

**N/T: Surpresa! Isso ai, não é ilusão de ótica não! Eu atualizei a fic em poucas semanas! Nem eu mesma acredito!**

**Como o que confunde, também revela**

Ser shinobi não era uma profissão para os fracos de espírito nem para os de coração covarde.

Uma mulher como Tsunade sabia disso por experiência própria, tendo sofrido os rigores da profissão na própria pele. Muitas vezes tinha acabado como testemunha de como incontáveis shinobis se quebraram como se fossem marionetes vazias durante seu caminho ninja. Um dianate de sua primeira morte, outros ante a perda de um companheiro de equipe, a maioria ao ser usado como armas da injustiça e do derramamento de sangue inocente em troca de dinheiro. Sem dúvida era um mundo extremamente cruel a serviço de uma realidade muito mais desesperadora.

Mas ser shinobi também tinha grandes vantagens: para aqueles que ter poder trazia uma enorme prazer, ou para quem, simplesmente, proporcionava o alivio de se sentir seguros e capazes de proteger.

Ela mesma sempre tinha se sentido em um ponto intermediário. Ser forte para proteger não era mais importante do que ser forte apenas pelo prazer de sentir a terra abrir-se em baixo de seu punho e ver os homens caírem suplicantes aos seus pés.

Mas essa velha noção egoísta tinha mudado completamente desde que se levantava a cada manhã, depois de uma noite de jogatinha que falhava em fazê-la esquecer, apenas para colocar a capa e o chapéu que a identificavam como a Hokage. Então, os dissabores da vida ninja se multiplicavam exponencialmente ao ter a responsabilidade de velar pelo bem-estar e o futuro de cada um dos habitantes da aldeia, fossem ninjas ou não. Agora, tudo se tratava de ter ou não poder suficiente para protegê-los.

Ela, a legendária tola, cuja vida tinha girado em torno do egoísmo de apostar tudo em uma partida de baralho, estava embaralhando sua última mão não por seu próprio prazer, mas sim por um futuro que ela não viveria para ver.

No fim a todos cabia perder a aposta final com a morte.

Era por essa razão que estava ali, sentanda em seu escritório cumprindo diligentemente com seu dever, ao invés de estar em casa cuidando penosamente de sua ressaca. Era incrível como, uma simples dor de cabeça, tinha se transformado em uma panela de miolos ferventes dentro de seu crânio, depis de apenas quinze minutos escutanto a melhor equipe de Konoha reportar os detalhes de sua última e desastrosa missão.

Todos estavam desalinhados e cheios de terra, sujando seu tapete e trazendo, porém, mais noticas ruins.

Como se não houvesse tido notícias ruins o suficiente com o reporte preliminar sobre o contrabando feito por seus inimigos em Iwa, a traição de seus clientes, a complicação das autoridades do povo, a armadilha deliberada que colocou em risco civis inocentes; não, agora tinha que vê-los pessoalmente para escutar como sua própria aprendiz, motivo de orgulho para ela e toda a aldeia, tinha feito algo completamente estúpido e potencialmente perigoso sem motivo aparente.

Tsunade nunca se considerou uma mulher do tipo maternal, mas pela forma como lhe afetava o destino de Sakura, estava começando a se preocupar e muito. Só lhe faltava sacar as agulhas de crochê e começar a fazer crochê em seus momentos livres pra os netos que estão por vir. Porcaria, que visão horrível isso trazia!

Por isso, quando o Time 7 acabou de reportar a missão, ela preferiu não dizer nada, permanecendo sentada atrás de sua enorme escrivaninha cheia de papéis, escondendo parcialmente sua face atrás das mãos cruzadas em frente ao rosto. Às suas costas o dia chegava ao fim, enchendo o escritório de cores e sombras tênues.

Em uma posição tão formal, restringida pela lei e os eternos procedimentos, Tsunade gostava de brincar e usar as pequenas vinganças onde podia. Assim que teve haruno Sakura de pé, em frente a ela, sob o peso de seu escrutínio implacável, em absoluto suspense à espera do veredito, lhe dava naquele momento uma enorme satisfação pessoal vê-la se preocupar por serem dignas ou não as suas ações.

Podia ver com clareza o esforço da jovem em permanecer em sua postura natural de atenção. Mas tinha as costas muito rígidas, os ombros levemente encolhidos para cima e o olhar fixo em um ponto indefinido sobre sua cabeça, como que para escapar dela sem chegar a ser abertamente grosseira e virar o rosto. De fato, desde que entraram em seu escritório, ela simplesmente tinha se recusado a olha-la diretamente nos olhos, e isso foi o que imediatamente alertou Tsunade sobre quão mal tinham saído as coisas.

Em contrapartida, de ambos os lados da kunoichi, Sasuke e Naruto pareciam tão indiferentes como sempre às formalidades, cada um com seu estilo partículas de enfado; mas estivessem ou não coscientes de tudo, os dois adotaram posturas sutilmente protetoras de sua companheira, inclinando seus corpos ligeiramente em direção a ela, e colocando-se meio passo à frente, como que prontos para saltar na frente para protegê-la se fosse necessário.

E depois, dois passos mais atrás, perto da porta, estaa "ele".

Porque o maldito já nem merecia mais que ela o chamasse pelo nome. O que diabos estava fazendo enquando sua aprendiz estava a ponto de morrer? Isso tinha que ser culpa sua! Enquanto fazia seu relatório, sua postura e maneiras tinham sido as de sempre, com palavras sucintas e bem escolhidas, dando muito poucas pistas acerca do que pensava realmente do assunto. Bem se podia concluir que estava genuinamente aborrecido e apesar de tudo, que ocultava algo importante. Era impossível estar cem por cento seguro com ele.

A única conclusão que Tsunade tinha podido tirar com certeza até o momento era que, como sempre, o copynija tinha se colocado no ponto mais adequado de seu escritório para sair correndo pela porta no caso de começarem a voar objetos contundentes em direção à sua cabeça. Vontade não lhe faltava, na verdade.

De qualquer forma, a Hokage ia se assegurar de ter uma conversinha "a sós" com ele antes de terminar o dia. Então, o infame copynija ia saber em primeira mão porque Jiraiya preferia sair de uma situação de risco em qualquer dia da semana antes de sequer pensar em irritá-la.

Mas no momento, Tsunade se dava por satisfeita ao vê-los cozinharem em sua própria ansiedade enquanto esperavam indefinidademente. O protocolo os obrigava a estar ali, a sua mercê até que ela desse por terminada a missão e os dispensasse, e ela pensava em tirar o máximo de proveito da situação. Que se danem todos!

Voltando sua atenção para Sakura, Tsunade não pôde evitar ver de novo a si mesma quando tinha a idade da rosada, como tantas outras vezes. Quem sabe fosse por isso que a escolheu como sua aprendiz. Era só colocar-lhe seios maiores e um monte de péssimos hábitos, e as duas poderiam se passar por irmãs. Então, quem era ela para julgar a rosada por seus erros quando ela mesma tinha cometido imprudências piores?

A Sakura, como a todos, cabia escolher, errar e cair; colocar-se de pé ou viver de joelhos. Nisso Tsunade tinha que deixá-la sozinha para decidir seu próprio caminho ninja, ainda mais quando soubesse que o desastre a aguardava no virar da esquina. A impotência que sentia então era o que mais odiava em ser Hokage: poder para proteger e não poder fazer nada com ele.

Quando outros longos minutos passaram do mesmo jeito e Naruto começou a coçar o traseiro com abandono, Shizune tossiu falsamente a sua direita, com a evidente intenção de por fim à agonia de todos. Tsunade cravou-lhe um olhar irritado que não falhou em faze-la brincar, ninando nervosamente Tonton, meio dormindo, em seus braços.

Olhando de novo para frente, desta vez fixou sua atenção no infame líder da equipe, com seu olho entreaberto e as mãos nos bolsos. Tsubade não sabia o que a exasperava mais: a história toda de Sakura ou a forma com que o copyninja parecia leve como uma alface recém lavada.

- Está bem, Kakashi, este caso continuará aberto até que cheguemos ao fim de suas implicações. Qualquer operação adicional relacionada terá vocês como equipe base.

Todos assentiram evidentemente aliviados por finalmente escutar sua voz. Mas a alegria não ia durar muito se Tsunade pudesse impedir.

- Espero receber seus relatórios individuais e detalhados amanhã na primeira hora, em meu escritório. – o ânimo despencou como um castelo de cartas no vento. – sem desculpas, sem atrasos e sem manchas de ramén!

Naruto grunhiu frustrado levando as mãos à cabeça. Se não estava no Ichiraku em frente a um prato fumegante de ramén, nunca encontrava a inspiração e o ânimo adequado para escrever relatórios. Ou isso ele dizia.

A Hokage por sua vez decidiu ignorar o não muito sutil ataque de rebeldia.

- Sakura, Kakashi, quero conversar com vocês dois. Naruto, Sasuke, já podem ir.

Sasuke inclinou levemente a cabeça em sinal de ter ouvido e aceitado as instruções. Naruto mostrou os dentes dando um passo a frente.

- Oe! Vovó Tsunade!- disso com desembaraço, enrugando muito o rosto. – Qualquer coisa que tenha para dizer a eles será melhor que o dia a todos de uma vez!- nada indignava mais o jinchuuriki que deixá-lo de fora de um assunto de família. SUA família!

- A, sim?- respondeu a loira, aparentemente mais divertida que furiosa, por alguma razão que escapava completamente a Naruto.

- Porque não acredita que vamos sair com uma de suas desculpas nesse assunto!

- Isso mesmo! Não pretendo permitir que nos incomode mais com suas... Oe, oeee!

Já tinha passado pelo umbral da porta quando Naruto for fim se convenceu de que seu impassível companheiro de equipe o tinha estado arrastando pela gola de sua jaqueta.

- Sasuke teme! O que diabos acha que está fazendo?- o jinchuuriki se voltou imediatamente e pulou em cima do Uchiha como se fosse um cão raivoso na hora da comida.

- Hei, não morda minha orelha, dobe!

- Então me soltaaaaaa...

O resto do vergonhoso, porém não menos divertido espetáculo, ficou oculto com o fechar implacável das portas duplas do escritório da Hokage, ficando apenas os ecos distantes do ninja mais escandaloso de Konoha e toda a gama de impropérios que proferia contra seu estoico companheiro.

Esfregando as têmporas com impaciência, Tsunade foi direto ao ponto dessa vez.

- Bom Kakashi, imagoino que tem algo mais a falar a respeito de Sakura.

Se não o conhecesse tão bem como o conhecia, teria jurado que o viu exitar por um segundo antes de falar.

- Independentemente do fatores desconhecidos que encontramos, sua insubordinação colocou em perigo o êxito de nossa missão. Deixou o objetivo sozinho, em uma área não segura, sem nenhuma razão ou justificativa válida, e desobedeceu instruções diretas.

- Tudo isso é muito grave.- concluiu a Hokage.

Então os dois olharam Sakura severamente, e ela soube que não existia um só lugar no planeta onde pudesse se esconder desse escrutínio.

- Tem alguma coisa a dizer em sua defesa?- perguntou Tsunade mais por obrigação do protocolo do que por verdadeira cortesia. Porque realmente a última coisa que queria era ter que passar por outra sessão de desculpas sem sentido que pareciam ser a regra com sua pupila nos últimos meses.

Para a sorte dela, a garota não podia se mover, muito menos articular palavras coerentes que pudessem aliviar o caso.

- Haruno Sakura!

- Sim, Hokage-sama!- respondeu automaticamente dando um suspiro.

- A partir desse momento e até que receba novo aviso, está suspensa de todas as suas atividades.

- Shishou!- o alarme era tão claro em sua voz como a surpresa absoluta escrita em todo seu rosto.

- Shizune, leve Sakura para um check-up médico completo.- a kunoichi engoliu em seco. Era evidente que queria protestar quanto à necessidade de receber atenção médica, mas a verdade é que para Tsunade pouco importava sua opinião. De jeito nenhum ia arriscar mais decisões imprudentes a respeito do bem estar de sua aprendiz, se estava em suas mãos evitar.

- Agora, saia da minha vista antes que eu faça algo muito mais drástico.- bradou, deixando escapar grande parte de sua fúria.

- Mas, mas...- Sakura era a imagem do próprio desespero, voltando as costas a todos os presentes como se esperasse que algum deles fosse defendê-la.

- Vamos logo Sakura, é o melhor.- Shizune se paroximou para ajudá-la antes que algo muito pior lhe acontecesse se as ordens não fossem seguidas imediatamente. Tomando-a pelo braço, conduziu-a até a porta, com Kakashi andando às suas costas e colocando algo sólido entre elas e o olhar penetrantemente desagradável da Hokage.

- Você fica, Kakashi.

Perceber uma postura de abatimento no copyninja que se retirava foi outra dessas pequenas vinganças que lhe deram alguma satisfação mais do que justa pela dor de cabeça que agora precia partir seu crânio em dois. Quando as portas se fecharam atrás das duas mulheres com um estampido, a Hokage sorriu com fingida doçura para seu reticente interlocutor, acomodando-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira para contemplar sua presa.

- Hatake Kakashi.

- Sim, Hokage-sama.- respondeu diligentemente como o perfeito ninja que era quando assim queria.

- De-me uma boa razão para que eu coloque a sua língua presa e pendurá-lo pelas bolas no alto da Torre Hokage.

- Hokage-sama, isso é precipitado...

- Precipitado?- cuspiu indignada.- Sua desobediência e irresponsabilidade são uma precipitação?

- É uma reação natural à pressão.- explicou.

- Que poderia tê-la matado!

- Mas não matou.- respondeu calmamente.- e o que não te mata...

- Se você está querendo fazer graça...- um sonoro golpe na escrivaninha fez ranger a madeira e demonstrou a seriedade de sua ameaça, mas o copyninja não a deixou continuar.

- Estamos na direção certa, Hokage-sama.- respondeu com uma tranquilidade que provavelmente não sentia, se é que era inteligente e apareciava sua própria vida.

- O que quero é resultados Hatake, ou vou me assegurar de que você se arrependa, e muito!

- Eu sei, Tsunade-sama.

Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo em uma silenciosa batalha de vontades. O excêntrico shinobi diante de seus olhos era muitas coisas, desagradáveis, mas bembém era o gênio que todos admiravam; mas no momento tudo o que Tsunade via, depois de passar por sua fachada de desembaraço, era sua determinação inquebrável. Tinha que reconhecer que nada poderia bloquear a lealdade de Kakashi para com seus companheiros de equipe e isso era a única coisa que a tranquilizava no momento.

Ele a puxaria no futuro e ao preço que fosse necessário.

Agora só restava esperar que as inevitáveis complicações que surgem quando se coloca tanto em jogo por apenas uma pessoa, não fossem algo que os dois, logo tivessem que se arrepender seriamente.

OooooooooooXoooooooooooO

Sakura se movia e não pensava.

Caminhava como suas pernas ainda em recuperação permitiam, mas não pensava.

Pensar era impossível em momentos assim, quando sua cabeça era um quarto vazio cheio de ecos distantes. Nem sequer a inner de Sakura estava ali para fazer-lhe companhia, para lhe repreender, para gritar com ela; ou apenas para recordar-lhe com seus silêncio que estava um pouco perdida e muito fiodida na vida.

No fundo sabia que estava experimentando os sintomas de um choque, evidenciando o impacto emocional do ocorrido como forma de suportar a pressão. Isso era algo bem conhecido para ela, pois sendo médica já tinha visto e lidado com isso em primeira mão centenas de vezes. Ante a tragédias como a morte de um ente querido ou uma enfermidade incurável, muita gente simplesmente não era capaz de reagir de forma positiva por horas ou até dias depois, quando tudo já tinha passado e a verdadeira magnitude da desgraça caía finalmente sobre seus ombros.

Sakura não sabia quando ia acontecer com ela, por isso só procurava se mover e não pensar.

Mover-se e não pensar.

Aproximando-se do gradil começou a descer as escadas apoiando-se em seu braço para não colocar peso na perna machucada. Na verdade estava muito cansada e sabia que devia repousar para que o processo de cura fosse efetivo, mas ela tinha, não, ela precisava vê-lo!

Não foi fácil convencer Shizune de que estava bem e que podia se cuidar sozinha por um tempo. Ainda menos com a voz ameaçadora da Hokage pendendo sobre suas cabeças. De fato Sakura teve que apostar na chantagem emocional, recondado à sua amiga que a primeira coisa que ela e Genma faziam ao voltar de uma missão era deixar tudo para irem se ver. Então sua outra mentora não pôde fazer nada além de ceder ao seu pedido, não sem antes fazer-lhe jurar que exatamente em meia hora, nem um minuto a mais, se encontrariam no hospital para cumprir com o check-up ordenado por Tsunade.

No final das escadas, Sakura virou para o corredor a sua direita, mantendo-se perdo da fria parede de pedra para ter um apoio extra no caso de precisar. Tinha uma considerável quantidade de gente ido de um lado para o outro a toda velocidade, com os rostos pregados em grandes folhas cheias de números e datas. Ms isso era algo normal no departamento de administração onde se encontrava. Depois de tudo, era o dinheiro que fazia mover o mundo ninja e a metade da Torre Hokage estava destinada a cobrar, contar, manejar, investir e multiplicar esse dinheiro.

Sakura não gostava dessa parte da Torre. O ambiente se mostrava muito impessoal e rígido. Muito diferente de seu amado hospital onde, havia muita disciplina e cuidado, o trato era mais humano e próximo, tanto com o pessoal como com os pacientes. Aqui tudo era muito uniforme, com fileiras de cubículos de trabalho, corredores cheios de pequenas mesas, todos fazendo a sua parte como perfeitas formigas sincronizadas. Realmente a fazia se sentir nervosa e fora de lugar. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia vir buscá-lo, depois de tudo.

Mas agora era tarde para mudar de opinião, pois já estava chegando à mesa que procurava. Imediatamente o viu, de pé no meio do corredor discutindo sobre algum aborrecimento com um de seus colegas, que agitava uma calculadora em sua mão ao falar. Tinha colocado uma camisa azul que ela mesma o havia dado em seu aniversário e que caia muito bem com as calças pretas e a gravata engraçada. Sakura diminuiu a velocidade e permaneceu discretamente às suas costas, esperando que terminasse a conversa.

- Takuma?- chamou-o assim que o colega da calculadora se foi.

- Sakura!- disse sorrindo em seguida.- Que surpresa te ver por aqui!- não seus olhos se detiveram sobre a perna enfaixada, parando ali.- O que aconteceu com a sua perna? Você está machucada!

- Não é nada...- Sakura não teve tempo de elaborar muito e logo Takuma já estava ao seu lado, agarrando-a pela cintura e arrastando-a até sua mesa no final do corredor.- Como nada, se você está enfaixada e nota-se que não pode apoiar muito bem a perna!

Quando chegaram dentro, Takuma ajudou-a a se sentar e uma das cadeiras em frente à sua escrivaninha para seu maior alívio. Esse espaço era como todos os outros, pequeno, cinza e impessoal. Não tinha nenhuma janela e o ventilador da lateral zumbia ritmidamante de uma forma que sempre lhe dava nos nervos quando vinha visitá-lo. Só a presença de uma frondosa planta decorativa na esquina do corredor de fundo dava alguma vida e cor ao lugar.

E não foi senão em sua quarta visita ao escritório que Sakura notou que a planta era de plástico.

- Bem, o que foi que aconteceu?- perguntou, sentando-se do outro lado de sua mesa, em frente a ela.

- Foi uma missão um pouco mais complicada que o esperado.- começou a kunoichi, insegura sobre o quanto podia dizer sem ter que violar o protocolo de discrição para se desenrolar. Ainda que conhecendo Takuma e sua inata falta de interesse pelos assuntos ninja, tampouco valia muito a pena se complicar com os detalhes. Nesse caso, menos era melhor.

- Fiquei presa debaixo de um desabamento e machuquei a perna.

Takuma a olhou de cima abaixo entre surpreendido e preocupado.

- É sério? E você só machucou a perna?

- Sim, bom, também algumas contusões menores, mas nada grave. Só preciso descansar algumas horas e estarei como nova.

- Eu percebo...- comentou não muito convencido, enquanto e entretinha em tatear e recolocar as bandagens que tinham se soltado de sua perna.- Então deveria estar no hospital, não?

- Sim,, tenho que fazer um check-up agora, mas... tinha que te ver antes.- Sakura não sabia muito bem o que queria dizer a ele, ou se realmente queria dizer-lhe alguma coisa; só estava certa de que fazia uma falta terrível estar com ele.

Takuma pegou sua mão e deu-lhe um pequeno aperto.

- Está mesmo bem?- perguntou preocupado.

- Sim...não. Bom, a verdade Takuma , é que...- encontrou-se vacilando por alguns momentos, simplesmente porque não se mostrava fácil admitir em voz alta o que já sabia com certeza desde que recobrou a consciência nos braços do líder da sua equipe.- Me comportei de forma muito imprudente na missão de hoje, e...

- E...?- Takuma a incentivou a continuar ao ver claramente como ela parava de novo.

- A verdade é que eu poderia ter morrido hoje.- sua solenidade foi contrariada em seguida pelo sorriso despreocupado de seu noivo.

- Você é uma kunoichi. Não supõe-se que isso te acontessa todos os dias?

Sim, bom, suponho que seja assim...- Takuma tinha razão, claro. Ser ninja era enfrentar a morte todos os dias, seja para dar ela a outra pessoa, recebe-la ou brincar com ela. Sem dúvida, essa situação se mostrava muito diferente das outras ocasiões nas quais, por uma ou outra coisa, tivesse colocado sua vida em jogo.

- Ah, vamos, não fique assim. O que se passa com esse rosto?- Sakura sentou os dedos suaves de Takuma fazer contato com sua bochecha carinhosamente, e de forma cosciente inclinou seu rosto buscando incrementar o contato.

- Oh, Taku! Foi um dia horrível.- queixou-se.- Não, apaga isso, a semana toda foi dos diabos.

- Eu imagino, você está horrível.- apontou.

Bom, tampouco fazia falta que fosse tão sincero.

- Mas isso tem solução.- Takuma continuou fazendo pouco caso do olhar atravessado em sua direção.- Amanhã começam as festividades, lembra?- disse entusiasmado pegando as mãos dela nas suas.- Que tal você vir comigo? Masahiro e eu colocamos uma barraca de comiga na feira, e acho que você pode dar os últimos toques na decoração dela.

Tinha esquecido completamente, coisa bastante surpreendente considerando que Tanabata era seu festival favorito desde que era criança. Por cinco dias as ruas se acenderiam com cores brilhantes e uma feira de comida e jogos tradicionais era montada perto do rio, até que chegava o dia do festival, no sétimo dia do sétimo mês, para celebrar o reencontro dos amantes na via láctea depois de um ano de separação.

- Não sei...- a idéia de ir a entusiasmava. A ideia de ter que aguentar Masahiro e o resto de sua turma de amigos, nem tanto.

- Ora, vamos Sakura! Se anime, vai ser divertido!- insistiu.

- Está certo, eu vou.

Um sorriso afetuoso sou sua recompensa.

- Vem aqui.

Takuma a poxou pelas mãos e Sakura se colocou de pé com cuidado, aproximando-se dele. Assim que sentiu seus braços envolvendo seu corpo, compreendeu que _isso_ era o motivo de ter vindo vê-lo com tanta urgência. Não para desabafar – seus amigos já a tinha feio falar o caminho todo até esgoelar-se; não para pedir conselhos – Takuma lhe dando conselhos de trabalho era uma noção tão ridícula quanto impossível; nem mesmo para busca apoio – isso também tinha de seus amigos.

Ela estava ali para sentir.

O contato humano, o afeto, a intimidade de um gesto de confiança e carinho que se compartilha com poucas pessoas na vida. Deixar-se ficar em um abraço incondicional, sem perguntas nem reprovações, só buscando ser sustentada e protegida era o que Sakura precisava no momento. Ao diabo se era uma tola ou uma idiota por isso!

Deslizando as mãos por suas costas, começou a a agarrá-la com força, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço e mandando o universo ao diabo por uns segundos de deliciosa perdição nos braços de seu namorado.

- Takuma?

- Hm?

Sakura levantou o rosto preguiçosamente só para ver sua reação.

- Você lembra do que eu comentei com você? Sobre a viagem a Suna.

- Viagem a Suna?- disse pensativo.- Era sobre uma nova missão, não?

- Sim...bom, esquece, não tem importância.

- Eu acredito que você não deveria trabalhar tanto, sabia?- inclinou seu rosto, apoiando sua testa na dela, e estreitanto-a um pouco mais com seus braços.

- Não acredito que eu vá trabalhar muito nos próximos dias...- disse distraída, o olhar fixo nos lábios que se aproximavam pouco a pouco dos seus.

- Pois, que boa notícia!- o espaço que existia entre ambos acabou e Sakura recebeu de bom grado o beijo.

Tinha vindo também por _isso_. Relaxou ainda mais em seus braços e deixou-se levar por completo pelo ritmo suave mas intenso que marcavam seus lábios.

O que lhe faltava agora?

Porque faltava alguma coisa.

O momento era quase perfeito, exceto pelo cheiro de tinta e arquivo que permeava o cubículo e não a deixava perder-se por completo e esquecer onde estava realmente. Ademais, Takuma cheirava vagamente a alguma gostosa loção que ela não podia identificar, mas que mudaria de muito boa vontade para algo mais sensível e natural. Algo como o cheiro do bosque e terra úmida, a madeira verde e fumaça; esse cheiro tão masculino e indefinível por si mesmo e que era acompanhado por um calor intenso, por uma força espiritual que a fazia sentir-se protegida e segura como nunca, em paz consigo mesma, como se fosse incorpórea e flutuasse em...

Sakura deu um pulo sobressaltada e um puco aterrorizada.

- O que houve?

Teve que pestanejar várias vezes como se não acreditasse em seus próprios sentidos, antes de responder-lhe com a primeira desculpa que cruzou sua mente.

- Nada, nada, foi só que... senti uma cãibra! Sim, isso, uma cãibra.- riu com evidente nervosismo.- Acho que tenho que descansar mais a perna, sim é isso. Sizune tinha razão.- uma mão começou a massagear a zonha da dor inexistente.- Talvez eu tenha me excedido um pouco hoje...

- Sim, acredito que é melhro que você vá descansar.- respondeu com o cenho franzido, parecendo tão confuso como ela com o final abrupto do beijo.- Eu também tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

- Certo, certo, você tem razão, eu já vou..."- afastou-se alguns passos com os olhos presos na porta de saída.

- Ficamos de nos ver amanhão, então?

- Sim, claro.- a kunoichi dedicou-lhe um sorriso tão amplo quanto vazio.- Nos vemos amanhã, por ai. Certo?

Não esperou para escutar a resposta. Simplesmente saiu o mais rápido que pôde, como se fugisse da horrorosa cenda do crime que tinha cometido com o punhal ensanguentado ainda entre suas mãos. Forçando sua perna mais do que o apropriado, Sakura fez o caomnho de volta pelo corredor, desta vez falhando miseravelmente em manter seu mantra de se mover e não pensar.

De modo que tentar escapar de si mesma era algo impossível a longo prazo, e querendo ou não em algum momento teria que parar e analisar o porquê, estando nos braços de seu namorado e no meio de um ardente beijo, sentiu a falta de Kakashi.

"Porque você está doente, há anos eu venho dizendo a você".

Contava com a inner para reaparecer no pior momento possível.

- Está com pressa?

Contava com o copyninja para fazer o mesmo.

Sakura deu uma 'freada' que quase a fez tropeçar, mas conseguiu se recuperar o suficiente para se virar imediatamente com toda a naturalidade que pôde conjurar de seus nervos, e que não era muita, considerando toda a situação.

- Sensei?- o título saiu de sua boca como se cuspisse uma bola de chiclete muito mastigada.

- Me faça uma pergunta, Sakura.

- O que?- a confusão a levou a olhar o rosto que estava em sua frente a fim de admirar a cor das paredes.

- É a sua vez, me faça uma pergunta.- repetiu.

Isso definitivamente era algo novo e por muitas razões. Primeiro, Kakashi continuava aborrecido e isso era notável tanto em seu tom como em sua postura. Muito estranho se você pensa em um homem despreocupado por natureza como ele, a quem se mostrava quase impossível tirar de seu canto em primeiro lugar, muito menos irritar por mais de cinco minutos, segundo o último record imposto por Gai-sensei.

Por outro lado, o copyninja nunca oferecia informação pessoal voluntariamente a menos que quisesse algo em troca, e nestas circunstâncias só podia significar uma coisa: ele já sabia o que ela queria perguntar a ele e tinha um interesse especial – por algum motivo distorcido sem dúvidas – em dizer.

A situação era tão incômoda quanto estranha, mas essa era a regra entre eles durante aqueles dias, assim a Sakura não restava muito mais a fazer do que jogar seu jogo novamente. Assim como não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade de tirar-lhe informação, ainda mais quando o que desejava realmente era explodir-lhe os miolos com um soco e redecorar as paredes cinzas com eles.

- O que o seu pai te fez para que o odiassem?- sua pergunta não era mais do que uma continuação de sua última conversa, e novamente para sua surpresa, obteve uma resposta mais direta e rápida do que esperava.

- Quebrou as regras durante uma missão para salvar a vida de seus companheiros de equipe.

- O que? Mas isso não faz sentido...- e menos ainda sendo Kakashi quem era e com tudo o que representava como shinobi.- Seu pai fez o certo, não?

A primeira resposta que obteve foi um olhar altivo e enervante que estava sustentado nesse conhecido complexo de superioridade que caracterizava – em alguns casos mais e outros menos – a elite ninja. Com certeza Kakashi era a elite da elite, assim quando queria, podia ser o mais sacana deles. Sakura afastou o olhar incomodada e a ponto de perder a compostura.

- O ressentimento me levou a ser o oposto de tudo o que meu pai representava.- continuou falando, ignorando a interrupção e sua pergunta por completo.- me converti no shinobi perfeito. Seguir as regras e viver segundo o código ninja era o mais importante pra mim.

Era realmente muito difícil imaginar o copyninja levando uma vida como essa. Ainda que Sakura suspeitasse que ele não tinha se tornado jounin aos treze anos ou teria sido nomeado capitão da ANBU exatamente por chegar tarde e ler livrinhos pornô no tempo livre.

- Então chegou o momento em que eu precisei tomar essa mesma decisão. Quebrei as regras para salvar um dos meus companheiros de equipe e terminei por perder o outro.- Kakashi afastou o olhar, fixando-o em algum ponto do céu.- Só então as coisas começaram a fazer sentido pra mim.

Não precisava ser um gênio para notar o gosto amargo que essa recordação tinha para ele.

- Você o perdoou então?- Sakura aventurou-se, consciente de que era outra pergunta, mas sem poder se conter. Kakashi voltou a olhá-la com esse brilho particular em seus olhos que não falhava em fazê-la conter a respiração.

- Não há respostas certas nesse jogo, Sakura. Você sópode fazer o melhor possível com o que tem, entende?

Sakura tomou um bocado de fôlego em uma tentativa de engolir o enorme nó feito de frustrações, medos, raivas e angústias que vinha arrastando fazia um ano sem saber e que, à luz de todo o ocorrido nas últimas quarenta e oito horas, estava a ponto de estourar espetacularmente em um mar de lágrimas e violência gratuita.

- Sei que você está tratando de me dar uma lição com isso; você e Tsunade-shishou também, e eu entendo isso, mas...- cerrou os punhos.- Mas não é justo! Você também rompe as regras, deveria entender...

- As regras são para serem rompidas inteligentemente, não para desculpar a própria estupidez.

- Tratar de fazer o certo não é estúpido!- defendeu-se.

Um riso áspero saiu da garganta de Kakashi, desconcertando-a completamente por alguns segundos. Com ela dissipou-se parte da tensão que tinha se instalado entre eles como um muro, desde que a missão acabou.

- Pode acreditar em mim, Sakura, _o certo_ não existe.- Não havia humor em sua voz, mas ao menos a arrogância tinha desaparecido de seu semblante.- Só existem seu dever, sua moral e seu egoísmo. Logo é sua decisão o que fazer com todos eles.

As velhas amarguras de seu sensei a transpassaram como uma faca e encontraram um reflexo em suas próprias amarguras. Todas as suas palavras machucavam, mas nem por isso menos certas. Sakura suspeitava que ainda demoraria um bom tempo para desentranhar por completo os significados e as lições aprendidas que estavam ocultas debaixo do evidente; mas sentiu que, apesar da dificuldade da situação, nem tudo estava perdido.

Mas no momento se conformou em ver como o copyninja terminou de se transformar em seu indiferente sensei de sempre, mas seu grande alívio. Estirando os braços sobre sua cabeça, Kakashi deixou estalar alguns ossos em suas costas antes de voltar finalmente à sua típica postura descontraída e deixar para trás esse mau humor tão atípico nele.

Como que para confirmar suas observações, imediatamente seu olho visível fixou-se denovo nela, curvando-se em um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que seu dedo apontava para cima, mais ou menos em direção ao escritório em que ambos haviam estado há pouco tempo.

- Agora me lembro que a Hokage me disse algo sobre ir ao departamento de administração...

- Merda!- bem que ele podia ter dito isso antes.

Sakura saiu em disparada, esquecendo-se da perna e jogando todas as precauções pela janela. A última coisa que precisava agora era ser surpreendida por sua shishou desobedecendo às ordens de ir ao hospital com Shizune. Sem contar que esta última iria matá-la de qualquer jeito, pois por mais que corresse chegaria depois da meia hora acordada.

Enquanto descia as escadas e se desviava dos transeuntes surpreendidos, a toda velocidade, sua mente ficou presa no que Kakashi havia dito. Como sempre, ele as tinha arrumado para respondê-la, sem revelar nada de si mesmo no processo.

- O que tinha acontecido exatamente durante aquela missão do pai dele?

Ao menos, Sakura já tinha pronta a sua próxima pergunta...

OoooooooXooooooooO

Sexta feira à noite, a rotina no lar dos Haruno era invariável. Tanto era assim que mesmo depois de missões fracassadas, frustrações acumuladas, feridas mortais e um cansaço que lhe apertava os ossos, Sakura encontou-se participando dessa mesma rotina mecanicamente, e dividindo a mesa com duas mulheres com as quais também divida o lar.

A cena transcorreu de forma usual. Um silêncio pomposo que só era quebrado para compartilhar anedotas triviais e os últimos rumores que corriam pelas ruas de Konoha. Assim foi como Sakura enteirou-se de três coisas: que a vizinha do final da rua tinha enganado seu marido e que ninguém sabia com certeza que era o pai da criatura que estava por vir, ou de nenhum dos três anteriores pra dizer a verdade; que a barraca da esquina onde sempre parava para comprar um sorvete à tarde, tinha sido fechada por fazer apostas ilegais durante os últimos exames chunnin; e, que sua tia novamente tinha bebido mais do que deveria, se os ataques de riso bobo que teve enquanto contava todas as outras coisas servissem de algum indicio.

Sakura assentiu alternativamente na conversa, fazendo os gestos de atenção que eram estritamente necessários, mas com a mente à mil anos luz de distância. Quando sua tinha lhe perguntou finalmente como tinha sido seu dia, ela simplesmente mentiu. Qualquer comentário a respetio de seu trabalho fora do hospital era uma bomba relógio que sempre era tratada entre caretas e reprovações amargas. Por isso mentiu ao dizer que tinham lhe dado repouso por conta de uma queda, e que estaria fora de serviço por alguns dias. Se alguma das duas notou que Sakura mancava ligeiramente, ou o evidente mal estar em seu semblante, ninguém disse nada.

Pensar que um dia ser uma das melhores kunoichis da aldeia tinha sido motivo de orgulho para sua família, era algo quase impossível de se acreditar agora. Em especial vendo as três tratarem-se com o respeito de estranhos forçados a viver juntos.

Mas o bom das rotinas era que já não havia lugar para surpresas. Sakura tinha aprendido a não esperar nada de sua família, assim, quando não recebia nada não sentia nenhuma diferença. Era uma situação bastante deprimente, mas suportável dentro do possível. Ou isso era o que ela pensava pelo menos. Sakura foi, em algum momento, uma criança chorona e sentimentalmente incapacitada, mas agora gostava de pensar que tinha crescido o suficiente para ser considerada uma mulher madura, forte e independente, capaz de manejar esse tipo de situação complicada e assumir sua responsabilidade. Bom, ou ao menos que estava no caminho para isso.

O ruído de água correndo sobre suas mãos era o único som que se escutava na pequena cozinha. A montanha de pratos, copos e demais utensilhos estava diminuindo pouco a pouco em meio à espuma e o cheiro de detergente. Afortunadamente, a cena já tinha terminado e seguindo a invariável rotina, sua tia tinha ido se deitar (para passar a ressaca ou fazê-la piorar), e sua mãe encontrava-se na sala de estar, lendo algum a de suas revistas repassadas de moda.

Assim, no momento encontrava-se sozinha com seus pensamentos enquanto terminava de cumprir com suas tarefas. O que provavelmente não era uma boa ideia, considerando a revolta que era seu cérebro.

Mas vendo-se obrigada a pensar, Sakura surpreendeu-se ainda em estado de choque. Todo o ocorrido lhe parecia algo alheio, como se estivesse acontecendo com outra pessoa e não ela. Ser maltratada e discriminada pelo líder de sua equipe durante meses, tratar de tomar decisões impossíveis para agradar a todos, querer ir e ter que ficar, equivocar-se em uma missão, estar a ponto de morrer, ser suspensa, ser ignorada por sua família, e ao final do dia, ter que recolher a mesa, lavar os pratos e tirar o lixo.

O assunto era, com certeza, para rir.

E, literalmente, Sakura começou a rir baixo ante à ironia. O caro era digno de um reality show no mínimo. Quase podia ver a si mesma, fechada em uma foto de presidiária enquanto seus amigos falavam acerca de seu lamentável estado e como algum dia foi uma brilhante kunoichi. Inso seria a primeira a declarar sem dúvidas, alegando que ela sempre soube que seria uma perdedora e que já não tinha remédio por não seguir seus conselhos sobre moda e rapazes. Logo viria Naruto, que contaria as anedotas mais vergonhosas de quando eram crianças e prometeria resgatá-la de sua miséria ainda que levasse o resto de sua vida.

As imagens de seus amigos se suscederam em sua mente e todo o assunto era tão absurdo e ridículo que quando se deu conta, estava em meio a um severo ataque de risadas que não podia conter. Soltando o prato em suas mãos, Sakura agarrou as costelas, recostando-se contra a pia para não cair.

Era demais! Suas gargalhadas ressoavam alegremente por toda a casa como uma completa novidade em meio ao silêncio de além-túmulo que dominava o dia a dia do lar Haruno.

Então, quando já parecia que estava conseguindo se acalmar, entre soluços e lágrimas, sua mãe escolheu esse momento para entrar pela porta e ver o que acontecia e tudo pareceu irremediavelmente mais engraçado que antes diante de seu olhar rígido e reprovador. A imagem um corvo sobrevoando sobre um cadáver em putrefação pareceu-lhe apropriada e hilariante para a ocasião, até que ficou sem ar e começou a se engasgar em emio a uma gargalhada que se transformou em um severo ataque de tosse.

Um copo com água apareceu diante de seu rosto e ela o tomou agradecida como se fosse uma tábua salva-vidas, enquanto sua mãe lhe dava algumas palmadas nas costas para ajudá-la a recuperar a compostura e, a julgar por sua expressão, o juízo também.

- Imagino que tenha uma explicação razoável para esse escândalo.

A kunoichi terminou de tomar água e conseguiu deixar regular sua respiração o suficiente para responder.

- Sinto muito, Oka-san, é que me lembrei de uma piada que me contaram e não sei...- tratou de explicar o inexplicável em vão.- só estou muito cansada, não era tão engraçado na verdade.

- Estou vendo.

Sua mãe continuou olhando-a impassível e sem se mover. Sakura, apesar de ser um pouco mais alta que ela, sentiu-se diminuída pelo peso de seus olhos. Vontando-se para a pia, abriu de novo a água para continuar lavando os pratos em seu esforço para ignorar a presença crava ao seu lado. Era óbvio que sua explicação tinha sido insuficiente, razão pela qual estava sendo avaliada para determinar se devia ser enviada ou não para o manicômio logo de uma vez.

- É verdade o que disse antes?

Sakura suspirou mentalmente, completamente na defensiva, ao mesmo tempo em que trava de se lembrar de tudo o que tinha dito desde que havia entrado em casa. Era difícil ter um controle exato quando se dizem tantas mentiras por puro costume.

- Sobre o que?- perguntou finalmente, tratando de soar natural.

- Sobre estar fora de serviço por um tempo.

Justamente quando conta com a indiferença dos demais para evitar perguntas incômodas e mais problemas, resulta que estavam realmente prestando atenção.

- Sim, não terei missões nem turnos no hospital por alguns dias.- ou por algumas semanas, ou alguns meses. Ou até por alguns anos, quem sabe? Com a Hokage aborrecida a história toda ficava nas mãos da sorte e da má sorte, que era a única que tinha.

E falando em má sorte, a expressão no rosto de sua mãe não mostrava nada de bom pra ela. Sakura seguiu seus movimentos de esguelha, vendo-a retirar uma cadeira da mesa onde haviam jantado para se sentar e continuar olhando-a dalí. Ao que parecia a _conversa_ estava londe de terminar. Vários segundos passaram em um silêncio incômodo, salvo pelo ruído de água e o tinido da vasilha, no que a jovem ninja tratava em vão de colocar toda a sua atenção.

- Nesse caso,- começou com seriedade.- creio que esse é um bom momento para fazer algumas mudanças, Sakura.

Colocando o prato que tinha nas mãos em um velho escorredor, Sakura fechou a água, secou as mãos com cuidado e voltou-se para enfrentá-la. Não se atreveu a sentar-se ou a se mover um milímetro mais, por medo de perder os nervos com o esforço.

- A que você se refere?- perguntou com cautela.

- Creio que deve considerar se dedicar à inciativa privada.

Sakura ficou sem fala. Isso era algo que sua mãe havia mencionado algumas vezes, de forma muito casual. Mas nessa oportunidade o dizia de uma forma direta, junto com uma expressão de presunção e com a finalidade simbólica de suas mãos cruzadas sobre o peito. Ela conhecia muito bem todos esses sinais como que para não esperar outra coisa que não fosse ela ser precionada no assunto até ficar maluca.

- Qualquer clínica privada te receberia de bom grado com seu currículo e experiência.- continuou expondo suas razões sem esperar resposta.- e você pode ter certeza que o pagamento seria muito melhor.- sua mãe parecia genuinamente entusiasmada com a ideia e por alguns horríveis segundos, Sakura se viu daqui a alguns anos, sentada no lugar de sua mãe.- Sem horários impossíveis, nem perigos, nem missões. Creio que é uma excelente opção para você.- concluiu com presunção.

"Fala! Diga alguma coisa... qualquer coisa!"

Simplesmente tinha ficado paralizada.

Escolher entre o que realmente queria e o que os demais queriam dela. Ser empurrada e puxada ao mesmo tempo em direções diferentes. Não poder se mover para um lado sem arrancar a raiz do outro. Como diabos supunha-se que ela devia decidir?

Sakura tomou fôlego e apertou os punhos.

- Você está me pedindo para deixar de ser uma kunoichi.- foi uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

- Não, na verdade você entraria na reserva.- explicou com praticidade.- Teria obrigações de serviço só em situações de emergência, igual a mim.

Oh sim! Parecia inacreditável que sua própria mãe, essa mulher que parecia tão amarga e insensível, incapaz de compreendê-la e aquém já quase não reconhecia como a mesma mulher que a havia criado quando criança, era uma kunoichi como ela.

Uma kunoichi pela metade, que não passou de uma chunin designada para o trabalho na academia, que logo se apaixounou por um civil e deixou sua carreira para dedicar-se por completo à sua família.

- Acredite você ou não, eu gosto do meu trabalho e quero continuar ativa.- protestou ante a ideia de retirar-se e deixar sua equipe.

- Mas já é hora de você pensar em seu futuro.- cortou-a.- Já está na idade de considerar formar uma família, de assegurar seu bem-estar e a segurança de seus filhos.

Filhos? Nem mesmo tinha considerado se casar, meinos ainda coisa complicadas, húmidas e ruidosas como os bebês.

- Você está ciente de que as kunoichis não têm tempo para isso.- continuou.- se é que conseguem sobreviver o suficiente para considerar a ideia.

- Eu só tenho dezoito anos!

- Eu tinha dezenove quando me casei com seu pai.- argumentou, como se ela mesma tivesse esperado demais.

- As coisas são diferentes agora, Oka-san.- disse debilmente, mais para dizer algo decente e não por que pensava assim mesmo.

- Nem tanto. Com certeza você e Takuma já falaram sobre isso.- na verdade não, mas sua mãe adorava o chão que Takuma pisava e sempre dizia que agarrá-lo era a melhor coisa que ela tinha feito na vida; mas esse não era o ponto. O que ela não sabia era que Takuma não queria ouvir falar de compromissos ou família nem de longe. "_E haverá tempo, somos muito jovens ainda_" dizia quando o tema aparecia em qualquer conversa; e tinha razão na opinião de Sakura.

Os nervos a levaram a morder seu muito judiado lábio inferior. O que poderia dizer que não deflagrasse uma briga monumental entre elas? A situação era ridícula e suas dúvidas patéticas! Só tinha que dizer que não, e ponto. Não era tão difícil.

- Pense também o que seria de nós se algo acontecesse a você. Não poderíamos suportar outra perda... E ficaríamos sozinhas.- finalmente a senhora Haruno moveu-se de sua postura rígida para ocultar com suas mãos a expressão triste em seu rosto.

Um 'não vai me acontecer nada' morreu na garganta de Sakura. Hoje tinha estado a ponto de morrer depois de tudo e, sinceramente, não sentia vontade de responder com hipocrisias. Por que era tão doloroso tomar decisões?

- Ainda não penso nessas coisas, oka-san.- sua mãe a fulminou em seguida com o olhar.- Talvez mais pra frente...- ofereceu pateticamente.

- Não, agora é o momento adequado para tomar decisões importantes!

Imediatamente sua mãe colocou-se de pé e avançou para ela com rapidez. Sakura deu um passo para trás e bateu na pia às suas costas. Estava ferrada.

- Pensa nisso, por favor!- disse quando a teve em sua frente, colocando uma mão ossuda em seu ombro e apertando com firmeza. A única coisa que Sakura podia pensar então era em quando havia sido a última vez que sua mãe a tinha tocado.

- Estou certa que seu pai ia querer assim.

Esse foi um golpe baixo. Seu pai sempre se orgulhara dela, de seus feitos como kunoichi. Sempre a tinha apoiado e animado. Mas era impossível saber o que diria nessas circunstâncias, pensou Sakura enquanto via sua mãe marchando para fora da cozinha. Seu pai já não estava ali para responder suas perguntas, atrapalhar seus cabelos e dizer-lhe que tudo ia ficar bem, de uma forma ou de outra.

De qualquer forma, o que sua mãe queria dizer com _"pensa nisso"_ é _"faz ou você se verá comigo"_. A suspeita mensão casual de seu pai era só parte da chantagem emocional que ia usar para convencê-la. A kunoichi finalmente reconhecia com clareza suas estratégias manipuladoras como conhecia cada um dos jutsus médicos em seus livros.

Por isso, desta vez Sakura não ia se deixar convencer nem ser mandada. Oh não! Sakura não ia ser pisada de novo. Sakura iria atrás dela imediatamente e dezer-lhe que não tinha que pensar em nada. Que a resposta era não! Que de jeito nenhum ia a renunciar à sua carreira, e que podia poupar suas ameaças e manipulações para sua tia, porque Haruno Sakura não estava disposta a tolerá-lo mais!

Então, Sakura se voltou. Abriu a torneira. E continuou lavando os pratos sujos.

O som da água correndo se mostrava muito reconfortante e apesar da rotina tediosa, concentrar-se em esfregar cada prato com a esponja, exaguá-lo e secá-lo era quase terapêutico. As bolhas começaram a formar-se cobrindo seus braços além dos punhos. Sua tia sempre a repreendia por usar sabão demais. Seu pai ria e a chamava de rainha borbulhante da limpeza. Sua mãe não dizia nada.

Outro prato.

Sempre gostou do cheiro de detergente porque a recordava dos dias de sábado. Sede que era pequena os sábados de manhã ela pegava o turno de lavar os pratos do café-da-manhã, e quando terminava seu pai a levava para passear pela aldeia, carregando-a sobre os ombors ou levando-a pela mão. Sua tia dizia que estavam pregados com cola pois nunca se soltavam durante os passeios, e a onde um ia, o outro também ia. Sua mãe não dizia nada.

Outro prato.

Naruto sempre ia aos domingos a tarde para vê-la. Ou melhor, para ver seu pai, que invariavelmente lhe dava um cascudo e o convidava para jantar. Nesse dia Sakura colocava a mesa e sempre colocava um prato extra para seu companheiro, um loiro que fazia conjunto com a louça para quatro pessoas que tinham em casa. Quando se sentavam para comer, sua tia se tornava desajeitada imediatamente, esbarrando nos copos ou tirando as tampas, como se temesse que Naruto fosse se transformar em uma rapoza cheia de caldas a qualquer momento. Sua mãe não dizia nada.

Outro prato.

Tinha a pele das mãos muito enrugadas, como se seus dedos tivessem virado uvas passas. Isso sempre acontecia, pois adorava a água e seus banhos duravam horas e seu pai não se dava ao trabalho de bater na porta e mandá-la sair antes que todos pensassem que tinha se afogado na banheira. Sua tia se horrorizava de imediato dizendo que era ruim para compleição ficar tanto tempo na água, e lhe dava longos discursos acerda do cuidado de uma pele sempre bonita e jovem. Sua mãe não dizia nada.

O último prato.

Suas mãos ensaboadas e meio entumecidas perderam o jeito e o prato se estatelou contra o fundo da pia. Uma dor aguda na ponta do dedo indicador informou-a imediatamente que tinha se cortado com um caco.

Gotas de sangue saíam lentamente da pequena ferida e iam caindo no piso, em frente aos seus pés. O vermelho contrastava fortemente com o branco sempre imaculado da cozinha.

Notou também que tinha quebrado uma unha. No mesmo dedo.

Então a cozinha ficou muito pequena.

O cheiro do detergente já não parecia agradável e na verdade já saturava desagradavemente todos os sentidos, oprimindo sua garganta, irrintando-lhe até o fundo dos olhos, fazendo-a tremer incontrolavelmente.

Tinha que sair dali antes que o resto do mundo desabesse em cima dela.

Sakura saiu pela porta e começou a correr rua abaixo sem pensar para onde nem porquê. Só tinha que correr, para deixar para trás o prato quebrado, as gotas de sangue, seu pai morto, sua tia louca, sua mãe e suas expectativas impossíveis, e a si mesma, muda e estúpida, acuada com todos os seus medos na pia da cozinha.

Saltando foi para os telhados e começou a saltar de um edifício para outro. A dor em sua perna a obrigou a ir mais rápido e a se esforçar mais. O ar estava quente e parecia que lhe cortava o rosto e que queimava-lhe a pele de suas mãos enrugadas.

Quando chegou a um dos extremos da aldeia se deteve. O muro de pedra se mostrava algo e imponente como a principal proteção para todo os aldeões contra as ameaças externas. Ela era uma das responsáveis por manter esse muro em pé; de curidar desses aldeões, de eliminar as ameaças.

Um rangido estremeceu a noite. Os nós de seus dedos estavam sangrando, cheios de lascas de madeira.

Dando a volta começou de novo a correr, saltando já sem tanta agilidade, mas com a mesma pressa. O suor lhe empapava a roupa, pregava-lhe os cabelos na nuca.

Tinha a boca muito seca assim como os olhos, que ardiam ainda mais pela velocidade com que corria, tanto que já não enchergava bem. As plantas dos pés também doíam muito. Estava descalça a não ser pelas meias que nunca mais voltariam a ser brancas.

Um retângulo familiar apareceu diante de seus olhos e ela lançou-se nele sem duvidar. A luz estava acesa e lãs janelas abertas como era de se esperar em noites quentes como aquela. No parapeito uma solitária planta lhe dava as boas vindas agitando suas folhas na brisa leve.

Entrou em um salto e com anlguns passos se deteve no meio do aposento.

As suas costas, o homem estendido no sofá afastou a vista do livro que estava lendo para ver a recém chegada.

- Kakashi!- gritou sem necessidade, ao se voltar.

Ele dobrou pacientemente a ponta da folha que estava lendo e fechou o livro.

- Sensei!

Abaixou-se até se sentar, pasasndo uma das mãos por seu desordenado cabelo prateado.

- Kakashi-sensei!

- Creio que já estabelecemos que eu sou, Sakura.

Seu sarcasmo mostrou-se sem resultados em uma Sakura que, nesse momento, podia muito bem ser um perfeito exemplo do que aconteceria algum dia se Naruto resolvesse tomar entorpecentes. Como conseguia estar de pé, pular, tremer e falar ao mesmo tempo sem morder a língua era um verdadeiro milagre.

- Estava de passagem por aqui...

- Certo e é só dar um pulo da rua até a minha janela, não é!?

- O que você estava lendo?- apontou o livro ao seu lado.

Kakashi baixou os olhos. Ao que parecia tinha chegado o momento em que, de tanto ser precionada, Sakura estava a ponto de desabar.

- Você realmente quer saber?

- Não. Só quero... O que eu quero na verdade é...

Passaram vários segundos nos quais ela olhou em todas as direções sem chegar a ver realmente, até que, com se tivessem acabado as pilhas, deixou-se cair no chão, literalmente como uma boneca quebrada, apertando as mãos na bainha de sua blusa e ocultando o rosto com seus cabelos.

- Eu sinto muito, eu realmente sinto muito...

- Por que você está se desculpando?- Kakashi respondeu pacientemente, colocando-se de pé e aproximando-se da trêmula figura no meio de sua sala.

- Por arruinar tudo...- disse com uma voz chorosa e áspera, mas sem rastros do pranto que parecia estar contendo.- Por ser uma decepção para você, para os garotos...

- Você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade.

- É sim, porque nada do que faço acaba bem.

- Se você não gosta da sua vida, porque não muda as coisas?- perguntou inclinando-se sobre ela.

- Não é tão fácil.

- Nunca é.

- Não posso decidir...- levantou o rosto buscando-o e Kakashi pôde ver a dor marcando as linhas abaixo dos olhos muito jovéns para tê-las. Não era justo, mas poucas coisas eram justas no mundo que ele conhecia.

- É claro que você pode.

Ela cerrou os dentes em resposta, seu temperamento infernal dando os últimos sinais em seus olhos.

Só mais um empurrão.

- Não arranje mais desculpas quando você já sabe que é o que realmente quer.- continuou, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Você não entende!- gritou frustrada, empurrando sua mão para longe com se a queimasse.

- Claro que sim.- disse sem se alterar.- Eu etenho que tenha _medo_.

A raiva desapareceu pouco a pouco de seus olhos, deixando-os horrivelmente vazios.

- Não quero voltar a perder aqueles que amo.- sua voz era apenas um sussurro.- Por tomar uma decisão errada, sensei.

- Não tomar uma decisão também é um erro...

A pouca resistência que ainda existia pareceu se quebrar com suas palavras, como se só tivesse estado a espera de ouvir de outra pessoa a confirmação de uma sentença que já conhecia de antemão: _tinha que decidir._

Em menos de um segundo, Sakura jogou seus braços em todo do pescoço de Kakashi, ocultando o rosto em seu peito para começar a chorar e soluçar com abandono. Colocando uma mão sobre sua cabeça, o copyninja se resignou a uma função que ninguém disse que vinha incluída entre suas obrigações de sensei; mas que agora, anos depois, se encontrava fazendo por amizade mais do que por dever. Depois de tudo, não tinha nem um ano que havia se encontrado sustentando-a da mesma forma, logo depois do funeral do pai dela, e outras tantas vezes mais antes dessa.

Assim como eram raras as ocasiões em que Sakura mostrava seu lado mais humano. Quando era pequena, era uma máquina de soluços, agora era quase impossível vê-la pedir ajuda ou apoio em seus momentos mais difíceis. Nem mesmo com seus amigos mais próximos, seus dois companheiros que eram como seus irmãos. Sakura podia ser muito orgulhosa quando queria e as explosões de seu caráter eram em sua maior parte para ocultar sua própria vulnerabilidade. Ele tinha aprendido a lê-las com perfeição, intrigado em saber por as ocultava. O que para Sakura eram debilidades, para ele se mostravam como parte única de quem era e de seu encanto.

Kakashi se acomodou melhor no chão, buscando uma postura mais confortável para suas pernas dobradas sob seu peso. A julgar pela forma com que se sacudia o pequeno corpo de sua pupila em seus braços, iam ficar ali por um bom tempo. E na verdade não era para menos. Se ele fosse um homem mais honrado se sentiria culpado por sua atitude no atual estado de desespero de Sakura. Mas ele era um ninja e a honra era um luxo que não podia se dar. Outras coisas sim o faziam se sentir culpado, mas nenhuma que ele quisesse contemplar no momento.

Quando o choro diminuiu, começaram a soar os soluços e Kakashi lamentou não ter a mão nada que evitasse o desastre em sua camiseta. Continuou esfregando suas costas na falta de algo útil para dizer. Tudo ficava agora nas mãos de Sakura e, ainda que ele planejasse incomodá-la um pouco mais, era pouco o que restava para ser feito.

Assim como queria, a Kunoichi se quebrou com a pressão acumulada e tinha chegado ao fundo. A partir dali só tinha uma direção para seguir: ir para cima. E só uma pessoa podia impulsioná-la para fora do poço: ela mesma.

E Kakashi estaca certo de que ela seguiria adiante e terminaria por deixá-los todos com a boca aberta, maravilhados com seus feitos, como sempre. Ele não tinha treinado perdedores, depois de tudo!

Por sua vez, Sakura continuava aferrada com amabas as mãos na camiseta de seu sensei, apesar de que o ataque de pranto já tinha passado e sua respiração era mais regular. Seu nariz escorria, as bochechas rosas e as pápebras inchadas eram sinal inequívoco de que tinha chorado com muita força em poucos minutos. Dando suspiros profundos tratou de se recompor e limpar o rosto.

Sim, Kakashi a tinha visto chorar muitas vezes e muitas outras a tinha consolado em seus momentos mais difíceis e deprimentes, mas isso não significava que não lhe dera vergonha ele vê-la assim de novo.

Levou ainda alguns minutos para que ela encontrasse força para afastar-se e deixar um contato que tinha perdido não tão inconscientemente qunato gostaria de pensar. Sem olhá-lo no rosto conteve muito mal um alguns soluços, alisou suas roupas e passou as mãos por seus cabelos desordenados tratando de dar-lhes alguma ordem.

Então o enfrentou.

- Vai melhroar? Com os anos, quero dizer... se fica mais fácil tudo isso?

- Não, só deixa de ser tão importante quanto antes.- entoou impassível.

- Isso é muito deprimente.

- Mas é a verdade.

Sakura sorriu debilmente, assentindo ante suas palavras. Kakashi, com todos os seus defeitos reprováveis e manhas insuportáveis, era um bom amigo.

Imediatamente e sem aviso viu passar a mão de seu sensei em frente aos seus olhos, e já era tarde quando sentiu o familiar peso no alto de sua cabeça, seus dedos desordenando cruelmente seus cabelos cor de rosa.

- Sensei!- queixou-se incomodada afastando sua mão.- Já é hora de você me tratar como uma adultga e não como um de seus cachorros.

- Isso não é verdade.- negou com uma exagerada expressão ofendida.- Com Pakkun eu teria coçado atrás da orelha.

- Ainda fala comigo como seu eu fosse uma criança, sabia?

- Quer que eu fale com você como uma mulher adulta, então?

- Essa seria uma boa mudança.- disse sentindo-se repentinamente tímida e inadequada para o pedido que acabara de fazer. _Que diabos?_ O olhar inexpressivo mas intenso sobre ela nesse momento não ajudava em nada a situação. Com um riso nervoso rompeu a tensão.- Obrigada, sensei.- disse simplesmente com toda a sinceridade que sentia, fazendo uma reverência.

- Sou eu quem tenho quem tenho que te agradecer em partes.

- A mim... por quê?- perguntou confusa.

- Por confiar em mim apesar de tudo o que aconteceu.- e que não era pouco considerando sua admissão de maltrato e discriminação com ela.

- Com, não acredite que eu confio tanto assim...

- Mas está aqui, não é?- assinalou ele.- Você poderia ter ido falar com a Ino, ou com o Naruto, ou com esse seu namorado...

Essa era uma ótima pergunta. Por que com Kakashi?

E porque todos os seus rapazes se negavam a pronunciar o nome de Takuma? Em momentos assim se mostrava exasperante sua imaturidade com o tema.

- Ainda que pudesse ser pior, suponho.- continuou distraído, coçando sua barba.- Poderia ter escolhido Sasuke e a essa hora ele já estaria a meio caminho de executar sua vingança.

Simplesmente não pôde conter o riso. Só a imagem mentar de Sasuke entrando em seu modo _intenso_ de vingador incompreendido e batendo na porta de sua casa para enfrentar sua mãe, não tinha preço.

- Você diz muita besteira, sabia?- Sakura repreendeu-o assim que conseguiu acalmar o ataque de riso. Então seu nariz começou a escorrer de novo e ela começou a limpá-lo, não muito elegantemente, com o dorso da mão.

- Pode continuar usando minha camisa se quiser.- foi então que a garota reparou no desastre que tinha feito. Era uma autêntica vergonha, e só lhe ocorreu rir tolamente em desculpa.

- Eu sinto muito.- respondeu com pena.- Se alguma vez você tiver vontade de chorar sensei, prometo te deixar uma de minhas blusas para que a suje, certo?

- Você está falando sério?- o copyninja abriu muito os olhos, extranhamente atento à conversa.

- Claro! O que é justo não atrapalha, não é mesmo?- respondeu com segurança. – Creio que é o justo entre nós.

O enorme sorriso mascarado que obteve como única resposta provocou-lhe um calafrio.

Por que tinha a desagradável impressão de ter firmado com sangue sua própria senteça de morte?

OoooooooooooXoooooooooooO

**N/A: Ah, Sakura, Salura, quando vai aprender que não é prudente fazer tratos com o copyninja! XD**

**N/T: Surpresa mina! Depois de ter sumido horrores entre os dois últimos capítulos postados, olha só, postei outro com poucos dias de diferença! :D**

**Não prometo que vou conseguir postar o próximo tão rápido, mas vou tentar. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, peço, mais uma vez, desculpas por eventuais erros, pois não pude revisar o capitulo.**

**Agradeço muito a todos que comentaram, em especial a: **

**Sado:**_ Ficou muito feliz em saber que você gostou da fic, e que a encontrou por acaso! Eu também tenho um carinho muito especial por ela! Quanto à sua curiosidade, vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho para saber se a nossa rosadinha vai mesmo ou não para Suna... Beijos!_

**Guest: **_Obrigada! Viu só, melhorei um bocado o tempo entre os capítulos! Hehehehehe... Só não sei se vai continuar assim... :P... Beijos!_

**TrustFeelings:**_ Acalme-se, dentro em breve veremos os dois juntinhos! :D Beijos!_

**NatyCB:**_ Realmente, a Sakura está precisando lembrar um pouco mais dela mesma. Mas não se preocupe, os próximos capítulos trarão algumas surpresas interessantes! :D Beijos!_

**Neko Sombria:**_ Ficou muito feliz em saber que você gostou! Realmente, é uma forma um pouquinho diferente de trazer nosso querido casal! XD Beijos!_

**S2KakashiS2:**_ Kkkkkkkk pois é, quem é vivo sempre aparece, mesmo que demore um bocado pra fazer isso... Viu só!? Dessa vez eu demorei quase nada para atualizar, não é!? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!_

**E quero agradecer também a todos que leram e não comentaram, enfim, a todos que me dão forças para continuar esse trabalho!**

**Ja né!**


	8. Como Se Revelam Algumas Verdades

**N/T: Olá Minna! Sei que demorei horrores para postar esse capitulo, apesar de ter prometido que não o faria, maaaaaaaaas foi por um motivo totalmente justificado... O capitulo estava todo traduzido no meu notebook e eu estava esperando apenas a tradução do capitulo 9 ficar um pouco mais adiantada para postá-lo quando meu note morreu e levou consigo os capítulos traduzidos, ou seja, tive que começar tuuuuuuuudo de novo... E isso me desanimou muito o que fez com que a retradução do capitulo fosse mais lenta... Gomen!**

**Como se revelam algumas verdades**

Nos sábados pela manhã Sakura tinha o primeiro turno no hospital.

Apesar do tremendo cansaço que a trespassava de um lado a outro, seus afiados instintos dispararam em resposta a uma rotina mais do que aprendida. Levantou-se no piloto automático, muito cedo, e ainda estando meio adormecida conseguiu tomar uma ducha entre várias maldições sobre a insônia e a falta de seu condicionador favorito no banho.

Só quando desceu para tomar o café da manha, ainda ajustando o haiate no cabelo, lembrou-se.

Estava suspensa.

E quando sua mãe devolveu-lhe o olhar sentada na mesa do café, realmente se lembrou de tudo, tudo.

Estava ferrada também.

Por isso havia fugido covardemente do lugar assim que pôde, oferecendo-se no lugar de sua tia para fazer as compras da semana no mercado. Simplesmente não podia vê-lhes a cara sem sentir que se partia ao meio. Assim tinha acabado por sair de casa sentindo-se um tanto miserável e muito mais esgotada, com a lista de compras de sua tia nas mãos e o peso das palavras de sua mãe sobre os ombros.

No dia anterior tinha conseguido desafogar-se quase que por completo e podia dizer até que se sentia aliviada e muito mais tranquila, a experiência toda a tinha deixado com uma sensação de _imimente desastre em curso_; como se estivesse a ponto de se lançar da montanha mais alta do país do fogo sem ter nem um pingo de chakra para amortizar a queda.

Sim, tinha que decidir; e sim, já sabia exatamente o que queria. Genial! Não?

O problema era que não se mostrava tão fácil fazer as coisas, com dizê-las.

Sakura respirou profundamente em um esforço para desfazer o contínuo nó em sua barriga. Com as compras já feitas e divididas em dois sacos de papel entre seus braços, começou a caminhar de volta para casa, pelo caminho mais longo, tratando de ganhar tempo bem como perdê-lo. Sua perna esquerda ainda a incomodava e seus passos eram um pouco mais lentos por mancar um pouco ao caminhar, para não sobrecarregá-la desnecessariamente. Na noite anterior o exame de Shizune tinha revelado que tudo andava bem e que com três ou quatro dias mais de descanso a fratura estaria recuperada por completo. Não era preciso nem dizer que seu repouso estava mais do que garantido graças à sua suspensão.

O ar estava fresco, ainda que o calor já começasse a levantar-se na aldeia junto com o rebuliço de seus habitantes. Konoha era como qualquer outro lugar; tire os ninjas saltando pelos telhados e a rotina de seus moradores girava em torno de uma vida tranquila de muito trabalho e ocasional disfrute. As ruas de pedra, amplas e semi desertas extendiam-se diante de seus pés como um conviter para seguir caminhando e Sakura encontrou-se admirando um caminho que fazia todas as manhãs, mas que relamente nunca desfrutava por causa do sono ou da pressa para chegar a tempo no trabalho.

Coisas pequenas como a forma com que a grama sobressaía rebeldemente por entre as pedras, a descoloração dos bancos de madeira na beira do rio, a confusão de fios entre os edifícios que serviam de varal, o vibrante verde das árvores com suas folhas enormes que davam nome a aldeia. Nada disso tinha parecido tão bonito e importante para ela com nessa manhã. Como é que não tinha notado antes?

A kunoichi se deteve em frente a um dos bancos e se sentou, deixando os sacos de um lado para se acomodar melhor. Recolheu os pés e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos. Não tinha dormido muito, apenas algumas horas ao todo, entre as voltas de seu corpo para um lado e as de seu cérebro para o outro. Tinha ficado de costas na cama, olhando as sombras no teto e pensando longe e dificilmente sobre cada uma das coisas importantes em sua vida, chegando as mesmas conclusões de sempre, mas que para o bem ou para o mal, ela vinha ignorando há um ano por causa de um _medo_ irracional de perder.

Sim. Kakashi tinha lido esse medo que a paralisava com perfeição, o qual era de se esperar. Apear de ser uma espécie de ícone do sigilo e da vida solitária, o copyninja era surpreendentemente bom quando se tratava da psicologia humana e social. Sua compreensão profunda do ser humano era uma de suas especialidades como parte ad elite e, se os rumores fossem verdade, faziam-no in interrogador tão temível como o próprio Ibiki-san.

Pelo menos, Sakura podia dar fé sobre suas habilidades persuasivas. Em particular quando se tratava de passar a conta da comida para outro, para o completo desespero de Yamato, sua desafortunada vítima favorita.

E essa ideia a levava a _outro_ problema. Bom, não sabia se era um problema, apenas algo que nunca acreditou ser possível estaca acontecendo e não sabia bem como reagir a isso. Sua percepção de seu velho e pervertido sensei, tão inamovível quanto os rostos na montanha Hokage, estava mudando. Agora o conhecia um pouco mais e lhe custava comparar a imagem que tinha desde os doze anos, com a pessoa que começava a vislumbrar por trás da máscara. E não se referia a que tinha no rosto. O famoso copyninja era apenas uma fachada, conveniente e hermética que ocultava um ser humano misterioso e solitário, que muito poucos conheciam de verdade.

A chave de tudo estava em seu passado, evidentemente, e ela se sentia em parte privilegiada e em parte horrorizada pelas implicações que tinha o trato que ambos tinham feito. No entanto, a curiosidade vencia qualquer consequência futura e desconhecida que poderia se apresentar. No momento era impossível conhecer sequer as verdadeiras razões de Kakashi para submeter-se a semelhante situação, assim o melhor era não pensar muito nisso. Os quebra-cabeças do copyninja tinham a virtude de conter muita sabedoria e a desgraça de chegar sempre tarde assim como seu dono. Não tinha outro remédio a não ser esperar pela revelação.

Alongando-se exageradamente por puro prazer e com um sonoro bocejo, Sakura colocou-se de novo em movimento. Tomou o caminho que atravessava o distrito comercial esperando ver em suas ruas a colorida evidência do festival que se iniciava nesse dia na aldeia. Igual quando era criança, deteve-se em cada uma das tendas para admirar as decorações nas vitrines, contagiando-se com o espírito festivo e enchendo-se com as cores vibrantes que nunca falhavam em elevar seu ânimo.

Ao dobrar a esquina seguinte avistou no final da rua sua querida amiga e eterna rival ajustando as decorações em frente à tenda de flores de sua mãe. Imediatamente Sakura reparou nas diferenças mais evidentes. Sua longa cabeleira loira estava presa simplesmente em um coque no alto de sua cabeça. Feias luvas de plástico para proteger suas mãos e um florido avental completavam um quadro que resultava altamente incomum, pois era muito difícil ver esse lado mais doméstico de Ino, sempre oculto como estava atrás da maquiagem e do glamour que ela exalava a todo momento. Inclusive estando de serviço como kunoichi, Ino sempre conseguia estar elegante e sofisticada; algo que ela nunca tinha conseguido alcançar nem mesmo por engano.

Enquanto a via trabalhar, incomunmente silenciosa e concetrada, Sakura recordou-se do desagradável encontro que haviam tido no bar na outra noite, e decidiu que esse era um momento tão bom como qualquer outro para fazer as pazes com ela. Depois de tudo Ino só estava sendo Ino, direta e sem consideração como sempre. A essa altura de suas vidas, sua amizade estava acima das discrepâncias e grosserias que costumavam aflorar entre ambas de vez em quando.

- Hei, Ino!- chamou quanto estava perto de sua amiga.

- Olha só, mas é a Sakura!- a aludida respondeu surpreendida, deixando o que estava fazendo para se voltar e olhá-la.- É raro ver você por aqui a essa hora. Não deveria estar no hospital?

Imediatemente a kunoichi soube que era melhor não ficar com rodeios; em especial considerando que a casa dos Yamanaka era a mesma coisa que a central de informações de toda a Konoha. Se as notícias não tinham chegado a seus ouvidos ainda, era só questão de tempo para que os canais de distribuição fizessem seu trabalho.

- Estou suspensa de todas as minhas atividades até novo aviso.

Ino levantou uma sobrancelha carregada de incredulidade para sua amiga.

- Missão ruim?

- Semana ruim na verdade.- suspirou.

- Não fique deprimida testuda, isso te dá rugas.

- Suponho que dessa vez eu as mereça mesmo.

- Oh, pare que tem uma história muito interessante para me contar!- o brilho em seus olhos era quase maléfico, como o de um vampiro a ponto de cravar seus dentes no prato do dia.- Venha e desabafe com confiança enquanto termino de preparar os pedidos de hoje.

Flores frescas de todos os tipos as rodeavam, na espera de serem usadas para confeccionar os lindos arranjos pelos quais a loja Yamanaka era a mais famosa da aldeia. Sakura contentou-se em estar ali e respirar as fragrâncias das lindas flores cujos nomes e propriedades nunca pôde aprender com a mesma facilidade e perícia de sua amiga.

- Agora não tenho tempo Ino, tenho que ir pra casa deixar as compras e me arrumar. Fiquei de ir ajudar Takuma com as decorações de sua barraca na feira.

De maneira incomum, a kunoichi loira se conteve e não disse nada que a expressão de desagrado em seu rosto já dizia de sobra, apenas com a menção de seu namorado.

- Ja! Pois não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil assim!- a repreendeu com essa combinação entre maternal e agressiva que só ela podia usar.- Também fiquei de me encontrar com Shikamaru na feira, assim podemos ir juntas e você me conta tudo no caminho.

- Eu tenho opção?

- Não. Assim eu passo pra te buscar na sua casa em uma hora. Não demore!

Sakura encolheu os ombros, resignada. Se toda a aldeia tinha que se inteirar de sua vergonhosa atuação em sua última missão, melhor que a informação chegasse em primeira mão ao distribuidor para minimizar os mal entendidos.

Despedindo-se de Ino, tomou de novo o rumo de casa, desta vez em um passo muito mais decido. Já tinha se entretido bastante e ainda tinha muito para fazer antes que sua amiga fosse buscá-la. Era melhor se apressar!

As ruas começaram a encher-se de gente e não faltava quem a saudasse alegremente ao vê-la passar. Depois de tudo, ela atendia muita gente no hospital e era bem conhecida em toda a aldeia como aprendiz da Hokage. Reacomodando os sacos em seus braços, acelerou ainda mais os passos. Realmente não estava com ânimo para responder a mais perguntas impertinentes ou incômodas; já teria muitas com Ino e seus implacável interrogatório!

Ao chegar à sua rua levantou a vista buscando como sempre a familiaridade de sua varanda com o gradil ruindo e a porta descolorida. Por um instante pensou que veria também o copyninja, assim como algumas noites atrás, esperando-a ali com seus escandaloso livro laranja na mão. Apenas ontem a noite tinham se despedido nesse mesmo lugar, pois ele insistira em acompanhá-la até sua casa. Não tinha porque fazê-lo realmente, mas mesmo assim tinha se sentido agradecida de não ter que caminhar sozinha com seus pensamentos, em especial depois de ter-se quebrado daquela forma.

Não podia se queixar. Kakashi tinha sido o bom amigo de sempre nos maus momentos, fazendo-lhe companhia sem incomodá-la com perguntas ou comentários desnecessários. Seu silêncio e sua presença sempre estável e protetora era tudo o que Sakura desejava e precisava naquela noite.

Agora, pensando nele, também se sentiu um pouco culpada de repente. Sempre tinha sido muito dura com seu sensei, pronta para criticar seus defeitos, perdendo a paciência com ele ou simplesmente ignorando-o nas muitas ocasiões em que a exasperavam suas manias particulares. Enquanto Kakashi era um homem que ela não conhecia realmente, ele sempre havia estado ali para todos os seus amigos e isso era algo que merecia respeito. Definitivamente tinha que fazer algo por ele em agradecimento por sua ajuda.

Deixando a varanda para trás, tomou o caminho lateral para entrar pela cozinha, sua mente completamente ocupada em sopesar suas opções, que não eram muitas. Considerando que suas habilidades culinárias não eram das melhores, preparar-lhe algo para comer estava completamente descartado. Por outro lado, comprar-lhe algo também se mostrava uma opção muito difícil, pois salgo outro livro da coleção Icha Icha, ela não tinha nem ideia do que poderia agradar o estoico shinobi.

Talvez convidá-lo para jantar? O ruim era que, como sempre, ela estava completamente sem dinheiro.

Tirando as chaves de casa do meio de suas kunais com uma mão, e sustentando as compras com a outra, Sakura conseguiu abrir a fechadura, empurrando com o pé a porta para entrar na cozinha.

Soube assim que entrou na casa.

Deixando os sacos sobre a bancada com urgência, Sakura não perdeu tempo e expandiu seus sentidos ao máximo.

Alguém tinha entrado em seu lar pela força.

E esse alguém ainda estava ali.

Um ruído na parte de cima confirmou a presença dos intrusos. Seus sentidos não podia reconhecer nenhuma marca de chakra, mas era fácil deduzir que se tratava de shinobis, pois só um teria a capacidade de passar pelas várias armadilhas que Sakura tinha colocado como medida de proteção em sua casa. Não havia muita criminalidade em Konoha, mas ainda existia; nada mais do que produto do excesso de confiança shinobi. Era bem conhecido que muitos ninjas se sentiam tão seguros de si mesmos que não se incomodavam nem em trancar a porta de suas casas, o que significava que sempre havia mercado para os ladrões de turno. Ademais, os civis eram sempre alvos fáceis para um ninja com treinamento básico, assim que em tempos difíceis, nunca faltava alguém que violasse a lei.

Tirando a kunai de seu bolso, a kunoichi começou a subir as escadas de dois em dois, rápida e silenciosamente. Por sorte nem sua mãe nem sua tia estavam em casa, mas queria lidar com aquilo logo para evitar-lhes desgostos desnecessários.

Quando estava chegando ao patamar escutou um baque seco à sua direita. Aproximando-se com cuidado perto da esquina do corredor, viu que a porta de seu quarto ao final do corredor estava entreaberta, e ela estava certa de ter fechado antes de sair. Outro ruído terminou de tirar suas dúvidas. Ao menos um intruso estava em seu quarto.

Um ataque surpresa parecia a melhor maneira de pegar os ladrões em flagrante e neutralizá-los na confusão. Sem pensar muito e movendo-se com urgência, em dois pulos ultrapassou o umbral da porta, deslizando agilmente com a kunai na mão e com um grito de guerra que a anunciava como pronta para atacar ao menor sinal de perigo.

Agora, a cena que a recebeu dentro do quarto era uma que, certamente, nunca teria esperado encontrar na sua vida.

As portas de seu armário estava abertas e todo, absolutamente todos o seu conteúdo tinha sido esvaziado e se encontravam espalhados de forma aleatória por toda a habitação, no chão, sobre sua escrivaninha, até no teto, onde um de seus cachecóis favoritos e um par de luvas de inverno estavam pendurados na lâmpada. E Sakura, para o bem ou para o mal, era do tipo de pessoa que guardava tudo, absolutamente tudo! Simplesmente era incapaz de jogar fora as coisas que tinham recordações ou um valor sentimental para ela, ainda mais quando já não serviam para nada. Por isso, a quantidade de coisas espalhadas bem pareciam o dobro do que aparentemente, poderia caber em seu closet.

Definitivamente, tudo no lugar era um autêntico caos, e lembrou-lhe tanto o estado atural do quarto de Naruto que, por alguns segundos, ficou esperando que o alocado shinobi aparecesse pulando de algum canto, girando feito um furacão e jogando suas coisas pra todos os lados; tudo com um estúpido sorriso travesso no rosto.

Mas no lugar de Naruto, encontrou ele, o já conhecido, conspícuo copyninja., sentado em sua cama no meio de toda a desordem, como um anúncio de néon durante um eclipse de sol.

- Yo!

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui?- não pode fazer nada menos do que gritar ante o horror que estava sentindo.

- O que parece que aconteceu?

Por onde começar, se Sakura não podia nem mesmo pensar coerentemente. Era muita desordem junta para sem compreendida por uma pessoa que vivia cada dia aferrada a um mundo estruturado e logicamente organizado.

- É um desastre, todas as minhas coisas estão espalhadas...- entoou entre mortificada e incomodada, inclinando-se para recolher as coisas que tinha a seus pés como podia; seu suéter rosa, um sapato preto, sua toalha de banho, um colar de pérolas que tinha ganhado de Hinata em seu aniversário, os óculos escuros que usava no verão. Colocava tudo entre os braços para apertar com carinho, como que temendo que fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

- Eu nem mesmo tenho algo de valor que possa ser roubado.

Assim que as palavras deixaram seus lábios ela compreendeu, como se um saco de tijolos caísse em sua cabeça. Claro que não tinham entrado para roubar!

- O que é que VOCÊ faz aqui?- cerrou os dentes.

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Responder perguntas com perguntas era um das coisas que mais odiava que lhe fizessem na vida, e uma das manias favoritas de seu sensei, como era se de esperar. E pensar que ela estava tolamente, louvando- mentalmente há menos de dois minutos. Pensando em presentes e demais necessidades. É muito miserável!

Sakura fechou os olhos, apertando um pouco mais os braços cheios com as coisas que tinha conseguido resgatar do chão.

- Por favor, não me diga que veio aqui revistar meu armário...- inquiriu com medo do que, sabia, era inevitável.

- A verdade é que eu não via você como o tipo de laços e rendas, mas acho que gosto.

Abriu os olhos rapidamente para encontrar o copynija agitando alegremente uma de suas calcinhas em seu dedo indicador, como se se tratasse de mais uma de suas kunais.

Seu melhor conjunto, nem mais nem menos! O que estava guardado para uma ocasião especial.

- Você mesma me disse ontem a noite.- continuou, evidentemente divertido com sua reação.- se vamos nos tratar como adultos...

A paralisia em suas cordas vocais era um sintoma da parada cerebral que Sakura estava tendo, sem dúvida.

-... o que é justo não atrapalha, não é assim?- arrematou inteligentemente.

- Não estava me referino a você vir revirar as minhas coisas!- respondeu meio histérica, soltando todas as coisas de uma vez para poder pegar a vergonhosa peça de roupa íntima da mão dele.

A curvatura de seu olho visível estava cada vez mais marcada, tanto quanto o sorriso oculto por baixo da máscara, o qual fazia crescer a indignação de Sakura até o limite da violência contida. Um descaramento tão flagrante que só podia ser pago com sangue!

- Ka-ka-shiiiiiii!- não estava sendo nada fácil conter seus punhos.- Você é um pervert...

- Sim, um pervertido, eu já sei disso, você já disse antes.- interrompeu-a com um gesto de sua mão que pretendia diminuir a importância do insulto.- Ainda que sendo francos, você também ficou um bom tempo olhando a gaveta com minhas cuecas.- colocou um dedo sobre seu lábio, absorto.- Me pergunto o que você estaria pensando?

- FORA!- o grito retumbou até o cimento da casa.

- Eh? Você tem certeza que não quer me fazer uma pergunta agora?- disse ao mesmo tempo em que saltava para trás sobre a cama sem esforço, colocando-se prudentemente fora do alcance de um gancho de direita que o errou por milímetros.

- FORA DAQUI!- vociferou, seguindo-o de perto e tratando de colocar as mãos nele, mas o shinobi se esquivou no último segundo, lançando-se por sua janela aberta.

Sakura podia ouvir claramente suas gargalhadas rua abaixo, enquanto contemplava a infame peça de roupa íntima sem estrear em suas mãos; a tinha rasgado em duas apenas pela frustração de não ter podido dar-lhe sequer um arranhão.

Ao diabo se era justo ou não! Algum dia ia perder o pouco respeito que ainda tinha e então, ele ia se arrepender!

"Isso acontece com você por falar sem pensar".

Na verdade era certo. Essencialmente tinha dito que estava disposta a fazer por ele o mesmo que ele tinha feito por ela. E as coisas funcionavam em ambos os sentidos. Devolver-lhe o _favor_ do armário era o tipo de coisa que as mentes distorcidas tiram dos oferecimentos inocentes.

Agora, a desordem ao seu redor simplesmente lhe atiçava os nervos e seu lado mais obsessivo-compulsivo se pôs a trabalhar imediatamente, começando a penosa tarefa de recolher e separar tudo, para tratar de devolver a ordem à sua vida. Mas não era tão fácil. Não com a imagem de Kakashi fuçando na sua gaveta de roupas íntimas gravada a fogo em seu subconsciente.

Se Hatake Kakashi tinha, tal e como merecia, um posto com seu nome no inferno, Sakura estava mais que disposta a acompanhá-lo até lá, só para desfrutar a eternidade vendo como ele tostava no fogo lento enquanto lhe dava o que era merecido.

_Maldito copyninja!_

OoooooooooXoooooooooooO

Sakura nunca gostou de usar a palavra milagre. Parecia-lhe muito esotérica para uma mulher das ciências; ainda que tivesse que admitir que ela mesma acreditava que coisas inexplicáveis e surpreendentes podiam ocorrer no mundo. Por isso, essa palavra em particular foi a única que lhe parecia apropriada para descrever o espetáculo que se desenvolvia diante de seus olhos.

Enquanto ela se mantinha ocupada colocando as brilhantes e festivas decorações na frente da pequena barraca de comida ao ar livre, Takuma e seu sócio Masahiro conversavam afavelmente com Ino e Shikamaru, ao mesmo tempo em que terminavam os preparativos para abrir ao público a venda de dango.

Ou sua amiga tinha tido uma revelação, convertendo-se repentinamente à santidade, ou estava tramando algo sujo e traiçoeiro como parecia. No momento, Sakura tinha muito em que pensar por sua conta para ficar analisando a fundo as últimas intrigas que Ino planejava ou os porquês de sua radical mudança de atitude. Era por isso que preferiu ignorar momentaneamente a situação e continuar contemplando a cena entre divertida e desconfiada. Mas divertida que tudo, na verdade, vendo a kunoichi loira fazer as caretas mais estranhas na tentativa de controlar a expressão de desagrado e voltar o olhar para um Takuma completamente inocente de tudo. O pobre!

O caminho para a feira mostrou-se um passeio muito agradável para ela, apesar do incessante interrogatório a que foi submetida por Ino. O clima estava um pouco mais fresco que nos últimos dias e o ambiente alegre do festival já começava a ser sentido em todas as partes, com os vendedores ambulantes de brincadeiras e comidas sendo aprontados para a festa. Depois de tanta tensão e dos maus momentos que tinha passado, fazia-lhe muita falta relaxar, dando um passeio despreocupado com sua amiga, escutando-a falar de tudo e de nada importante, como se não tivesse outra preocupação no mundo além de curtir a tarde.

Pelo caminho encontraram-se com alguns de seus companheiros shinobis, como Lee e Tenten que voltavam do treino com Neji, e estava prontos para irem à feira; Kiba e Shino que vinham da parte sul do rio onde tinham dado um banho necessário em Akamaru. Sempre era agradável ver os amigos de infância que, seja pelo trabalho ou pelas circunstâncias, eram muito difíceis de encontrar fora das raras missões nas quais era convocados juntos.

Com tudo isso, no fim do passeio Sakura tinha conseguido desfazer o nó em seu estômago e empurrar os problemas e as decisões para o fundo de sua mente. Estava embotada e o que precisava agora era tomar um pouco de distância para ganhar perspectiva em um assunto que tinha ocupado seus dias e noites, sem descanso. Era preciso, se queria que suas próximas decisões fossem um pouco mais acertadas.

Da mesma forma, deu uns passos para trás para admirar suas obra de decoração. Algo lhe dizia que seu trabalho era diferente das demais barracas vizinhas, o qual podia ou não ser positivo. Ao menos podia dizer que era original.

- Bom trabalho, testuda.- disse Ino ao mesmo tempo em que parava ao seu lado para olhar, com mais tristeza do que admiração, o resultado de seu trabalho duro.- É a primeira vez que vejo uma kusudama quadrada.

- Cala a boca porquinha, ao menos está colorido.

- Sim, claro! Colorido como se Chouji tivesse vomitado o almoço em cima.

- Ewwwww!- realmente não precisava dessa imagem mental.

- Oye, foi um elogio para você!

- Melhor poupa-los...

- E você o que acha, Shika?- a loira voltou-se em seguida para perguntar a seu reticente namorado, que se limitou a suspirar pesadamente, para logo olhar decididamente em outra direção.

- Eu gosto, acho que é diferente.- disse Takuma em seu lugar, enquanto dividia entre todos os presentes os primeiros dangos prontos, redondos e coloridos cravados em seus espetinhos de três em três. Realmente davam água na boca só de vê-los.

- Muito obrigada.- respondeu Sakura agradecida, tomando um dos doces sem ocultar sua ansiedade para prová-los.

- Com, nós já vamos Sakura.- comentou Ino enquanto olhava com alguma desconfiança o dango em sua mão.- Ainda temos que passar para ver a Kurenai-san.

- Tudo bem, Ino...- tinha que dizer, mas ainda a vista do esforço que acabava de fazer sua amiga estando ali só para agradá-la, e muito apesar de sua opinião a respeito da companhia.- Obrigada... por tudo!

- Considere minha boa ação contigo pelo que resta desse milênio, testuda.- replicou baixo piscando o olho, ao que Sakura respondeu com um sorriso sincero. Sim, Ino realmente não era tão má quando queria. O mau era que queria muito pouco. Mas os amigos se escolhe e se gosta como são, e ela era afortunada em tê-los de todos os tipos; e todos ótimos, quando mais é necessário tê-los.

- Adeus garotos, boa sorte com a venda!- Ino se despediu afavelmente de Takuma com uma naturalidade digna de um prêmio. Skikamaru só levantou a mão em sua típica despedida silenciosa.

- Obrigado por vir! Depois chamamos todos para tomar alguma coisa.- foi a resposta de um sorridente Takuma, que já atendia os primeiros clientes.

- Com certeza!- respondeu a loira olhando significativamente em direção à Sakura, com esse tom de voz que, qualquer um que a conhecia o suficiente, poderia traduzir facilmente como: _Com certeza, quando o inferno congelar e saírem asas em seus pés para que pudesse dançar o cha-cha-cha com os porcos no céu!_ Ou algo parecido.

Mais clientes começaram a chegar, e Takuma junto com seu sócio, estava completamente ocupados em atendê-los, assim Sakura aproveitou o momento para relaxar e comer sua própria porção de dango com gosto. Apoiando-se conta a balaustrada do rio em frente ao local que acabara de decorar, deu a primeira mordida admirando sua incompreendida e original obra decorativa.

- Yo!

Um desagradável calafrio, dos que pressagiavam mil e uma desgraças que estava para acontecer percorreu-lhe as costas, com uma familiaridade que estava se mostrando enervantemente comum nos últimos dias. Como havia custado tirar de sua cabeça a imagem da cueca-kunai!

- Está fazendo um lindo dia.- continuou com naturalidade, levantando educadamente uma mão em direção a Takuma quando este se voltou para ver que era o recém chegado.

- Sensei!- a kunoichi respondeu o mais naturalmente que lhe foi possível com um sorriso fingido de mandíbulas cerradas, negando-se a olhar diretamente para o _pesadelo_ ao seu lado, agachado sobre a balaustrada do rio.- Que SURPRESA ver você por aqui!

Que tamanho descaramento ele tinha de aparecer tão tranquilo, depois do que fez com seu armário mais cedo nessa mesma manhã.

- Hm.

Sua típica evasiva só a deixou mais nervosa, em especial porque estava rodeada de pessoas que não estavam totalmente familiarizadas com as excentricidades do copyninja. E na verdade, nem ela mesma estava muito certa sobre o que esperar dele nesse momento. Tampouco era a única que estava em meio a incertezas. De fato, Takuma o olhava de esguelha com muita desconfiança, como que esperando que, a qualquer momento, ele fosse pular-lhe em cima para esfolá-lo vivo, assim como acostumava acontecer com todo o time 7.

Sakura tratou de dissimular seu incômodo, comportando-se como se genuinamente se encontrasse com um bom amigo e não com a próxima vítima de sua super força.

- Pensei que estaria treinando com os garotos hoje.

Só o eventual ruído de uma página sendo passada chegou-lhe aos ouvidos como resposta de seu interlocutor, o qual a forçou a finalmente olhá-lo. Vê-lo com o nariz metido em seu infame livro laranja não foi uma surpresa.

- O que você quer agora?- gritou dissimuladamente, mantendo um sorriso para não assustar os transeuntes.- Você tem sorte de ter muitas testemunhas aqui para eu dar-lhe o que merece.

- Nosso trato, Sakura.- respondeu tranquilamente sem despregar os olhos da leitura.

- Que?

- Se não nos vemos, como vamos compartilhar segredos?

Era muita ousadia dele.

- E eu aqui, pensando em como te evitar para não ter que matar você... e isso não é um segredo!

- Ah, vamos Sakura-chan, não te faz nada bem ser tão rancorosa com seu velho sensei.

- Nada que não se possa remediar com seu pescoço entre minhas mãos.- moveu os dedos de ambas as mãos significativamente, muito ansiosa para começar a apertar.

- Sakura...

- O que você quer que eu diga? Não tenho segredos para contar, mas sim muitos que guardar, atirados como estão por TODO o meu quarto.- só de se lembrar sua têmpora começava a latejar dolorosamente.- Sabes quanto tempo vai me tomar colocar tudo como estava?

Sabiamente, Kakashi escolheu ignorar a última pergunta, em favor de levantar a vista de seu livro e olhar para frente, pensativo.

- Aquele ali, o rapaz alto, é o seu namorado não?

- Huh? Sakura voltou-se para olhar na direção indicada.- Sim, aquele é o Takuma.

- Por que você não me conta, como ele é?

Sakura suspirou resignada a seu destino. Da mesma forma estava justamente sopesando as possibilidades entre mandá-lo ao inferno ou contar-lhe qualquer coisa para agitá-lo. Não gostaria de falar sobre Takuma agora. De fato, até se mostrava uma boa oportunidade para fazer-lhe compreender, ao menos um de seus três garotos, que seu namorado não era a encarnação do demônio na terra, como eles pareciam acreditar cegamente.

- Bom, ele é um rapaz decente e muito trabalhador; também é divertido.- começou a explicar pacientemente, mas sem muitas expectativas de êxito.- É verdade que não entende muito de ninjas, mas é muito doce comigo e nos damos bem.

Sakura mordeu de novo seu dango, enquanto pensava em que outras qualidades definiam sua relação com Takuma.

- Não me referia a isso...- o copyninja a cortou.- eu perguntei, como ele é _na cama?_

O pedaço de doce em sua boca a fez engasgar dolorosamente e a obrigou a tossir de maneira violenta.

- Você está bem, Sakura?- Takuma perguntou preocupado do balcão, dando voz a todos os olhares que estavam cravados nela enquanto se engasgava ruidosamente, para sua grande vergonha. O ataque de tosse parou assim que conseguiu cuspir o ofensivo pedaço de doce no chão.

- Sim, sim... estou bem... não foi nada.- se apressou a dizer, abalada.

- Quer algo para beber?

- Não é preciso, é sério, já passou.- finalizou o assunto sorrindo debilmente e agitando as mãos em negativa.- Estou bem, jajaja!- seu namorado não parecia muito convencido, menos ainda com o sorrisinho falso que tinha usado. Mas um cliente chato chamou sua atenção de volta aos negócios, para seu grande alívio. Eventualmente, todos os curiosos voltaram também a fazer o que faziam.

- Acho que nunca tinha te visto tão vermelha.- a vos às suas costas recitou com uma inconfundível nota divertida.- Sim, definitivamente essa é a sua cor.

- ... velho pervertido, cínico, injusto, mentiroso...- Sakura começou a murmurar entre dentes cerrados e com um brilho assassino nos olhos capaz de fundir diamantes.

- Oi, eu só queria ajudar.- replicou o citado homem levantando as mãos na defensiva.- Seus segredo são muito chatos.

- Chatos!?- exclamou indignada, voltando-se para olhá-lo.

As luvas de sua tia não estão na minha lista de interesses, se posso ser honesto.- Sakura voltou a dar-lhe as costas em seguida, em parte envergonhada e em parte ofuscada todavia por sua própria reação. Como podia infiltrar-se sob sua pele com tanta facilidade e tirá-la de sua rotina? O melhor seria ignorar-lhe de uma vez e continuar com seu dia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ademais, você me pediu para falar com você como uma mulher adulta.

Oh, era muito baixo! Sabia direitinho como encantar até mesmo as pedras para fazê-las dançar em seu ritmo. Qualquer resistência era inútil agora que sua dignidade estava pela metade. Ela era uma mulher adulta, maldição!

- Ele é... é bom, é atento, carinhoso, e eu já disse tudo! Contente?- terminou à meia voz sem sequer olhá-lo.

- Hm, _bom_ comparado a quem?

- KAKASHI!- gritou sem se importar com o escândalo nem com os olhares impertinentes.

- Certo, certo.- o copyninja suspirou com uma resignação teatral, como se fosse Sakura quem estivesse se comportando de maneira irracional, e ele não fosse mais que uma vítima inocente de seu infame caráter.

- Faça a sua pergunta.- continuou

Sakura não achava possível que sua vontade de esmagar esse estúpido sorriso mascarado pudesse aumentar, mas estava disposta a admitir seu erro nesse assunto.

- Vai fazer isso comigo o dia todo, não é?

- É sábado, não tenho nada melhor pra fazer.

Existe uma verdade pouco conhecida sobre o copyninja, mas quase tão legendária quanto seu Sharingan: quando você procura, jamais encontra; quando foge, jamais pode perder.

Ia ser outro longo dia para Haruno Sakura.

OooooooooooXooooooooooO

- Que problemático!

Parando o movimento do senbon em sua boca, Shiraniu Gnma dedicou um olhar curioso ao jovem shinobi sentado ao seu lado.

- É a quinta vez que você diz isso.

- Eu sempre digo.

- Em menos de dois minutos?

Um suspiro cansado fui resposta suficiente.

- Solte logo o que é, Shikamaru.

- Você não vê? Algo está para acontecer e isso só vai me trazer problemas.

Genma seguiu o olhar do rapaz e só viu um grupo de seus amigos dançando e conversando no meio da praça. Era a primeira noite do festival e todos os que não estavam em serviço se encontravam ali, desfrutando o ar livre, a comida e a música.

- Você está se referindo a Ino fazer algo tolo, não é mesmo?- o shinobi se aventurou a adivinhar, vendo a loira rir as gargalhadas, mais escandalosa que todas as suas amigas juntas.- Mesmo que não esteja tão embriagada ainda.

- Ela não vai fazer nada, mas vai meter o nariz na tolice, com certeza.

Genma deu um bom trago na bebida em sua mão.

- E quem vai fazer algo tolo, então?

- Sakura.

Genma buscou com o olhar a aludida kunoichi e a viu sentada do outro lado da praça.

- Pois parece estar bastante _ocupada_ para fazer besteiras.

E por ocupada se referia a ter agarrado seu namorado, que parecia disposto a devorá-la ali mesmo.- Os garotos dos dias de hoje não sabem como ser românticos...- em sua época ou você buscava um lugar escuro, o quarto de um amigo ou um hotel de quinta pelo menos. Uff...

- Que problemático!

- Problemático seria se Naruto os visse e liberasse as caldas.

O shinobi voltou em direção ao loiro e o viu com a cara enfiada em um prato de rámen, meio comido. Assim tinha estado nas últimas duas horas desde que desmaiou meio bêbado. Muito chakra, tolerância alcoólica zero. Ao seu lado, Sasuke nem se incomodou em tirar-lhe a cara do prato.

- Ainda assim, se eu fosse o namorado de Sakura, me preocuparia mais pelo psicótico de olhos vermelhos.- acrescentou pensativo, movendo o senbon de um lado para o outro. Genma, como muitos outros, já tinha aprendido a distinguir as sutilezas na aparentemente inexpressiva cara do Uchiha. E o olha que dirigia nesse momento ao entusiasmado casal, definitivamente classificava entre o que você não gostaria de encontrar sozinho, em um beco escuro.

Risca isso. Se estiver em seu perfeito juízo, nunca ia querer encontrar Sasuke. Ponto.

- Eles não vão fazer nada.- Shikamaru deu uma tragada no cigarro que fumava escondido de sua namorada.

- Ah certo, você disse que é a Sakura quem vai fazer uma tolice.

- Não deve demorar, agora que a segue mais de perto.

- Quem a segue?

- Kakashi-san.

- Kakashi?- agora sim não entendia mais nada.- Mas se ele nem ao menos está aqui.- queixou-se ressentido, pois estava desejando falar com ele há alguns dias e, tipicamente, não conseguia encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum.

- Esquece, estou imaginando coisas com certeza.

Genma riu baixo, dando algumas palmadas amistosas em seu jovem companheiro.

- Você tem que deixar de analisar tanto as coisas, Shikamaru.- respondeu com lentidão, acabando sua bebida com um último gole.- Ou começará a ver missões secretas da Hokage até em seu sake.

- Acredita nisso?- perguntou o Nara olhando com atenção o telhados próximos, do outro lado do rio.

- Estou certo disso.- Genma voltou-se na mesma direção e não viu nada.

- Que problemático!

OooooooooooXoooooooooO

Doíam-lhe terrivelmente os pés.

As plantas dos pés praticamente latejavam em protesto pelos excessos e seu tornozelo esquerdo estava ligeiramente inchado, consequência de ter abusado de sua perna recém soldada e ainda em recuperação. Não era para menos considerando que tinha permanecido de pé boa parte do dia ajudando Takuma na barraca de comida; e depois com seus amigos na praça, desfrutando as primeiras barracas de rua do festival. Konoha era realmente linda quando seus habitantes saiam para divertirem-se e demonstrar que, apesar da rigorosidade ninja e a seriedade do trabalho, ainda tinham tempo para expressarem-se com música, bailes e brincadeiras.

Por isso, quando por fim chegou em sua casa nem se incomodou em trocar de roupa ou sequer acender a luz do seu quarto. Apenas cambaleou como pôde até deixar-se cair de costas sobre sua cama. Então, Sakura não pode fazer mais do que suspirar, completamente satisfeita. Porque essa dor em seus pés era do tipo de incômodo que se sofre com gosto. Tinha passado um dia realmente maravilhoso com seus amigos, tinha rido as gargalhadas, tinha dançado com todos e depois de ter tomado alguns drinques até se atreveu a fazer uma tentativa no Karaokê de Hinata, nem mais nem menos. A única mancha em seu dia era a aparição incessante e incômoda de certo shinobi impertinente e pervertido, sempre nos momentos mais inoportunos; mas nem isso foi suficiente para desviá-la de sua determinação de aproveitar o dia. Por isso quem sabe, ainda que estivesse muito cansada, se sentia com energias renovadas. Tirar-lhe os problemas de cima de si, e desfrutar a vida recordou-lhe o quão importante era trabalhar para viver e ser feliz, e não viver só para trabalhar, para o dever ou para os demais.

Ontem não tinha pensado que podia chegar a sentir-se assim de novo, de tanto que lhe pesavam os problemas que a agoniavam. Problemas que ainda estavam ali, claro, mas agora lhe pareciam mais um desafio do que uma dificuldade, um enigma a resolver muito mais que um impossível.

Contendo um bocejo com a mão, fechou os olhos disposta a descansar a vontade. Pensar mais no assunto teria que esperar até amanhã. A única coisa que desejava agora era encolher-se contra sua almofada e dormir sem remorsos até que tivesse que vir tirá-la do meio das folhas com uma pá.

O problema era que algo a estava cutucando insistentemente nas costelas, evitando a total comodidade que demandava seu corpo esgotado.

Tateou com a mão e alcançando as costas tirou uma sandália.

Abriu os olhos e ainda no escuro de seu quarto pôde distinguir com uma clareza macabra o enorme monte feito com suas coisas empilhadas com toda a pressa sobre sua escrivaninha e em lado do piso. As portas de seu closet, ainda meio cheio, estavam completamente abertas, lançando um silencioso desafio à sua compulsão organizativa. A sandália em sua mão e outro tanto de coisas estavam ainda sobre sua cama, esperando para serem separadas e colocadas em seu lugar correspondente.

Então, seu bom humor virou fumaça tão rápido como desaparece o sake na torre Hokage.

De manhã só tinha tido tempo suficiente para colocar algumas coisas no seu devido lugar e afastas as demais de seu caminho para não tropeçar e machucar a nuca. Ainda tinha todo o trabalho duro para fazer, mas cansada como estava e já passando da meia noite, definitivamente não tinha forçar suficientes para colocar-se a organizar. Por mais que sua compulsão a estivesse deixando louca.

Com muito esforço, Sakura conseguiu se sentar de novo, murmurando maldições sobre sua sorte. Acendeu seu abajur e se colocou na tarefa de tirar as coisas de sua cama para ao menos ter espaço suficiente para dormir confortavelmente.

Ao se levantar descobriu em seguida que estava deitada sobre um de seus conjuntos favoritos, e debaixo encontrou outra sandália que, tristemente, não fazia par com a que tinha na mão. Respirando profundamente obrigou-se a engolir outro tanto de maldições que queria sair aos gritos, dirigidas especialmente contra um certo sensei de cabelos prateados, responsável direto por sua miséria atual.

Colocando-se a trabalhar em seguida, a kunoichi passou tudo que estava na cama para uma cadeira sem muito cuidado. Mai que nunca se tratava de um monte de roupas de trabalho e coisas velhas que guardava por puro sentimentalismo. Como o diário em suas mãos, de quando tinha cinco anos, e que tinha mais garranchos que orações completas em suas desgastadas páginas. Passou ao menos dez minutos analisando o significado de um garrancho que lhe parecia um gato verde com plumas no traseiro, quando por fim se deu conta que devia estar recolhendo para poder ir dormir, ao invés de estar tratando de psicoanalizar-se ao reverso.

Afastando o diário para posterior análise, só lhe restava um monte de variadas peças de roupa aos pés da cama. Ao movê-las, Sakura descobriu que tinha uma caixa debaixo delas.

Piscando cansadamente, olhou com atenção o objeto, não sem confusão. "Não me lembro o que tem nessa caixa". Era familiar sem dúvida, ainda que não se lembrasse de ter uma caixa tão desgastada e menos ainda com esse laço vermelho atando-a de qualquer jeito em um nó nada decorativo. De fato parecia um nó útil que foi-lhe ensinado quando criança por s...

- Eeeeeh!

Sakura pulou sobressaltada, tropeçando e aterrissando dolorosamente no chão, sobre seu traseiro.

Por vário, tensos segundos, tudo o que pôde fazer foi olhar o objeto em sua cama com apreensão, como se fosse capaz de saltar e atacá-la a qualquer momento, assim como acontecia sempre nos filmes de terror de baixo orçamento que encantava0lhe ver escondido nos sábados a noite. Era um temo razoável se pensasse em bonecos e tomates assassinos.

De novo, sentiu um assombro quase reverencial ante um pedaço de passado que mais cedo acreditava completamente inexistente, quanto mais real. Tão apático e impessoal lhe tinha parecido sempre seu insuportável dono.

Se aproximou dela com cuidado, levantando-a como se fosse uma relíquia. Aproximou-a da luz e se sentou com a velha caixa sobre as pernas, a antecipação percorrendo todo o seu corpo como uma criança a ponto de abrir um presente de natal.

Ao soltar o nó e levantar a tampa lembrou-se com clareza da manhã em que tinha feito a mesma coisa na casa de Kakashi, diante de seu armário aberto. Parecia que tinha passado séculos desde o infame dia em que descobriu muito mais do que esperava e nada do que foi buscar na verdade. Naquela ocasião, apenas pode dar uma espiada. Agora tinha a caixa e todo o seu conteúdo a sua mercê.

Por acaso isso era parte do trato entre eles?

Em seguida, Sakura foi presa em uma repentina mas justificada paranoia, olhar em todas as direções, e expandindo seus sentidos ninja, certa de que a qualquer momento seu sensei ia aparecer às suas costas de surpresa, para terminar de matá-la de infarto.

Conhecendo a peça, era uma possibilidade mais do que factível.

Quando se acalmou e se convenceu de que o copyninja não estava escondido embaixo de sua cama (teve que se agachar e ver para estar certa e terminou por encontrar mais de suas coisas espalhadas), Sakura relaxou o suficiente para meter uma temerosa mão e pegar a mesma foto que tinha visto dias atrás.

Hatake Sakumo a olhava da descolorida imagem com uma expressão plácida mas orgulhosa no rosto. Sua estatura e compleição se mostravam muito similares às de seu filho, e seu olhar tinha a mesma intensidade daquele que vê mais além do que é evidente. Só quando decorou as linhas de seu rosto, Sakura pegou a foto seguinte. Então sobressaltou-se ao ver um Kakashi muito jovem, não mais do que doze anos, olhando para a câmera com uma expressão tão depreciativa e arrogante que deixava no chão qualquer uma das expressões mais legendárias de Sasuke. Ao seu lado um garoto da mesma idade fazia uma careta muito feia, mostrando a língua de lado e virando os olhos, em evidente troça para com seu rabugento companheiro de foto. Estranhamente, esse garoto lembrava-lhe o Uchiha, ainda que a pose vergonhosa fosse mais do estilo das coisas que Naruto faria para irritar Sasuke.

Fixando sua atenção novamente em Kakashi, Sakura não pôde evitar sentir uma pontada de pena diante da eterna máscara que ocultava suas feições desde pequeno, enquanto pensava no que ele havia-lhe dito nos últimos dias.

Este era o Kakashi do passado, o que odiava seu pai e escondia seu próprio rosto para não ter que ver o rosto dele em seu próprio.

Voltando à foto de Sakumo, Sakura tratou de visualizar um passado mais feliz para seu sensei. Um passado onde ele não soubesse o significado da palavra ódio; onde fosse um garoto como outro qualquer, que olhava com ilusão e orgulho para seus pais; onde não tivesse que esconder seu rosto e correria feliz ao redor de Sakumo mostrando seu sorriso, com certeza sendo chato e excêntrico assim como era agora. Tratou de imaginar como seria sua mãe, gentil e preocupada, com um olhar paciente que dizia claramente o quanto ela gostava dele e se orgulhava por ele ser um pequeno gênio ninja.

Deixou-se cair de costar com a foto ainda em sua mão, acomodando-se entre as almofadas com a caixa ao seu lado. Assim era como tinham que ter acontecido as coisas para ele, se o mundo fosse um lugar um pouco mais justo com as pessoas boas. Mas Sakura sabia que os desejos bons não mudam os fatos; são as ações, as quais determinam o que você é e para onde vai.

"_Não há respostas corretas nesse jogo, Sakura. Você só pode fazer o melhor possível com o que tem, entende?"_

Realmente começava a compreender. Se tratava de tomar decisões e aprender a viver com as consequências. Como Sakumo e Kakashi, quando decidiram salvar as vidas de seus companheiros, passando por cima do dever de cumprir com uma missão.

Sustentando a foto contra seu peito, pensou nas próprias decisões que tinha tomado até aquele dia e surpreendeu-se ao entender, finalmente, que não lamentava nenhuma delas.

Só se lamentava por aquelas que nunca tinha se atrevido a tomar.

Com essa ideia na cabeça, o sono e o cansaço do dia venceram finalmente toda a sua resistência.

Sakura acabou adormecendo.

OooooooooXoooooooooO

_Sentia um frio que chegava ao ossos, apesar de ser uma quente noite de verão._

_Mas o clima nada tinha a ver com aquilo._

_Apressando o passo pelas ruas, podia ver como as pessoas completavam seus preparativos, fechando suas casas, empacotando pertences, mobilizando-se para os refúgios. Uma mescla estranha entre pânico contido e coragem desmedida estava suspensa no ar com cada olhar, com cada passo, com cada grito na distância._

_O ataque havia começado._

_A Akatsuki tinha chegado e queria o jinchuuriki de nove caudas._

_Uchiha Sasuke também tinha chegado, e queria o sangue de seu irmão._

_Naruto já estava no lugar junto com Sai e Kakashi, enquanto ela apenas saía da Torre Hokage para lhes alcançar, Não foi-lhe nada fácil conseguir a permissão de sua shishou, que queria tê-la ao seu lado durante essa crise como reforço, e terminantemente se recusava a deixá-la ir. Mas finalmente havia cedido ao escutar todos os seus argumentos, gritados com lágrimas nos olhos._

_Seja porque Tsunade também tinha perdido um companheiro de equipe ou um amor do passado, ela terminou por dar-lhe a permissão para ir lutar, com e por sua equipe, proibindo-lhe terminantemente de voltar derrotada._

_Sakura sorriu para si mesma. Primeiro ia comer suas próprias botas com sola e tudo antes de permitir-se voltar a falhar em recuperar um companheiro. Desta vez não havia lugar para erros._

_Pulando de telhado em telhado, a toda velocidade que suas pernas podiam oferecer, podia ver na distância as espirais de fumaça e sentir as explosões de chakra cada vez mais próximas. Mas ante de dirigir-se às portas de Konoha onde o epicentro da batalha estava acontecendo, Sakura desviou-se ligeiramente para passar por sua casa. Ali encontrou seus pais que já estavam saindo, mochilas e provisões em mãos, prontos para dirigirem-se a seus refúgios designados._

_- Sakura!_

_- Otou-san, Okaa-san, estão bem?_

_Seu pai assentiu brevemente._

_- Estamos prontos para partir para o refúgio, o que você vai fazer?_

_Ficou em dúvida por alguns momentos. Como podia explicar-lhes o risco que estava por enfrentar? Nem bem tinha aberto a boca para começar a falar quando sua mãe a cortou bruscamente._

_- Você vem conosco.- suas palavras cortantes estavam carregadas da mesma ansiedade que sentiam todos com a ameaça iminente, mas nem por isso deixavam de incomodar Sakura com sua aspereza.- É o momento de permanecermos juntos.- arrematou._

_- Não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada!- replicou no mesmo tom consternado que sua mãe usava._

_- Ficar e defender seu lar não é "fazer nada" como você diz. Estamos em guerra, não vão demorar a entrar!_

_- Não! Eu tenho que ir...- voltou-se suplicante para seu pai, que continuava silencioso durante a altercação entre mãe e filha. Com certeza ele a defenderia.- Naruto e Sasuke precisam de mim! _

_- Todos estamos em perigo, seu dever é proteger sua família primeiro.- sua mãe gritou alto, recusando-se a ser afastada da discussão._

_- Não posso abandonar meus companheiros de equipe.- gritou frustrada._

_- Mas e a sua família? E por esse monstro!_

_- Naruto não é um monstro!- defendeu-lhe em seguida. Sua mãe era uma das poucas pessoas na aldeia que ainda se ressentia da presença do jinchuuriki órfão.- E eu não os estou abandonando! O refugio é muito seguro para todo mundo. Ademais não há jeito de entrarem em Konoha com a Hokage protegendo toda a aldeia e..._

_A mão firme de seu pai sobre seu ombro silenciou a briga entre ambas imediatamente._

Sakura virou-se para olhá-lo e pareceu-lhe que o tempo ao seu redor parou, e um segundo se convertia em uma eternidade a mercê de seu olhar. Já não escutava as explosões à distância, nem podia sentir o olhar penetrante e reprovador de sua mãe ao seu lado; já não podia sentir a fumaça que se levantava em espirais desde o campo de batalha ou distinguir algo diferente do nos olhos verdes de seu pai. Sentiu a mão em seu ombro mover-se até o topo de sua cabeça, dedos grandes e toscos bagunçando seus cabelos.

Suas voz se transformou em todo o seu mundo.

- Faça o que tem que fazer, e não deixe que nada te detenha, pequena.

OoooooooooooXooooooooooooO

Sakura abriu os olhos.

Estava de boca aberta, olhando o teto na penumbra de seu quarto, seu corpo na mesma posição em que tinha adormecido, com a todo ainda em sua mão. Não se moveu nem um milímetro e só sua respiração fora de ritmo denunciava que algo estava acontecendo com ela.

Tivera pesadelos sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite centenas de vezes. Com dolorosos detalhes revivia uma e outra vez cada ferida, cada grito de dor, cada morte entre seus companheiros na frente de batalha. As vezes, seus piores temores se faziam realidade enquanto dormia, mudando a história do que aconteceu em função de seus medos. Então tinha que ver Naruto perder-se para sempre dentro da ira da kyuubi, ou Sasuke degolado em uma piscina de seu próprio sangue, aos pés de seu perturbado irmão mais velho.

Em meio a tudo isso, Sakura sempre se levantada em um salto, com um grito preso na garganta.

Nas primeiras semanas depois do incidente, dificilmente conseguia dormir. No entanto, com o tempo os sonhos se fizeram menos frequentes, ainda que continuassem endo igualmente intensos. Supunha que, no fundo era algo lógico; vê-lo em sonhos ou lembrar-se dele enquanto acordada, na verdade nunca ninguém poderia esquecer algo como aquilo.

O medo paralisante que acompanha o momento preciso em que você se da conta, que seu lar não é invulnerável. A desesperança que segue a destruição do que você acreditava, era eterno.

Mas entre os muitos sonhos que havia tido desde aquela noite e durante o último ano, nunca havia tido um sonho com seu pai. E até essa noite, praticamente tinha esquecido suas palavras, as últimas que ele diria, antes de morrer.

Então se sentiu estranhamente calma, relaxada, enquanto se colocava de pé, caminhando descalça e silenciosamente até a porta.

"_... essa noite seu pai foi uma das baixas civis durante o ataque..."_

Até o corredor,

"_sua mãe nunca perdoou-lhe por colocar seus amigos acima deles..."_

Até o quarto de sua mãe,

"_... e ela também pensou que jamais poderia perdoar a si mesma..."_

- Okaa-san!

A mulher em questão levantou-se sobressaltada, tateando desajeitadamente pelo interrupto da luz na mesinha de cabeceira ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu?- a luz a mostrou com os cabelos desalinhados e a expressão comprimida em um gesto de autêntico pânico.- Soaram os alarmes?- perguntou meio sonolenta, em clara referência à possibilidade de um novo ataque. Era óbvio que sua mãe tampouco poderia esquecer aquela noite, enquanto lhe faltasse alento de vida.

- Nada disso. Se trata de nossa conversa de ontem.

A expressão de sua mãe se transformou imediatamente. De apreensão e da angústia por seus medos passou a olhá-la com uma arrogância que beirava o desdém. Algo com que, lamentavelmente, Sakura estava demasiadamente familiarizada para se deixar afetar.

- Eu pensei em suas palavras.- começou com firmeza.- e a resposta é não.

- Como?

- Quer continuar sendo uma kunoichi ativa.

- NÃO!

- Vou para Suna e vou continuar com minha carreira de médica ninj...

- Eu te proíbo!- levantou a voz, interrompendo-a.- Enquanto você viver embaixo desse teto fará o que eu disser.

- Imaginei que diria isso. A outra notícia é que eu vou sair, agora mesmo, dessa casa.

- Você não pode fazer isso!

- Claro que posso!- virou-se e cruzou o umbral da porta, pronta para demonstrar isso em seguida, fazendo suas malas. Sem demora, a voz estridente de sua mãe não a deixou chegar muito longe.

- Vai voltar a nos abandonar?

Tinha que fazê-lo. Ainda que doesse como mil infernos e lhe partisse o coração muito além de qualquer possibilidade de cura, tinha que fazê-lo. Tinha que perguntar. Sakura caminhou de volta até o umbral da porta, olhando nos olhos de sua mãe, em busca de algo que se aferra-se.

- Isso é o que pensa verdadeiramente de mim? Que eu as abandonarei essa noite? Que Otou-san está morto por minha culpa?

- Você foi embora com esse monstro quando seu lugar era com sua família.- gritou horrivelmente, com as mãos aferradas ao cobertor.- Ficar era o certo!

- O certo?- a palavra fez eco em sua cabeça, fazendo-a sorrir com tristeza.

"_Pode acreditar em mim, Sakura, 'o certo', não existe"._

- Você nos abandonou a nossa própria sorte, vai negar isso?

Só havia uma coisa que lhe restava dizer.

- Não, você tem razão. Eu os deixei naquela noite, tomei uma decisão, e ninguém pode dizer se as coisas seriam diferentes se eu tivesse ficado.

E Kami sabia que ela tinha pensado nisso várias vezes até não poder mais, e o quanto havia castigado a si mesma, mais duramente que ninguém, por isso.

"_Faça o que tem que fazer, e não deixe que ninguém a detenha, pequena"._

- Mas a verdade é que você, Okaa-san, abandonou a mim e ao papai muito antes daquela noite.- quando exatamente, nem Sakura poderia dizer. Fazia tanto tempo que a mulher diante dela, tão marcada quanto amarga, tinha deixado de ser sua mãe e a esposa amorosa de seu pai, que era impossível dizer com certeza. Mais ainda quando até essa noite, Sakura mesmo não tinha percebido a si mesma verdadeiramente como a prisioneira de uma completa estranha.

Um silêncio foi tudo o que ficou entre elas, suspenso no infinito dos nunca mais.

Desta vez, Sakura se viraria para não voltar mais.

Voltou ao seu quarto e começou a empacotar o essencial em algumas mochilas de viagem. Com cada objeto que guardava um estado de vigilância foi se apoderando de seu corpo e de sua mente. Se sentia mais desperta que nunca, como se acabasse de sair da neblina de uma manhã de inverno para ver o sol brilhar no horizonte anunciando a primavera por vir.

Enquanto contemplava tudo isso, sua tia, que levantou por causa do barulho, se movia de um quarto para o outro, consolando uma e tentando dissuadir a outra.

Mas seus esforços eram em vão.

Quando estava pronta, saiu com tudo o que podia carregar no momento e desceu as escadas o mais rápido que foi possível sem cair.

- Sakura?

A incerteza na voz de sua tia às suas costas apertou-lhe o coração, porque ela também era uma vítima a mais da patética tragicomédia das Haruno.

- Voltarei para pegar o resto das minhas coisas essa semana Oba-san, cuide-se bem.

Ignorou tanto o pranto como silêncio que seguiam a sua sombra.

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, pela primeira vez na sua vida, se sentiu como uma mulher adulta; e longe de se assustar, essa sensação mostrou-se profundamente reconfortante.

Agora, só tinha um lugar para onde ir a essa hora da madrugada.

OooooooooooXooooooooooO

**N/A: Vocês se deram conta de quantas formas diferentes existem simplesmente para dar nome à roupa íntima feminina? Que difícil é decidir por uma palavra neutra que todos entendam.**

**E para os curiosos, as calcinhas/tangas/fio-dental de Sakura eram pretas, tipo fio dental... Kakashi é um pervertido com sorte...hahahahahah 8D**

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**OoooooXooooooO**

**Kusadama: esferas decorativas de papel com grossas tiras coloridas usadas para adornar as ruas e barrancas no festival de Tanabata.**

**Dango: bolinhas feitas de massa de arroz que poder ser doces ou salgadas dependendo de sua forma de preparação e que se serve em um palito, geralmente para acompanhar o chá.**

**N/T: Isso ai minna san, mais um capitulo... Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura tanto quanto eu apreciei traduzir... A fic está ficando cada vez mais movimentada, não!? O que será que ainda está por vir? *cara de má*... Só esperando pra saber! Kkkkkkkk ^_^**

**Ja ne!**

**Agradecimentos!**

Naomi Sakura: Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando tanto da fic a ponto de ler todos os capítulos de uma só vez! Isso me anima demais! A Inner Angel é mesmo uma autora e tanto... adoro ler as fics dela em espanho! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também! ^_^

Britney Louca Spears: O beijo está fazendo falta mesmo não é!? Mas não se preocupe, em breve ele chegará... (cara de má! Rsrsrsrs) Demorei mais uma vez para postar o capitulo, né!? Gomen, mas foi justificado... o Próximo já está bem adiantado... Não deve demorar! Não precisa se desesperar! ^_^

TrustFeelings: Tem mesmo não tem? Também não gosto nem um pouco dele... é tão idiota quanto o traseiro de pato, digo o bicha enrustida, digo, o Sasukemo... o dois são pário duro no quesito chatice.. kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

NatyCB: Simples! Porque se ele não aprontasse alguma coma Sakura, ele não seria o copy ninja que tanto amamos e adoramos! Rsrsrsrs... Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! ^_^

Dani Margera: Kkkkkkkk pois é, Kakashi aprontando das dele, seeeeeeempre! E pra cima da Sakura, seu alvo favorito, é claro! Muita confusão e sacanagem ainda está por vir! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! ^_^

Ari cham: Continuando, mesmo que com atraso... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também! ^_^


	9. Como a verdade, as vezes dói

**Como a verdade, as vezes dói.**

O que se pode fazer quando a porta de sua casa é golpeada sem cessar como um martelo de alta potência contra seu crânio?

Nada, além de ir abrir para o idiota do outro lado, matar-lhe a golpes com sua almofada, e logo depois jurar por todo o dinheiro no banco mais próximo que essa foi a última alternativa e que jamais voltar a beber mais que água mineral... sem gás!

E quem diabos bate na porta as três da manhã? A parca luz do despertador digital lhe feria a retina tanto quanto se descobrir acordado quando o que desejava era estar inconsciente pelas próximas oito horas pelo menos.

Desprendendo-se do emaranhado de lençóis enrolados em suas pernas, Matzuo Takuma colocou-se de pé entre muito sonolento e bastante irritado, mas disposto a resolver o problema e voltar para a cama em seguida. Depois de dar várias topadas na escuridão de seu quarto, conseguiu chegar à porta para abri-la com um gesto irado que se desvaneceu assim que reconheceu seu incômodo visitante surpresa.

- O que está fazendo aqui?- perguntou incrédulo olhando de cima abaixo para sua desalinhada namorada, que mais parecia ter sido arrastada e derrubada por uma terrível ventania até a porta de sua casa com... aquilo eram malas?

- Sai de casa.- sua voz era quase inaudível. Irônico na verdade, depois de quase derrubar sua porta a socos.

- Pois já era hora!- respondeu irado recostando-se no marco da porta.

- Posso ficar com você?

Alguma coisa deve ter aparecido em seu rosto porque imediatamente viu seu próprio pânico refletido no rosto de Sakura, que em seguida tratou de emendar a situação.

- Só seria por alguns dias...- assegurou com um gritinho. Onde tinha escutado isso antes? Ah sim, começo de todas as histórias de terror de seus amigos sobre suas relações passadas com psicóticas possessivas e acusadoras.

- Sei que é repentino, nem eu sei como aconteceu, mas não serei um incômodo para você, Takuma.- continuou dando-lhe mais explicações a toda velocidade, como um trem a ponto de descarrilar.- Só preciso de um lugar para dormir e deixar minhas coisas enquanto resolvo... dois ou três dias se muito, e eu vou embora... ademais já decidi que vou aceitar o estágio em Suna, se lembra que te falei disso, não?- Takuma piscou confuso.- Assim vou estar fora da aldeia por um tempo... Não sei ainda o que vou fazer com minhas coisas, suponho que possa...

- Espera um pouco!- levantou a mão para interrompê-la. Com certeza ele tinha escutado mal.- Você disse que vai embora da aldeia... para Suna?

- Sim, vou treinar lá por um ano.

- Quer dizer que...que você está me deixando!

- Nããããão! Claro que não é isso, eu não...

- Não? Você não disse que vai embora por um ano?

- Bom sim, eu vou...- admitiu incomodada, baixando o olhar. Que demônios! Esta tinha que ser a primeira vez que uma garota o deixava plantado. Normalmente, ele era o primeiro a se cansar das relações, da monotonia de estar sempre com a mesma pessoa logo depois de acabar a novidade. Ainda que tivesse que admitir que Sakura não se parecia em nada com as suas namoradas anteriores. Quem sabe por isso essa era sua relação mais duradoura.

- Quando pensava em me dizer?

- Takuma... Eu sinto muito.- via-se sinceramente envergonhada, mas as desculpas não iam servir para nada agora.

- E acima de tudo, você quer ficar aqui!

- Realmente preciso de sua ajuda...

Takuma sopesou por alguns segundos os prós e os contras da situação. Se bem que podia ter suas vantagens tê-la em casa e _à mão_ por alguns dias, era um risco grade para ele correr, tanto por seu estilo liberal de vida como para sua saúde física. Algo lhe dizia que esta era o tipo de coisa que Naruto e Sasuke não iam deixar passar sem brigar com unhas e dentes por sua companheira. Lteralmente!

- Não creio que seja uma boa ideia...- sem contar que era um completo descaramento de sua parte sequer propor isso.- Ademais, já sabe o que penso sobre vivermos juntos ou ter uma relação mais séria, Sakura.

- Eu não estou te pedindo algo mais sério!- negou imediatamente, atordoada.- Somente que me ajude.

- Takuma não pôde fazer mais que olhá-la de cima a baixo, estupefato.

- Ou seja, eu tampouco interesso a você para algo mais sério... Vejam só as surpresas!

- Eu não disse isso!- grunhiu frustrada e evidentemente incomodada por ser colocada em evidência. Já dizia-lhe sua mãe que os ninja não era de confiança.

- Vir dizer que via me deixar e que não quer algo mais sério comigo as três da manhã supera todas suas excentricidades passadas, querida Sakura.

- Sabe que você me interessa ou eu não estaria aqui! O que preciso agora é de um amigo, Taku...

- Mas você é minha namorada e isso muda completamente as coisas.- contestou com praticidade.- Não posso ver você só como uma amiga... Não quero que as coisas se compliquem.

- Se complicar como? São só dois ou três dias.

- Ahh certo, por você vai me deixar, não?... Genial!

- Eu não vou...

- Não?- a interrompeu, colocando o rosto no mesmo nível do dela, como convidando-a a negar.

- Sabe o que mais? Você tem razão... vou deixar você.- disse sorrindo forçadamente ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para recolher suas bolas que estava aos seus pés.- Agora mesmo!

Takuma ficou um pouco menos desconcertado com a grosseria, incapaz de formular uma resposta rápida e digna para a ocasião. Assim não fez mais do que vê-la caminhando furiosa corredor abaixo, como um elefante de carga em plena procissão. Incrível o descaramento de algumas garotas! Era ele quem tinha direito de estar chateado considerando as circunstâncias, não ela, que só vinha abusar da confiança que tinham. O que ela queria? Usá-lo uma vez mais antes de deixá-lo plantado; talvez vinha dando a Sakura mais crédito do que na verdade merecia.

Todas as mulheres são iguais, no fim das contas.

Encolhendo os ombros, Takuma voltou a entrar em seu apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si com o mais leve dos clicks.

OooooooooooooXoooooooooooO

Havia alguma coisa tremendamente encantadora a respeito de Konoha nas primeiras horas do dia. O ar fresco, renovado; a luz pálida, a serenidade. Tudo parecia renascer com cada dia como se uma nova aldeia emergisse da escuridão da noite, mais colorida e bonita que o dia anterior. Tudo se parecia como novo; tudo, menos os nomes escritos no monumento aos mortos. Invariáveis e lúgubres, talhados sobre a pedra. Tinha passado várias horas olhando-os fixamente como todas as manhãs, repassando cada traço e volta que tinha deixado em cinzel e que já conhecia de memória. Quem sabe era por isso que a vida da aldeia sempre se mostrava tão refrescante, depois de manter os olhos pregados ao mármore negro, cheio de nomes e remorso.

Bocejando por trás da máscara, Kakashi esticou os braços sobre sua cabeça buscando dispersar o torpor em que estava sumindo. Não tinha dormido bem desde a última – e desafortunada – missão, para não dizer que quase não havia pregado os olhos desde então. E por mais que tentasse não dar importância ao assunto, no fundo sabia que o que tinha acontecido nesse dia era uma nova bofetada que o destino lhe dava. Tinha uma lição para aprender com tudo isso, isso era certo, e precisava cair de joelhos de novo para abrir os olhos que não tinha percebido que tinha fechado em primeiro lugar.

A única coisa que parecia clara até o momento era que tinha confiado demais em si mesmo de novo; tinha deixado que sua arrogância o levasse pelo familiar caminho da autossuficiência e do egoísmo. Era como um péssimo hábito que voltava uma vez ou outra se que ele mesmo notasse, até que o desastre já estava batendo-lhe nas costas com uma familiaridade desconcertante.

No momento, os velhos pesadelos se tinham renovado em suas noites, fazendo-o dar voltas, desvelado sobre seu velho colchão. Os mesmos fantasmas de sempre agora tinham outros rostos, desencaixados, exaustos; e respondiam a outros nomes que sempre ficavam a meio grito. Mas que assim como antes, faziam-lhe sentir tanta culpa como angústia. E depois, desperto, seguiam como espectros pregados à sua sombra.

Esses e muitos outros sentimentos que não sabia bem onde colocar em uma vida tão estéril como a sua, estavam ganhando terreno cada dia sua infame indiferença e desprendimento.

Hatake Kakashi estava preocupado.

Notava-se pela pequena ruga marcada entre suas sobrancelhas, no olho mais encostado e atento, na cadência mais rápida de seu habitual andar arrastado.

Não que alguém notasse. Mas fazia um mundo de diferença para um homem imerso em rotinas e ancorado em seus lugares seguros.

Quem sabe ele admitisse?

Não.

Ia ignorar.

É assim como ao chegar até a beira do rio, Kakahsi cruzou a velha ponte vermelha como tantas outras vezes, obrigando-se com cada passo a deixar para trás seu ânimo sombrio e focar sua atenção de novo nas coisas comuns de todos os dias, como as ruas da aldeia, os cheiros do verão. Ao seu redor, os rastros deixados pelo primeiro dia do festival mantiveram-lhe entretido na tarefa de identificar os festeiros, tombados precariamente em todos os bancos disponíveis, muito cansados ou muito bêbados para chegar até suas casas na noite anterior.

No final da rua, um dos ditos festeiros estava dando um espetáculo estranhamente patético, mas não inesperado neste tipo de ocasião. Sentado na beira da calçada, com a cabeça meio oculta entre os joelhos, desalinhado e sujo, rodeado de um monte de malas feitas as pressas, como se recentemente o tivessem expulsado por ser boa vida e ordinário.

Agora, Kakashi conhecia alguns boa vidas e outros tantos ordinários, mas nenhum de cabelos rosa.

Parando ao seu lado, esperou tranquilamente por alguns segundos, preparado para qualquer reação de sua imprevisível aluna. E ela sabia bem que ele estava ali, pois não tinha se preocupado em ocultar sua presença nem seu chakra. Com certeza, não houve nem o menor movimento ou som em resposta à sua presença. Não estava dormindo, assim, ou estava muito cansada para reagir, ou simplesmente estava determinada a ignorá-lo por completo.

Ambas as ideias eram totalmente inaceitáveis.

- Sakura-chan, que surpresa vê-la tão cedo em um domingo?

Seu tom era alegre como um raio de sol depois da chuva.

- Te _odeio._

A resposta foi sombria como uma tormenta em noite sem lua.

- Essas não são as suas coisas?- continuou sem se importar com a aparente falta de tato de sua aluna.

Sakura levantou o rosto, seus olhos cansados e cheios de olheiras cravaram-se em algum ponto indefinido a frente, sem focar nada verdadeiramente.

- Minha vida é uma merda...

- ...

- E é tudo culpa SUA.

- É?- perguntou em seguida, tombando a cabeça, confuso.

- Eu estava feliz, sabia? Muito feliz, vivendo na ignorância...- disse com uma pitada de nostalgia.- Até ontem, pelo menos tinha um teto sobre minha cabeça, uma família estranha, um trabalho estável, um namorado que... me queria?- franziu muito o rosto como se a ideia a repugnasse.- e tinha muito, muito mais confiança no futuro.

- E agora?

- Agora? Agora só tenho um monte de tralhas e nenhum lugar para onde ir.- finalmente o olhos nos olhos, com um sorriso que aterrorizaria os melhor dos homens plantado no rosto.- Obri-gada, sen-sei!

Se isso não o espantava, nada o faria. Coçando o queixo incomodado, Kakashi se manteve firme em sua atitude de casual indiferença, ao mesmo tempo em que, mentalmente, tirava todo o sarcástico ou inapropriado para as respostas para sua, não tão doce aluna. Quando terminou sem nada dizer salvo comentar sobre o clima, só atinou ficar ali de pé, irritando-a ainda mais com sua silenciosa presença, se a veia pulsante em sua testa era algum indício.

- E não pensa em me dizer nada!- reclamou, destilando veneno pelos poros...

A sinceridade era, em momentos assim, um mal lamentavelmente necessário. Doloroso, mas inevitável.

- Hm, não sei a você, mas essa é a Sakura que eu gosto...

Em seguida, o sorriso sinistro que lhe prometia um inferno de sofrimento desapareceu, deixando em seu lugar um rosto completamente em branco.

Só mais um pouco.

- ... a Sakura que não tem medo de pegar o que quer.

OooooooooooXooooooooooO

- Muito bem, muito bem... Me conte tudo de novo.

Sakura mordeu a língua em uma tentativa de conter o ácido que lhe subia pela garganta. Não sabia o que a exasperava mais: as perguntas e reperguntas incessantes, ou o sorriso de absoluta arrogância fixado de orelha a orelha no rosto de Ino. Uma placa de néon toda colorida não expressaria mais claramente o enorme _"EU TE DISSE" _que marcava todas as suas palavras.

- O que mais você quer de mim, Ino?- foi a resposta cansada de uma mulher desesperada.- Você ganhou! Tinha razão a respeito de Takuma... podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?

- Deixa eu desfrutar do meu momento, testuda.- comentou com rapidez, anelando uma grossa mecha de cabelo entre seus dedos. Seu sorriso branco parecia iluminar todo o salão até o outro lado do sofá em que estavam sentadas.

- Sabia que podia contar com sua compreensão e inigualável humildade.- Sakura encolheu-se ainda mais no assento, abraçando seus joelhos contra o peito, em um esforço inútil para bloquear a sufocante presença de sua amiga.

- Oe, é culpa sua por não me escutar a tempo, e olha que eu cansei de dizer.- Ino era, sem dúvida alguma, o pior pesadelo que podia enfrentar nas presentes circunstâncias: sem lugar para onde ir e sem dinheiro para subsistir. Mas, ao mesmo tempo era a única pessoa em que ela confiava o suficiente para pedir ajudar em um momento tão duro, sem ter que se preocupar em esconder nada (porque era impossível esconder qualquer coisa), e sem ser objeto de pena (com certeza Ino já estava calculando o lucro).

Enfim, ter que suportar suas crises de superioridade em troca de teto e comida parecia ser um trato bastante razoável; mais ainda a luz das alternativas que tinha: ficar com Naruto e limpar por três dias sem descanso só para fazer sua casa parece semi-habitável, ou ficar com Sasuke e falar com monossílabos pelo resto da semana.

"Ugh".

Ademais, continuou a loira como uma bronca.- você tem que me compensar pelo tempo que perdi ontem, falando com ele na feira.

- E bem me parecia que você não fazia aquilo pela bondade do seu coração.- e ela a faria pagar com juros mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- E eu sacrificando-me por você em vão!- agitou seu cabelo com um dramático movimento da mão, próprio das telenovelas açucaradas que passam a tarde.- Se pensava em terminar com ele, por que não lhe disse isso e me poupava o desgosto?- reclamou contrariada.

- Já te disse que até então eu não sabia.

- Por isso, me conta de novo como tudo aconteceu, e não omita nada dessa vez.

Considerando que já tinha contado _tudo_ três vezes, Sakura contemplou seriamente a possibilidade de inventar uma outra coisa par dar-lhe uma emoção nova ao desgastado mexerico. Afortunadamente para ela, Shikamaru escolheu esse momento preciso para reaparecer, carregando consigo dois volumes de dimensões impressionantes, os quais deixou cair sem muita cerimônia assim que cruzou o umbral. Sua presença monopolizou a sufocante atenção de Ino imediatamente.

- Por que você demorou tanto, Shikamaru?

O Nara inspirou e expirou com lentidão antes de responder, como que buscando a paciência que sabia ser necessária para lidar com o iminente interrogatório.

- Você viu o quarto da Sakura?- perguntou com tédio.- Parece que guardam uma seção da biblioteca central ali dentro.

- Com razão você não encontra namorados descentes, testuda.- replicou a loira, examinando com desagrado as malas cheias de pergaminhos e livros aos pés de seu namorado.

- Não é pra tanto...- Sakura defendeu-se debilmente ante os olhares curiosos de seus amigos. De fato, quem sabe não era algo muito comum, mas tampouco era como se estivesse doente ou algo assim. Apenas gostava de estudar. Muito.

- Como você pode guardar tanto em tão pouco tempo?- perguntou com genuína curiosidade o gênio shinobi.

- Compulsão?- respondeu Sakura.

- Estupidez?- apontou Ino.

- Que problemático!

E realmente era para Shikamaru. A sempre voluntariosa Ino tinha tomado uma decisão significativa para depois designar outra pessoa para realizar a tarefa que ela considerava como "de vital importância". Nesse caso, mudar Sakura de sua casa e com todos os seus pertences, o mais rápido possível. Não era a forma que um ninja preguiçoso esperava passar seu domingo a tarde, mas tampouco podia dizer que não esperava por isso.

- Eu sabia.- suspirou, sem dirigir-se a ninguém em particular.

- Certo, certo, vai de uma vez e termina de trazer tudo.- Ino começou a empurrar seus desanimado namorado de volta para a porta, tratando sem muito êxito de colocá-lo rapidamente em movimento.

- Não acho que possa terminar hoje...- advertiu com calma, aparentemente imune às táticas de sua namorada para apressá-lo.

- Vamos, não seja frouxo Shikamaru, que já não pode faltar muito mais...

- Está brincando? Não trouxe nem a metade!

Ino lançou um olhar enviesado para Sakura antes de continuar. Que culpa ela tinha de suas próprias e incontroláveis compulsões?

- Tem que trazer tudo hoje, Shika!- Exclamou incomodada, com um dedo acusador levantado em sua direção.- Não vou me arriscar que a testuda tenha uma recaída.

Certo. Que sua mãe fosse capaz de chantageá-la a voltar por amor à sua coleção de livros, não era algo tão descabido; Sakura tinha que dar essa razão a Ino.

- Já sabe o molenga que ela é para essas coisas.- arrematou a loira sem piedade nenhuma.

- Eu estou presente, lembra?- contestou Sakura, levantando a mão e agitando-a sobre sua cabeça como para ratificar o óbvio.

- Que problemático!

Ino continuou ignorando os protestos dos dois, concentrada como estava em fazer funcionar o Nara para seu benefício.- Vai logo de uma vez, e nada de fazer corpo mole no caminho.- brigou impacientemente, ao mesmo tempo que recomeçava seus empurrões em direção à saída.

Várias ameaças depois, e Ino finalmente conseguiu colocá-lo em movimento. Sakura os perdeu de vista, mesmo que ainda pudesse ouvir claramente suas vozes discutindo no outro cômodo, e quando a senhora Yamanaka os interceptou na saída, insistindo que Shikamaru ficasse para comer algo antes de ir embora. A interação que se seguiu entre eles aconteceu com tanta familiaridade e carinho – além dos gritos de Ino, as repreensões de sua mãe e os suspiros desgostosos de Shika – que todo o assunto não falhou em fazê-la se sentir um tanto mais deprimida do que já estava.

Havia em seu coração o peso da perda do pouco que tinha de sua ilusão de família. Não queria nem começar a contemplar as implicações por detrás do que tinha acontecido entre ela e sua mãe. Logo começava a puxar um fio para um lado, a bagunça de tudo que ia mal entre elas parecia vir-lhe em cima com uma terrível sentença finalista. Havia rompido com o passado e só tentava aspirar a um futuro melhor.

Se se sentia aliviada?

Sim.

Um pouco miserável por isso?

Definitivamente.

A tinha ferido antes de ir tanto quanto ela o tinha feito através dos anos. A tristeza do que poderia ser e nunca foi ficou plantada como uma planta morta em seu coração. Nem mesmo agora se atrevia a arrancá-la pela raiz, com a mínima esperança de vê-la renascer algum dia.

A única certeza no momento era que, de forma alguma se arrependia da decisão que tinha tomado ontem a noite. Sair de casa era o mais sensato que tinha feito desde a morte de seu pai há muito tempo.

E falando de coisas sensatas, junto estava o assunto com Takuma. Se bem que sua relação era relativamente recente em comparação com sua família, ele era o primeiro namorado "sério" que tinha e que, para o bem ou para o mal, se tinha convertido em uma referência importante em sua vida. Ela o considerava primeiro como um amigo, mas era óbvio que ele não pensava assim. Era possível equivocar-se tanto a respeito de alguém? Realmente vinha enganando tanto a si mesma quanto Ino dizia? Julgar o verdadeiro caráter das pessoas não era seu forte, isso era evidente agora.

Do que esteve consciente desde o início da relação era que Takuma tinha se convertido rapidamente em sua via favorita de escape; uma dose de contato humano na qual estava completamente viciada. Em algum momento durante o ano passado, Sakura tinha se convertido em um mendigo de carinho: um abraço, sexo, o toque de outra pele. Alguma coisa para aplacar um vício que não sabia como preencher.

No entanto, e apesar de todo o ocorrido, Sakura tinha que admitir que queria isso. Não chamaria de amor, é claro. Essa palavra parecia demasiadamente irreal em um mundo tão cínico e cruel como o dos ninja. Mas até então pensava que seus sentimentos eram algo mútuo, que tinha um carinho estabelecido entre eles baseada na confiança e respeito que compartilhavam... Era lógico para ela chegar a essa conclusão. Claro, não tinha levado em conta que ele era um homem, e até agora nenhuma mulher sabia exatamente como eles funcionavam, atrofiados como estavam para expressar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Fosse uma ilusão ou não, doía. Doía muito. Porque depois de tudo o que tinham compartilhado era óbvio que sua relação não valia nem o que se carrega na mão em um momento de necessidade. Porra, nem mesmo valia duas noites de hospedagem! A ideia a fazia se sentir doente.

Não obstante, o mais estranho de tudo era que Sakura não conseguia sentir muito mais contra Takuma. A profunda raiva e a decepção que a atravessavam de lado a lado estavam dirigidas principalmente conta si mesma, por ter se colocado em uma situação tão vulnerável sem necessidade. Que a chamem de tapada a vida toda, mas a verdade não encontrava as forças para odiar Takuma, menos ainda para executar as vinganças que Ino já parecia ter cuidadosamente planejado para ela.

Não tinha nada a fazer. Era sua própria estupidez que a tinha conduzido a uma série de más decisões. Eram seus próprios medos que a tinham mantido paralisada em um círculo vicioso. Não era o momento de colocar a culpa nos outros.

Agora tinha que lidar com as consequências e começar de novo.

Então, uma imagem lhe veio à mente.

Tão súbita quanto inesperada.

Porque Sakura tinha se proposto, firme e sem dar lugar a dúvidas, não pensar nunca mais _"nele"_ e em seu estúpido e encantador sorriso, escondido por trás de uma exasperante e onipresente máscara.

Novamente se sentiu como uma tola pela forma com que tinha ficado calada essa manhã, os olhos pregados nas pedras do caminho, o rosto ardendo na fria brisa matutina. Era possível que algumas simples palavras de ânimo lhe arrancassem semelhante reação?

"_... essa é a Sakura que eu gosto de ver..."_

Ainda tentando suprimi-las com todas as suas forças, suas palavras e toda a cena se repetiram em sua mente.

"_...a Sakura não tem medo de pegar o que quer..."_

A sensação de vazio em seu estômago e a familiaridade da mão enorme sobre sua cabeça, atrapalhando seus cabelos, só a ofuscou ainda mais.

"_Vai sair dessa, tenho certeza."_

Então, essa mão deslizou até sua bochecha por um brevíssimo segundo – as pontas de seus dedos frios sobre sua pele ardendo – ante de desaparecer um virar de costar rápido, partindo em retirada.

Sakura não sabia com exatidão quando as coisas tinham mudado tanto, mas quando esse roçar inocente dos dedos de Kakashi sobre sua pele provocou-lhe um delicioso calafrio que percorreu todo o seu corpo sem piedade alguma, soube que estava com sérios problemas.

De novo.

- Arrggg!

Agitou a cabeça com força em uma tentativa vã de se livrar da sensação que lhe queimava a pele, das imagens que destroçavam-lhe os nervos, do estúpido sorriso em questão que ainda tinha vontade de triturar a golpes.

- Eu estou ficando louca.- disse em um sussurro para si mesma, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e massageando o crânio, tratando de desfazer o nó mental que tinha atravessado em seus miolos.

- Pois eu já venho duvidando de sua sanidade há muito tempo, na verdade.

Ino estava de volta, pronta para retomar a tortura justamente onde havia parado. Sakura não levantou o rosto nem abriu os olhos. Só sentiu o sofá afundar ao seu lado sob o peso de sua amiga, e junto com ele, o pouco que restava de suas, já escassas, esperanças de sobreviver.

- Tem certeza de que se sente bem? Parece realmente mal.

- Me sinto mal...- _"obrigada por me apontar o óbvio"._

- Se te faz sentir melhor, já te vi em condições piores antes.- Claro, Ino sabia como animar. Quando Sakura voltou o rosto para enfrentá-la, teve a raríssima oportunidade de ver, apenas por um milésimo de segundo, um gesto de verdadeira preocupação oculto no fundo de seus olhos azuis. Mas tão rápido quanto veio, desapareceu com uma expressão de indiferença matizada por muito cabelo agitando-se por todo lado.

Que diabos! Realmente Ino se preocupava com ela. Ao seu modo, é claro, Mas se preocupava.

- Obrigada, Ino!

Sua amiga olhou-a como se tivesse saído uma segunda cabeça em seu pescoço.

- Por me ajudar...- continuou antes de se arrepender.- por tudo o que faz por mim, obrigada.

- Ughhh, mas não se coloque toda sentimental em cima de mim...- a cara de horror de Ino era sua forma de lidar com o afeto de seus amigos, demasiado prática para participar do que ela qualificava como gestos desnecessários e vergonhosos de carinho.

- Ademais, minha ajuda é temporária.- continuou sem perder o ritmo.- Já é a hora de você buscar um apartamento de solteira e onde eu possa chegar e incomodar, testuda.- Sakura não pôde evitar sorrir em resposta. Ino tinha uma forma muito particular de fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem vindas; e de cobrar suas dívidas também.

- Certo. Te prometo começar a procurar um assim que voltar.

- Voltar de onde?- replicou.

- Eu já te disse.- era muito raro que Ino perdesse algum detalhe durante uma conversa, muito menos um tão importante.- Eu vou para Suna.- quando não houve nenhuma reação de entendimento, continuou elaborando a ideia.- o Estágio, Ino... Eu vou para lá por um ano?

- Ahhhh, isso!- Ino abriu a boca exageradamente, como se a ideia fosse tão descabida que nunca tivesse ocorrido-lhe sem ajuda.- Mas, por acaso já sabe se vai poder ir?- seu tom era de genuína curiosidade, o que fez Sakura enrugar o rosto, completamente desconcertada com a pergunta.

- Está se referindo a que?

- Digo isso porque, como você está suspensa...

Se existiam no universo buracos negros, um acabava de aparecer justamente onde seu estômago deveria estar. O horror imediato que segui a essa revelação quase a deixou sem chão. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes?

Dizer que Tsunade estava brava com ela era amenizar as coisas. Tsunade estava furiosa e a havia suspendido indefinidamente. Não era descabido pensar que com essa suspensão pudessem vir outras sanções para ela, como a perda de privilégios, ou de oportunidades...

- Oh, por Kami!- Sakura entrou em verdadeiro pânico. Era perfeitamente possível que o posto já houvesse sido dado a outro candidato. Ou que, em vista de sua situação, simplesmente lhe negassem a oportunidade de ir. Tsunade podia ser bastante drástica (para não dizer verdadeiramente sádica), quando se tratava de reprimendas.

Sakura colocou-se de pé, e começou a dar voltas de um lado para o outro da pequena casa, sob a pressão constante do olhar atento de Ino. Podia ver com o canto dos olhos que sua amiga continuava falando, gesticulando exageradamente com seu jeito usual; mas a kunoichi não escutava uma só palavra, como se as duas estivesses presas em um filme mudo sem legendas. Toda sua concentração estava em lembrar, com a maior riqueza de detalhes possível, a coversa que havia tido aquele dia com sua shishou, quando ela lhe falou da possibilidade de estágio.

Se não lhe falhasse a memória, tinha-lhe dito que ela era sua primeira opção para o cargo, e que lhe dava uma semana para pensar e decidir antes que enviasse ao estágio. Isso dava-lhe até a próxima terça feria. Era domingo de tarde, por isso, ao menos em teoria, ainda estava em tempo de aceitar.

O problema agora eram suas possibilidades de ser aceita, dadas as circunstâncias.

Tudo o que podia fazer era aparecer na Torre Hokage amanhã na primeira hora da manhã, disposta a rastejar ida e volta no caminho para Suna se isso lhe desse a oportunidade que queria.

Deteve-se finalmente, pernas separadas e queixo erguido, enfrentando sua emudecida amiga e rival com renovada determinação.

Haruno Sakura agora tinha uma missão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOOOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abriu a caixa.

Seis fotos descoloridas, amareladas nas bordas de tanto ser manuseadas.

_Hatake Sakumo, o canino branco de Konoha._

_Hatake Kakashi de doze anos; outro garoto de sua idade ao seu lado._

_Namikaze Minato, sorridente, de mão dada com uma ruiva alta e esbelta._

_Uma mulher sentada no parapeito de uma janela, olhando com olhos vazios para o quarto._

_Um bebê chorando, esticando suas pequenas mãos para o céu._

_Um campo verde, uma jovem de costas, o mausoléu._

Um pequeno livro de bolso, legível apenas.

"_O Caminho do Shinobi."_

_-Anônimo-_

_Página 2, sublinhado em tinta negra: Um Shinobi nunca mostra seus sentimentos. Os sentimentos são debilidades que nublam o bom juízo e debilitam o sentido de dever._

_Página 5, sublinhado três vezes em tinta negra: A missão de um shinobi é a primeira prioridade. A missão de um shinobi é tudo._

_Um shinobi nunca questiona a liderança, só obedece._

_Página 8: Um shinobi está sempre preparado, raciocina primeiro, se antecipa a seus inimigo, nunca chega tarde._

Uma kunai.

_Maior que o tamanho padrão e mais pesada, gravada com símbolos ininteligíveis no punho, e com as marcas inconfundíveis de seu uso como uma lâmina de barbear de frio triplo e sem corte. O cuidadoso e refinado trabalho de artesanato não era comum nas armas de uso oficial. Era uma peça bonita apesar do desgaste, feita sob medida para seu dono. Fazia anos que não era usado._

Um relógio de bolso.

_Feito de prata já desbotada e muito arranhada. A tampa já não encaixava bem e tinha perdido o fecho. Ao agitá-lo escutava-se o ruído das peças soltas em seu interior. Os ponteiros estavam parados nas onze em ponto._

_O escrito na parte posterior estava completamente destruído exceto por um nome. Hatake Sakumo._

Uma carta do Alto Conselho de Konohagakure, dirigida à Sra. Hatake.

_... é nosso dever informar-lhe que as investigações foram concluídas de acordo com os procedimentos pertinentes e a norma vigente; em consequência, depois de cuidadosa revisão e deliberação da evidência apresentada, foi decisão deste Conselho declarar Hatake Sakumo, de grau jounin, culpado de insubordinação, traição e dano permanente à Konohagakure no Sato._

_...suas ações criam um lamentável precedente, e dão margem à sua destituição permanente como shinobi de Konoha, a sua desonra pública e a retirada de todas as suas recomendações obtidas até esta data._

...seu falecimento fica oficialmente registrado em ata como acidental: "morte durante treinamento."

Nenhuma menção a respeito deste incidente pode ser feita, sob pena de conspiração e exílio para os culpados.

Fechou a carta.

O entardecer começava a perfilar suas cores no horizonte, estirando as sombras, diluindo a luz, mas deixando o ambiente igualmente sufocante e pesado.

O calor havia sido sem misericórdia durante todo o dia, desidratando tudo em seu caminho, e ao que parecia a noite não ia ser diferente. Claro, Sakura tinha que admitir que sua percepção da temperatura podia estar tremendamente afetada pelo fato de que estava a mais de três horas treinando como se estivesse possuída, em um de seus campos favoritos fora da aldeia.

Chegar ali implicava tomar um sinuoso caminho rural que se estendia a noroeste desde a saída principal de Konoha e pela margem do rio até uma clareira perto da face rochosa da montanha Hokage. Levava mais tempo, mas treinar nesse lugar tinha suas vantagens: era muito tranquilo e amplo, raras vezes era utilizado por outros shinobis e, sobre tudo, estava cheio de enormes rochas – restos do entalhe dos rostos na montanha – que ninguém estranhava quando ela as pulverizava a punho limpo.

Respirando profusamente pelo nariz e pela boca, Sakura se deteve ao admirar seu trabalho. Estava treinando táticas de distração e ataque: por um lado lançando kunais bomba sobre alvos difíceis de alcançar para criar uma distração, enquanto mudava de direção para atacar de surpresa rochas em seu caminho.

Claro, era muito mais divertido surpreender Naruto e enterrá-lo em uma greta no solo, mas no momento teria que conformar-se com suas silenciosas e duras companheiras de treinamento.

Porque quando se está suspenso, o resultado é que não se pode nem mesmo treinar com seus companheiros de equipe.

Era como ser apagado de uma só vez e com muito sangue frio, da face do mundo ninja.

Possivelmente exagerava, mas Sakura não podia evitar sentir-se desde já como uma kunoichi caída em desgraça. Quem sabe por isso tinha escolhido um lugar tão remoto para treinar e manter sua mente – e seus músculos – ocupados e em boa forma, sem os inconvenientes de ter que suportar olhares venenosos carregados de desconfiança, e em alguns casos, até de pena.

Era incrível, mas até esta manhã, quando chegou bem cedo à Torre Hokage com o coração na mão e cheia de nervos, não tinha entendido realmente o fato e a magnitude do que significava estar suspensa, e as implicações que isso podia ter no resto de sua vida. Estar ali, em um lugar onde passava a metade de sua vida trabalhando, e ser tratada como uma mera visita inoportuna, foi uma bofetada das mais duras de toda a sua carreira.

De fato a tinham deixado esperando por mais de meia hora, sentada em frente às enormes portas duplas do escritório de Tsunade, com toda a ansiedade do mundo corroendo-lhe as entranhas; isso até que Shizune finalmente apareceu e apiedou-se de seu estado miserável.

_- Tsunade está visitando Ame hoje, não poderá vê-la até amanhã de manhã Sakura, sinto muito. Era algo urgente?_

Não, nada urgente. O que era um dia a mais sem saber se todas as suas decisões e metas a curto prazo estavam construídas em torno de algo impossível.

Sakura deixou-se cair no chão, estendendo-se completamente e deixando sair sua frustração com um gritinho. Sua respiração tinha se regularizado e seu pulso era quase normal. Mas seu ânimo estava tão para baixo quanto suas forças e seu chakra, depois do intenso treinamento.

Se fosse possível, Sakura estava certa de que se sentia ainda pior do que no dia anterior.

Estava tão acostumada à rotina do inicio da semana que de fato essa manhã, ao sair da Torre Hokage, tinha pegado o caminho do hospital por puro hábito. Quando chegou diante das portas sem poder entrar e trabalhar, sentiu-se fisicamente enferma.

Se apenas pudesse arrancar essa parte dela que lhe doía e a machucava tanto para jogá-la longe e começar de novo, as coisas seriam muito melhores.

Mas as soluções fáceis era impossíveis. Mais ainda em seu caso e considerando o caos que era sua vida no momento.

Tinha se passado tanta coisa com Sakura em tão pouco tempo que até encontrava dificuldade para se concentrar apenas em um problema de cada vez. Seus pensamentos parecia saltar de um lado para outro sem parar e sem dar descanso. Tudo, matizado por uma sensação de incerteza ante o futuro que se mostrava tão sobrecarregadora, como em alguns momentos podia encontrá-lo emocionalmente. Com certeza era como abrir um caderno de notas novo, com todas as suas folhas limpas e o cheiro inconfundível de papel prensado convidando a começar a escrever. No entanto, ao pegar o lápis aparecia imediatamente esse medo subjacente e constante, de colocar tudo a perder.

Claro, Sakura já não tinha medo de ter medo, nem medo do medo propriamente dito, se é que isso tinha sentido. Não obstante, estava consciente que sobrepor-se completamente à suas inseguranças seria um caminho constante em que deveria meter a cara todos os dias.

Agora mesmo inclusive, sentia medo. Um medo que tinha nome, que não era muito e nem evidente, mas que estava ali, no fundo, bem escondido em baixo de muito cansaço e toneladas de irritação dirigidas em sua maioria à exasperante presença que a acompanhava.

Porque ele não poder treinar com seus companheiros de equipe não significava que _"ele"_ não podia sentar-se e ler confortavelmente à sombra de uma árvore, deixando cair uma ou outra crítica casula acerca de sua postura técnica; como se realmente estivesse prestando atenção. _Há!_

Ela se feria no sol da tarde e ele lia pornografia no fresco. Algo ia mal no mundo, sem dúvida.\

Sakura deixou sair outro gritinho de frustração.

- Você acredita em reencarnação, sensei?

- ...

- Eu tenho pensado com cuidado... Na próxima vida quero ser um caracol.

Sakura sentiu uma bolha de orgulho interior quando viu de soslaio que o copyninja parou sua leitura. _"Isso! Toma, que você não é invulnerável!"_

- É algo lógico, não lhe parece?

O Shinobi virou a página.

- Levam suas casas em cima das costas, vivem do que lhes fornece o meio ambiente, andam sem pressa, são hermafroditas!... pfff.

Sakura sorriu triunfalmente, como se isso resolvesse tudo. Definitivamente tinha um bom plano para a outra vida se essa terminasse de explodir espetacularmente em seu rosto.

- Baba.

- O que?

- O caracóis são babosos, e você odeia baba.

Droga! Ela não tinha pensado nisso. Realmente Sakura odiava qualquer tipo de substância de consistência babosa, com loucura. Era um pouco vergonhoso admitir sua fobia, mas até aquela data dava-lhe verdadeiro pavor aproximar-se de alguns dos nikens do próprio Kakashi, que quando se sacudiam podia encher de baba tudo o que estivesse em um raio de dez metros ao redor.

Não podia suportar a simples ideia de tocar algo baboso, muito menos ia passar sua próxima vida secretando semelhante asquerosidade.

"_Ewwww."_

Então Sakura sentou-se abruptamente, voltando-se para encarar o copyninja que estava sentado contra uma árvore a uns poucos metros dela, justo nas margens do campo de treinamento.

- Por que você sempre tem que arruinar minha vida?- reclamou ela, chateada.

- SUA próxima vida...- esclareceu em seguida.- esta, todavia, tem concerto.

- Sabe o que mais me chateia em tudo isso?

- ...

- Que seja você quem tenha que me lembrar o que odeio e o que não odeio.- De certo, ele era tipo um gênio, mas não deixava de ser chato que não lhe escapasse uma.

- Sabe no que é que eu acredito?

O copyninja fechou o livro em suas mãos, resignado.

- Você vai me dizer de qualquer jeito, não!?

- Que você continua sabendo muito de mim e eu não sei nada de você.- reclamou irada.- e considerando que eu tenho estado falando por toda a tarde, creio que seja a sua vezm Kakashi-sensei.

O shinobi encolheu os ombros com exagerada dramaticidade e Sakura se aproximou dele, sentando-se de frente e ao seu lado, e imitando sua postura de pernas esticadas. Debaixo dos frondosos ramos encontrou por fim algum alívio para o sufocante calor.

- E desta vez...- começou de imediato com seu melhor tom de advertência.- não quero nada de evasivas nem duplos sentidos.

Kakashi levantou uma mão fazendo um gesto de juramento.

Sakura cerrou os dentes. Era o momento de continuar de onde tinha parado.

- Sobre seu pai. Não entendo porque salvar seus companheiros de equipe fez com que o odiassem. O que foi que aconteceu nessa missão?

- Salvar seus companheiros significou o completo fracasso da missão.- respondeu com calma.

- Isso não é tão grave, é!?- continuava confusa.- falhar em uma missão é algo que acontece com todos nós.

- Sua falha deu origem à terceira guerra secreta ninja.- explicou sem se modificar minimamente.- Meu pai colocou a vida de uns poucos acima das vidas de toda a aldeia e do país do fogo.

Sakura ficou paralisada olhando fixamente para seu sensei, que parecia tão indiferente como sempre apesar da gravidade do que acabava de compartilhar. Agora ela entendia tudo! O silêncio em torno de Sakumo que cumpriam os habitantes da aldeia, o desaparecimento de todos os registros a respeito do Canino Branco. Inclusive o porquê da rejeição de um menino por seu pai. Justamente a isso fazia referência a carta de desonra que tinha lido mais cedo, quando finalmente tinha encontrado a coragem para continuar olhando a caixa que kakashi havia lhe dado.

Era uma tragédia mais terrível do que tinha podido imaginar. Uma decisão impossível e com efeitos que ainda hoje repercutiam em seu filho e nas vidas de todos os habitantes de Konoha. As cicatrizes deixadas pela guerra estavam longe de se curarem, ainda depois de tantos anos.

Que tipo de homem tinha sido Hatake Sakumo? E como tinha tomado semelhante decisão? Apenas pensar nas implicações de resolver um dilema ético com essa magnitude fazia-lhe doer a cabeça. Que faria ela mesma se tivesse que escolher entre salvar apenas Naruto e Sasuke, ou salvar toda a aldeia?

Só podia rogar a todos o deuses disponíveis para que nunca tivesse que buscar essa resposta e tomar essa decisão.

Sakura continuou pensando a toda velocidade, unindo os cabos de informação que tinha até agora. Tudo encaixava exceto um detalhe. A sentença de traição só podia significar uma coisa.

- Então, seu pai foi executado.- afirmou timidamente, sabendo que se aventurava em um terreno muito perigoso. A carta dizia morte acidental, mas era óbvio que se tratava de um disfarce. Esse não era um tema que se falasse muito na aldeia, mas era algo bem sabido por todos desde o momento em que cada um fazia o juramento shinobi: o preço a pagar pela traição, era a morte.

Em seu momento, a única razão que absolveu Sasuke de sofrer esse destino ao regressar à aldeia, foi o sharingan.

No caso do pai de Kakashi, ao ter sua descendência já perpetrada, já deixado o seu legado, certamente não houve muita discussão no Conselho a respeito de sua sentença.

- Executado?- replicou um Kakashi pensativo.- Sim. Suponho que de certa forma, sim. Foi executado pelo mesmo código de honra ninja que desobedeceu.

Sakura ficou um pouco confusa pela forma com que ele elaborou sua resposta, mas Kakashi continuou sem esperar por mais perguntas.

- Meu pai cometeu seppuku.

O que se poderia dizer diante de algo como isso? Sakura engoliu saliva dolorosamente e desviou o olhar, incapaz de continuar vendo a passividade de seu semblante enquanto contava algo tão duro e íntimo.

- Isso foi o que terminou de derrubar o respeito que eu tinha por ele.- continuou com uma voz terrivelmente distante.- Não o compreendi então, jovem e orgulhoso como era. Só me empenhei em romper com tudo o que me relacionasse a ele.- ainda quando não mostrasse sentimento algum, não tinha que ser um gênio para saber que, apesar do tempo transcorrido e a maturidade de seu sensei, ainda lhe doía verdadeiramente todo o assunto.

- Suponho que, no fundo, estava tratando de lavar minha própria vergonha.- O riso despreocupado que seguiu a esta declaração, sobressaltou Sakura, que o viu sorrir languidamente como de costume. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Mas, tudo isso ficou no passado.- sua voz animada, terminou de mudar a nota fúnebre do ambiente com absoluta facilidade.- As coisas são diferentes agora, graças ao Óbito.

- Quem é Óbit...?- Sakura se deteve a tempo.- Esquece, já sei: essa é outra pergunta.

- Você definitivamente é boa nesse jogo.- respondeu com seu melhor tom de sensei dedicado, felicitando seus alunos por uma tarefa bem feita.- No entanto, vou fazer uma exceção desta vez porque, na verdade, você já o conhece o suficiente.

Sakura estava confusa. Não se lembrava de ter nunca ouvido falar de um tal Obito, muito menos conhecê-lo. Então viu o copyninja tirar o haiate e passar a mão por seus cabelos rebeldes, colocando mais desordem no permanente emaranhado prateado. Nesse momento sua arma mais poderosa abriu-se lentamente, fixando seu reflexo avermelhado e potencialmente mortal nela.

- Meu companheiro de equipe, Uchiha Obito.

Sakura abriu a boca até não poder mais. Seu companheiro de equipe foi um Uchiha! Então seu olho sharingan...

- Obito morreu por minha culpa, e eu, em contrapartida, vivo pelos dois.

Sinceramente, Sakura tinha vontade de começar a chorar. Era uma tragédia tão terrível como belamente poética; Triste mas profundamente esperançosa. Ao seu lado, esses problemas que lhe tiravam o sono e a faziam sentir como uma perdedora, viam-se em comparação, insignificantes, ainda que estranhamente, relacionadas.

Porque agora sabia, sem sombra de dúvidas, que Kakashi era capaz de entendê-la melhor que ninguém mais em todo o mundo.

E, ademais, se queria manter sua palavra, o justo entre eles seria devolver seu gesto de confiança com outro igual.

- Minha família me culpa pela morte do meu pai.- disse com o olhar cravado em suas próprias mãos, entrelaçadas sobre seu colo.- Minha mãe jamais vai me perdoar por ter colocado Sasuke e Naruto acima da família.

Esta era a primeira vez que Sakura falava abertamente com alguém sobre o que havia acontecido na noite em que a aldeia foi atacada pela Akatsuki, quando deixou seus pais sozinhos para ir lutar com seus companheiros.

- Ainda escuto os gritos de minha mãe em minha cabeça. Essa noite... Acusando-me de sua morte e maldizendo-me...- Recordava de tudo com uma clareza lancinante. Tinha ficado completamente paralisada, recebendo os insultos sem poder articular nada mais que um monte de lágrimas inúteis que lhe nublavam a vista e o coração.

- Você tomou uma decisão, Sakura. Seus amigos precisavam de você. Não é uma decisão nem boa nem ruim. É apenas uma decisão entre muitas opções; a melhor que podia tomar então; a que _queria_ tomar.

- Eu sei...- respirou profundamente, desfazendo-se por fim da última carga de remorso que restava.- mas não é fácil lidar com as consequências.

- Todas as decisões que tomamos tem consequências.- replicou com rapidez,- até as mais insignificantes e triviais, como escolher a cor da roupa de baixo a cada manhã. É só que a maioria das vezes somos incapazes de reconhecê-las pelo que são.

Sakura sorriu apesar de tudo. Contava com o copyninja para introduzir referências sobre roupa íntima em uma conversa séria.

- Quando você entrou no meu apartamento buscando se vingar colocou em movimento as mudanças que te afetam hoje. As consequências também trazem consigo oportunidades. Depende de você aproveitá-las em novas decisões.

- Soa mais fácil do que é...

Apesar disso, tinha que admitir que ter dado os primeiros passos até essas decisões, resultou ser um alívio. Duro e difícil, sim; mas a sensação de ser verdadeiramente honesta consigo mesma, com suas emoções e desejos, valia muito. Não pôde evitar então se maravilhar um pouco ao pensar em todas as mudanças que tinha acontecido em sua vida em tão pouco tempo. Parecia quase uma eternidade, mas exatamente tinha transcorrido uma semana desde que abriu as portas e olhou dentro do closet de Kakashi.

Seu último comentário tinha ficado sem resposta, mas tampouco precisava de uma, na verdade. Havia silêncios que davam melhores explicações que as palavras.

Então Kakashi se moveu com languidez mas de forma certeira, dobrando uma perna para apoiar seu braço esquerdo e mudando ligeiramente a postura de suas costas contra o tronco.

Sakura seguiu cada movimento como em um transe.

Se ela realmente queria continuar sendo completamente honesta, tinha que admitir que se sentia nervosa. Enquanto conversavam tinha caído a noite e encontravam-se sozinhos, sentados muito perto um do outro, iluminados unicamente por uma solitária lâmpada de serviço do outro lado do campo de treinamento e as luzes mais naturais da lua e das estrelas sobre suas cabeças. A familiaridade de sempre estava li, quantas vezes não tinham acampado juntos, ficando a papear até tarde, ou agrupando-se todos para combater o frio enquanto dormiam.

Não. Havia algo mais, algo novo que se sentia completamente apesar de tudo. Não era algo completamente incômodo, mas Sakura tinha seus próprios motivos para não relaxar, para não pensar. Porque era esse medo de novo, que continuava ali, pulsando dentro dela; o medo que há dias vinha ignorando e que e que não seria uma pessoa melhor se não o enfrentasse também e logo de uma vez.

- Também vão mudar as coisas entre nós dois, não é verdade!?

Kakashi a olhou durante um momento, pensativo. Uma seriedade estranha marcava seu semblante. Sakura daria um mês de salário para saber o que estava passando por sua mente justamente nesse momento, tão preocupada e nervosa que estava pela resposta.

- Agora sabemos muito mais coisas sobre o outro e isso muda nossa percepção e afeta nossas decisões.

Sua resposta era completamente racional e lógica, digna do homem pragmático que a havia emitido. Mas era de alguma forma, uma nova evasiva, e só serviu para deixar mais nervosa e um tanto mais chateada, Sakura.

- Já! Está querendo dizer que você sabe muito mais sobre mim mas basicamente, você continua sendo um mistério para mim.- cruzou os braços, tipicamente tratando de dissimular seu nervosismo com mau humor.- Se me ponho a contar, com certeza que foram mais as evasivas que as respostas diretas que me deu.

O copyninja estava a ponto de abrir a boca quando a kunoichi o cortou, sem lhe dar oportunidade de recitar uma de suas elaboradas desculpas.

- E a de hoje não conta! Com tudo o que sabe de mim, me deve por anos e anos de silêncio.

Kakashi sorriu, aparentemente divertido com o show que dava a sua aluna.

- Na, Sakura-chan, com muito, eu só estava protegendo a sua inocência.

- Pervertido...- disse com autêntico asco, imaginando o tipo de coisas que provavelmente lhe ocultava. Sua cara de desagrado provocou uma sonora gargalhada de Kakashi, que sem dúvida estava disfrutando do ataque um tanto infantil da kunoichi.

- Não se engane!- continuou entre indignada e porque não, um tanto divertida também.- É a verdade... Ainda sinto que não te conheço.

- De acordo.- ofereceu em seguida, recuperando a seriedade.- O que é que você quer de mim?

- Quero ver por trás da máscara!- respondeu rápido e sem pensar; mas como uma metáfora que como uma intenção real e premeditada de ver-lhe o rosto.

- Pode ver, se é isso o que quer.

A resposta ficou suspensa entre eles pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Sakura não podia da crédito ao que tinha escutado, pestanejando tolamente e com a boca aberta.

- Você falou sério?- finalmente falou, a mesma expressão entre ilusão e incredulidade viva no rosto, como quando tinha doze anos.

Kakashi sorriu, assentindo como resposta e sem deixar de olhá-la nem por um segundo, atento a todas as suas reações.

Sakura tampouco podia afastar o olhar, buscando qualquer sinal que indicasse que estava sendo enganada e ia cair direto em outra de suas armadilhas.

- Onde está o truqe?- perguntou desconfiada, recordando as muitas vezes que lhes enganou quando pequenos.

- Sem truques desta vez.

Podia ser realmente verdade? Kakashi lhe permitiria ver seu rosto?

Se Sakura estava nervosa antes, agora estava completa e absolutamente aterrorizada. Mas esta do tipo excitante de terror que antecipa tanto como teme; esse que se sente justo no momento de subir na maior e mais retorcida montanha russa de sua vida.

A adrenalina tinha disparado em todo o seu sistema. Era agora ou nunca.

Sem dizer uma palavra mais, e rapidamente antes que o copyninja pudesse chegar a se arrepender, Sakura se ajoelhou, aproximando-se mais de seu sensei, o tempo todo com os olhos fixos no olhar bicolor. Respirou profundamente e apertou os punhos para tratar de se acalmar e recuperar sua compostura, antes de começar com o que parecia a operação mais delicada e vital que jamais havia participado. Sentia que a ponta dos dedos ardiam e a emoção por estar a ponto de fazer o que por tantos antos foi apenas uma amarga e frustrante ilusão para todo o time 7.

Milímetro a milímetro foi se aproximando. Cada vez um pouco mais. Seu pulso se mostrava mais instável com cada segundo e seus olhos estava pregados em seu objetivos com um nível de concentração que muito bem o mundo podia estar acabando às suas costas, ela não teria notado absolutamente nada.

Então, a voz de Kakashi lhe fez parar quando seus dedos estavam a ponto de alcançar a borda da permanente e odiada máscara.

- Se fizer isso, você sabe que as coisas jamais serão iguais a antes entre nós, Sakura... Esse é o risco de tomar _esta _decisão.

Sakura sorriu. Isso ela sabia, mas estava disposta. As decisões já não lhe davam medo, já não a paralisavam, e neste assunto em particular, seu instinto lhe dizia que era algo que _tinha_ de fazer.

Como se a última barreira entre eles, estivesse a ponto de cair.

Um movimento rápido, e a máscara já não estava em seu lugar.

Seus olhos percorreram cada milímetro exposto com avidez. Queixo forte, nariz perfilado, lábios perfeitamente delineados. Nada do que via era uma verdadeira surpresa; não quando se conhece de antemão e com detalhes, o rosto de seu pai. Ambos eram sem dúvida e tal como havia antecipado, muito parecidos. Mas Kakashi não tinha a mesma dureza na expressão. Ou quem sabe era o efeito da barba de dois dias e o meio sorriso juvenil que ele devolvia com a mesma curiosidade que ela sentia. Se uma palavra podia definir o homem ante seus olhos era, simplesmente, _masculinidade_. Pura e simplesmente.

Em retrospectiva, Sakura só podia explicar o que ocorreu a partir desse momento como tipo de pulo no fluxo natural do espaço-tempo do próprio universo; como a passagem de um cometa carregado de gases tóxicos, os quais lhe provocaram um lapso em seu processo lógico-racional de pensamento.

Não havia outra forma de explicar o inexplicável.

Porque com a mente em branco e sem duvidar, Sakura simplesmente inclinou-se e roubou-lhe um beijo.

Um beijo sem pretensões. Apenas um breve contato. Um beijo inocente que foi respondido com outro exatamente igual, e logo com outro, e mais outro, e a coisa seguinte que soube era que estava de costas sobre a grama.

Abriu os olhos e tomou um bocado de ar, sentindo que não havia respirado nunca antes em toda a sua vida. A mais incrível visão de Kakashi estava sobre ela, extraordinariamente perto, sua expressão cheia de uma emoção tão alheia a ele e tão complexa para ela, que se mostrava impossível de ler. Mas no silêncio que transcorreu nos breves segundos que se seguiram, Sakura pode reconhecer quanto mais ele havia vivido que ela e como apensar dessas diferenças mais óbvias, haviam também lugares comuns.

Era uma loucura não ver onde os fios se encontravam e os vazios se complementavam.

Abruptamente e com sua rapidez usual, Kakashi se colocou de pé, levantando-a consigo com absoluta facilidade.

Agarrada ao seu colete jounin como um afogado se agarra a uma boia salva-vidas, Sakura se atreveu a levantar seu olhar até o rosto que não se cansaria nunca de ver, apenas para encontrá-lo perdido.

A máscara estava de volta em seu lugar, com se nada tivesse acontecido.

A kunoichi esteve a ponto de abrir a boca para protestar, confusa e chateada claro, por sua infame velocidade, quando um polegar sobre seus lábios a deteve, silenciando-a. Uma breve carícia e a mão se deslizou com cuidado para afastar um par de folhas secas enredadas em seus cabelos.

Havia uma profundidade tão indecifrável em seus olhos bicolores, mortalmente sérios; no imperturbável silêncio, que cortava o espaço entre eles; na naturalidade de seus movimentos, comedidos mas intensos; que Sakura não pôde continuar suportando, e instintivamente optou por fechar os olhos e morder os lábios com nervosismo. O medo estava ganhando terreno com cada pulso acelerado correndo por suas veias.

Então, o shinobi se afastou dela, retrocedendo dois passos e deixando-a de pé por seus próprios meios.

Quando Sakura abriu os olhos de imediato, o famoso copyninja, sharingan no Kakashi, seu sensei, o líder de sua equipe, o homem a quem, tolamente, acabara de beijar... Já não estava mais ali.

_Já não estava mais ali._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOOOOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

**N/A: SCORE! Ponto para a Sakura!**

**Juro por tudo que me emocionei escrevendo isso, sinto que eu mesma sou a que está beijando o Kakashi... hahahahahahahahahaha *está delirando***

**Obrigada por continuarem lendo!**

**Seppuku: suicídio ritual por estripamento, de pratica comum entre os samurais.**

**N/T: Oe Mina! Quem é vivo, um dia aparece... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Sei que mereço ser apedrejada por ter demorado tanto para traduzir esse capitulo, não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de bancar o Kakashi e inventar desculpas, porque não as tenho, eu simplesmente esqueci da fic na correria que está a vida...**

**Muito bem, finalmente temos um progresso efetivo nessa relação louca entre a Sakura e o nosso ero-sensei favorito... e que progresso não é mesmo! Finalmente eles se beijaram! E a coisa que começou toda casta, acabou com a Sakura estendida sobre a grama, portanto, no placar temos Sakura 1x Kakashi 0... **

**Pena que nosso sensei teve um siricutico e fugiu logo que as coisas iam começar a ficar interessantes... Agora é esperar para ver o que vem por ai, não é!?**

**Gostaria muito de agradecer à:**

_**DanHyunnie**_

_**susan n.n**___

_**NatyCB**_

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews, gurias! Fiquei imensamente feliz! E agradeço também a todos que estão lendo, acompanhando mas, por algum motivo, não comentaram. Ninguém é obrigado a deixar comentários, mesmo que coments faça essa autora aqui muito feliz, o importante é que leiam e, principalmente, que gostem!**

**Ja ne! Até o próximo capitulo!**


End file.
